A Legend is Born
by Pandafan91
Summary: Po, a 16 year old Panda is trying to make his way through High school. Life is good for the panda and eventually a certain Tiger begins to take notice of him, eventually forming a friendship. But when a secret of his is exposed to his father, will he end up just trading one secret life for another? Rated T for safety. Warning: Some Characters are More OOC than others.
1. Meet Po

**Warning! As I said in my summary A lot of the characters are OOC, some more than others. But I tried to maintain cartain traits that make them the loveable characters we all love. Anyway. This Is a Kung Fu High Fan fic. I saw a few of them floating around and thought I might try my hand at it. Reviews are appreciated! Warning Po may come off a bit different. but You'll have to read to see what I mean. also threw in an OC to play a decent part in the story. But not that Thanks for stopping by and I hope you can enjoy the read.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Kung Fu Panda or it's characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**Meet Po**

The sun was beginning to peek through the tree leaves of the forest as a sixteen year old panda was doing pushups by the river, while a giant black bear stood over him counting. The Panda's name was Po, and he was training with his coach. "Come on Po, just twenty more!" Po huffed as he brought himself back up "Yes Coach!" as the panda continued. Po had been training for two hours with his coach Mr. Brycen. Brycen was the coach of the VOP (Valley Of Peace) Academy Wrestling Team, as well as Po's history teacher. Brycen had known Po for years and was always trying to convince the panda to join his heavyweight team. The problem wasn't so much that Po didn't want to join the team,but that his father Mr. Ping would not allow it. Mr. Ping hated violence and fighting of any kind, and had always refused to let Po join any sport that involved either or the potential for Po to get hurt. But finally after nagging the panda about it for three years Po decided that as long as they trained in private, that he would join the team and compete in the home competitions. After all he couldn't leave the Valley without his dad finding out. Plus, Po wanted to become stronger for himself, and not just be the fat Panda kid in the village. Sure he had a round stomach but ever since he started his morning training sessions with Brycen, his arms had built more muscle as well as his legs and back.

"One hundred!" as the Panda collapsed breathing hard. Brycen smiled saying "Atta boy Po! You're getting stronger every day! Heck you could probably even take Tai Lung in a match!" Po just chuckled "You think?" Brycen just crouched as Po rolled over on his back "I do, perhaps you should train with the rest of the team this afternoon?" Po just looked at the bear a frown now on his face as his breathing returned to normal. "Come on Coach, you know I can't do that…" Brycen brought up his hand saying "I know, I know…Still it would be nice to see you put that punk in his place for once. He may be the team Captain, but I have a feeling you deserve it more." At the VOP Academy, the captain of any sport was always the best athlete on the team and officially that was Tai Lung. Tai Lung had always bullied Po for years, finding some sick enjoyment in tormenting the panda. When Po showed up to his first match, Tai Lung made it his mission to make Po want to quit the team. That was six months ago. Officially Po was a member of the team but was never at any team practices, and only showed up at the home competitions and only for his matches, which he would finish as fast as possible, then he would bolt the minuet he got the chance.

"Tai Lung's harmless, if I just don't let him get to me, I'm okay." As Po sat forward, he stood up and walked over to his pack. He grabbed his long sleeved green tunic and pulled it over his head. It was a bit big for him but that was the point. He didn't want people to notice him, Po liked being left alone. That way, with the exception of Tai Lung, he wouldn't become a target for many bullies as well as the fact that if his dad ever saw his new muscles, he would eventually find out about Po wrestling. And not only would Po be in trouble, but so would Coach Brycen, and Po didn't want his favorite teacher to get sacked. As Po reached for his pack, Brycen walked over "You study for today's test?" Po smiled saying "Yup, all set for it." Brycen nodded his head saying "Good, you better get home Po, don't want your father to know you were gone now." Po nodded his head and turned to leave "See ya in class Coach!" as Po turned around and began to run down the path.

The streets were empty as Po ran through them. According to the sun Po had about two hours before school, which meant his dad would be waking up soon. As Po made it to the noodle shop he stopped and turned down the side alley. The latest vegetable shipment had come in so Po decided that just in case his dad was up, he should make it look like he had gotten a start on his chores. Po picked up two of the crates and carried them in through the back door. As he opened the door to the kitchen quietly he peered inside. The kitchen was empty, perfect, his dad wasn't up yet. So Po walked inside and placed his pack down by the door, as he continued to carry the crates down the stairs into the storeroom. After two more trips down the stairs Po had brought in all the crates and began to make some noodles for breakfast for him and his dad. Once Po was cooking though, he heard some movement upstairs as Po knew his dad was now awake.

In minuets Mr. Ping was in the kitchen while Po was pouring noodles into two bowls. "Morning Dad, soups up!" "Good morning son! You're up early." Po just smiled as he said "Uh…couldn't sleep so I thought I'd make breakfast." as Po put the bowls onto the small table in the kitchen. Mr. Ping sat down as the two enjoyed there breakfast. Then Mr. Ping noticed Po looked awfully sweaty as he said "Po, if you're too warm you should find a lighter shirt to wear." Po's face went blank; he forgot to wash up before coming inside! Quickly he thought of something to tell his dad. "Ummm no I'm not too hot, I just...uh…finished hauling in the vegetable crates!" Mr. Ping looked up at Po asking "You already brought in the crates?" Po nodded his head as he continued eating his soup. "Well thank you Po, but you should really change your clothes, don't want you to smell bad in school now." Po nodded his head as he took his bowl over and placed it in the wash tub. "I'll go do that!" as Po hurried up the stairs into his room.

Once inside Po closed his door and released a huge sigh "That was close." He said to himself. As he walked over and threw off his tunic and searched his drawer for a new one. Once he decided on a black one he placed it on his bed and walked over to a wash bowl in the corner. He quickly washed his face and pits as fast as he could. He still had to sweep outside the shop before going to school. After drying off with a towel Po grabbed his black tunic which, like all his other ones, was too big and long sleeved, while he traded in his yellow pants for some dark blue ones. After throwing his brown shoes on Po scurried down the stairs grabbed his pack and headed toward the door. "Dad I'm gonna sweep outside then head to school! He shouted through the restaurant as Mr. Ping hollered "Have a good day son, and be back for the dinner rush tonight, I'll need your help!" Po hollered back "Okay! Love you!" as Po grabbed the broom off to the side and headed out the door.

While Po swept outside the shop he saw that the people were going about their own business. As an old goat lady walked by she said "Good morning Po." Po just smiled saying "Good morning Mrs. Ling, How's Mr. Ling?" the goat just smiled saying "Oh he's just fine, I'll tell him you asked." Po smiled saying "Have a nice day!" after Po finished sweeping He set his broom to the side and was about to take off for school, when he noticed a bunny across the street on a ladder trying to hang up a sign. The ladder was wobbling and the bunny was about to fall. "Aahhhh!" Po rushed across the street and was able to get underneath the bunny just in time to catch him in his arms. Po released a breath, "Phew, that was a close one Mr. Hao." as the bunny looked up at the Panda with a relived look on his face. "Gee, thanks Po that could have been real bad! I'm lucky you didn't leave for school yet." "No problem Mr. Hao." as Po put the bunny down with a smile. Po then set the ladder upright and was about to leave for school when he stopped to gaze up at the mountaintop.

Their sitting at the top of the mountain sat the Jade Palace, home to the Valley of Peace's fearsome warriors and protectors, The Furious Five. The Five, like Po, were all in their junior year at the Academy, and even though they were students, they often got called out of class to either stop some bandits or for any number of reasons. Po always wondered what the place looked like on the inside. But he never got to visit. A, he wasn't friends with any of the Five, B, he wasn't a Kung Fu student, And C, he was poor, and never got invited to any special parties that might be held up there for the Valley's richer citizens. Often he would find himself wondering what it would be like to be a Kung Fu Master, stopping bad guys, living in a fancy palace, training every day. But alas, it would never be meant to be. Besides, wrestling was as close to Kung Fu as Po was ever going to get, in the way that it totally wasn't, and even THAT, he had to do in total secrecy. With a longing sigh, Po brought his Pack over his shoulders and began walking to school.

**In the Jade Palace training hall**

Tigress was training in the Training hall as she attacked a bunch of wooden warriors. She did this every day before school, always wearing the same thing, her red training vest with black pants. She hated the fact that school took so much of her time, time that she could be using to train, to become stronger, faster, fiercer. But it was required for children to attend school. But if there was an emergency, she and the rest of the Five would be alerted and given permission to leave the school immediately. But even though she hated the idea of school, she was still an excellent student. Just then Tigress heard a voice from behind her.

"Tigress, come on, we're going to be late!" It was Viper standing in the doorway with the rest of the Five, Monkey, Crane, and Mantis. As Tigress finished with the dummy she headed over to the other masters saying "I still had time to train." Monkey said. "Yeah like five more minutes, then we'd be late for sure unless Crane flies us." Crane just said "And you can forget about that!" Tigress ignored them though. As Viper asked "You ready for that history test today?" Tigress just nodded her head saying "Of course." Then Viper asked. "Really? But we had to leave at the start of that class yesterday to stop those bandits; none of us have the notes for the test." Tigress just shrugged but Mantis said "Tigress aint't worried because that Panda kid probably copied his notes for her again." Viper turned to Tigress and asked "He does that?" Tigress again shrugged saying "Sometimes…he knows we're busy and just tries to help I guess. Not like anyone else is going to." Monkey then asked "What's his name again?" Tigress then began walking to the door as she said "No clue." The others just looked at her. "What?" She asked, and then Crane spoke. "You mean you take his notes and you don't even know his name?" Tigress nodded her head saying "What's wrong with that? He offers them to me." "There is plenty wrong with that!"

The Five turned to see a red panda standing at the top of the stairs. The five masters bowed at him saying "Good Morning Master." "Good morning students. Tigress, if this Panda boy has offered you help with your schooling, the least you can do is say thank you and bother to learn his name." Tigress then bowed saying "Yes Master Shifu." Shifu smiled saying "Good, now get going! You don't want to be late now." His students bowed to him as they headed out the door and off to school. All the while Tigress was thinking. _**"**I wonder why he never bothered to introduce himself before.**"**_

* * *

**Okay before you guys kill me let me explain. I wanted to give Po some athletic ability for later on in this story. you know. In case you guys think it could be good and want me to continue. as I said. Some characters will be a bit more OOC than others, But I will try to maintain certain characteristics for most of them. anyway, what did you think? **

**be honest...**


	2. Nice To Meet You

**Wow. Glad to see ya guys like the story. Okay...I'll keep going with it then. Chapter 2 is all done. and here it is. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 2**

**Nice to meet you…**

Po was sitting by himself underneath a tree eating his lunch. He always ate his lunch outside instead of eating in the school lunch room, it was way too crowded for his massive bulk and no one wanted to eat with him anyway. So he started to eat his lunches outside, and he was okay with that. He liked the privacy and being out in the sunshine. As he was tossing another one of his dad's dumplings into his mouth a shadow loomed over him. Po turned to see it was none other than Tai Lung standing before him with two of his pals. One was a gorilla flanking Tai Lung's right while the other was a Croc off to his left. "Whatcha got their Tubby?" Po's grip tightened around his bowl as he mumbled a low "Nothing, Tai Lung…" as Po looked away, hoping the Leopard would just walk away. Po was never so lucky. Tai Lung was a year older than Po, and ever since there early years, he had done nothing but make Po's life miserable. Tai Ling reached down and took the bowl with a quick swipe as he said "Doesn't look like nothing panda! Don't you know you shouldn't lie to your Captain? Guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson and do something with your lunch." And with that Tai Lung jumped back saying "Who's hungry boys?" as he tossed the bowl over to the gorilla. Po got to his feet and ran to the middle of the group saying "Come on Tai Lung give em back!" as Po tried to catch the dumplings in the air, but was missing horribly.

Outside on the roof, an orange Tiger was eating her own meal. The rest of the Five would eat together in the lunch room but not Tigress; she preferred the peace and quiet of the outdoors. As she was about to take another bite of Tofu, her right ear twitched as she heard someone shout "Come on Tai Lung, give em back!" Tigress sighed. No doubt Tai Lung was picking on another one of the underclassmen again. He was always causing trouble at the school and usually she just let it slide, not wanting to get involved in such childish behavior. This time however he was interrupting her meal and that annoyed her. So she set her plate down and peered over the edge and was surprised at what she saw. Tai Lung and two of his lackeys were forming a triangle around that panda boy. It looked like they were playing keep away with the poor saps lunch. Tigress never had much patients for bullies, and this panda did help her from time to time so without a second thought, she leaped off the roof and hurled to the ground. As she neared the ground she did a front flip landing on all fours right behind the panda boy with a low thud. As the three punks were momentarily stunned, Tigress stood to her full height and addressed Tai Lung. "Don't you know it's not befitting of a Captain to be harassing his own teammates?"

Po was utterly shocked; never in his wildest dreams did he ever expect Master Tigress to come to his aide. He must have looked pretty pathetic to her right then. Tai Lung then spoke up "Well, well, well…if it isn't Master Tigress…Tell me sweet heart, what are you doing sticking up for this stupid panda?" Tigress's eyes narrowed as she said coldly "Just give him his lunch back Tai Lung, he's never done anything to you. And you know he won't fight back." Tai Lung sneered "And just what are you gonna do about it princess?" Right then Tigress rushed Tai Lung and grabbed him by the scruff of his tunic placing him against a tree.

Po watched wide eyed as he marveled at Tigress's display of strength. Unfortunately Tigress's advance made Tai Lung drop Po's Dumplings shattering the bowl and allowing the dumplings to roll into some mud. "Awe man…" Po mumbled as Tigress cursed herself for allowing the Panda's lunch to be ruined. She then turned her attention on Tai Lung "You are a pathetic excuse for a leader you know that!?" Tai Lung grew a sly grin "Well maybe you can show me how to be a better leader, say, how about over dinner?" Tigress's eyes narrowed saying "In your dreams scumbag." And with that Tigress threw Tai Lung into his friends and the three tumbled into a pile. As Tai lung got up he glared at the panda "This isn't over Panda! Next time that Tiger won't be around to protect you!" and with that Tai Lung and his friends left and headed for the school.

Po sighed as Tigress walked up behind him. Even though she wanted to help the panda, she ended up failing miserably. The least he deserved was an apology. "Umm…look, I'm sorry for-""Thanks for helping me." The Panda had turned around and was looking at her with a small smile and the brightest jade green eyes Tigress had ever seen. How did she never notice them before? Tigress then looked to the discarded dumplings "But I wasn't able to get your lunch back…I failed." The panda just waved at the dumplings "What? Those? Don't worry about it. I've learned long ago to always bring a extra lunch just in case Tai Lung gives me a hard time." With that Po walked over to his pack and produced a small bag filled with a few bean buns. He then tossed one to Tigress, "They're not dumplings but my dad makes the best bean buns in the valley!" Tigress caught the bean bun in her paw as she looked from It to the panda as she said "Um...thanks…uh?" as she was waiting for the panda to introduce himself. Po's eyes widened as he realized what she was waiting for, his mouth half full with a bean bun. "Oh wight!" as Po swallowed his bun. "Sorry, my name's Po!" as he brought his paw up into the air. Tigress took his paw and shook it as she said "Tigress…nice to meet you."

Po raised an eyebrow saying "You know we sit next to each other in History class right?" Tigress blushed in embarrassment. She never even thought about History class. Po then asked her "Oh by the way, do you still need yesterday's notes?" Tigress then sat down next to the panda as she looked at him "Actually that would be great, but can I ask you something?" Po was digging around his pack as he said "Sure." "Why do you always give me a copy of your notes? I never even bothered to learn your name before today." Po just shrugged as he handed her the notes "You're always helping us by keeping the valley safe. Figured making sure you can pass a stupid test is the least I can do." Tigress was touched, though she wouldn't say it. A new thought occurred to her as Po handed her his notes. "Say Po, I can't help but wonder, I've seen your matches at the wrestling competitions, and you've taken down guys twice your size in the ring. Clearly you're strong, so why do you allow Tai Lung to give you such a hard time?"

Po was silent for a moment as he looked to the ground. "It's…complicated…Wait! You've been to my matches!?" at this Po turned to her with a shocked expression. He never noticed her or the Five at the competitions before, though he usually was just trying to get in and out as fast as possible. Tigress nodded saying "Sometimes me and the Five will show up and watch a match. To see if our school has any strong competitors, and I got to say I think you would put that leopard to shame." Po blushed as he said "Gee, thanks…" after a moment of silence Tigress was about to ask why it was so complicated for Po to put Tai Lung in his place, when the Warning Gong sounded.

"Well, better get to class. See ya in History Tigress…and…thanks." As Po helped her up to her feet Tigress just nodded her head, saying "No problem…" as she leaped up the side of the building, climbing back to the roof to gather her things. Po watched in amazement. Master Tigress just saved him from Tai Lung, shared his lunch with him, and told him she had watched his matches and that she thought he was good! Po was on cloud nine as he gathered his pack and headed into the school, a smile on his face. Unbeknownst to Po a large Black bear had been watching the whole scene through a classroom window a smile on his face. "Atta boy Po, about time you made a friend…"

**Please review!**


	3. Something Special

**Chapter 3**

**Something Special**

It was the final class of the day. History, Po's favorite. He loved learning about ancient warriors, and great battles of the past! He loved listening to the old stories as Mr. Brycen would teach with a bit of flare, never losing Po's attention even once. Po sat in the front, off to the far left, as the rest of the class came bustling in. Soon Tigress walked in with the rest of the five and took her usual seat next to Po though this was the first time she really noticed him as he gave her a small smile. As she sat down Mr. Brycen walked in saying. "All right settle down now. We got work to do today." as Mr. Brycen stepped forward handing each student the test. "You have until the end of the class to finish; once you're done you're free to go." Once he finished giving the last test to Po, Brycen said "you may begin."

Tigress was impressed. Po's notes did not disappoint. Everything he had written down was on the test. After Tigress studied them she passed the notes off to Viper and Mantis so they could read them before the class, though she knew they wouldn't remember them like she could. Tigress glanced a look over at Po who was writing on his test nonstop. _Someone clearly studied_! She thought to herself as she focused on her own paper. After ten minutes Tigress walked forward and handed in her paper receiving a "Thank you Tigress, you may go." from Mr. Brycen. Tigress bowed and just as she was about to leave Po stood up and walked forward, a smile on his face. Clearly he thought he did well. As Po handed in his paper, Tigress saw Mr. Brycen pull out a scroll and hand it to Po as he whispered. "I won't be able to help you train tomorrow morning Po, so I've written your training down here. Follow it to the letter, understand?" Po nodded as he took the scroll and placed it in his pack, as he turned to leave. That's when Tigress left the room and headed into the hall. She didn't want Po to think she was watching him. But she wondered why Po was getting special training with the coach in the mornings. Didn't he train with the rest of the team? She decided not to worry about it and made to head home. She was done for the day, and that meant more time for training! A small smile formed across her face.

**With Po…**

Po was walking the streets, of the village as he neared a tailor shop. He was so excited! After two months, it was finally ready! He had once gone into the shop and proposed an idea to the shopkeeper about making a new kind of tunic for him to wear. One he could wear during all seasons. And one that just looked totally awesome! As Po walked into the shop a bell rang as he called out "Mrs. Chu! Are you here? It's Po!" as Po walked in a small bunny lady walked forward saying "Ah there you are Po! I was hoping you remembered to stop by today!" Po smiled saying. "You kidding!? I can't wait to see it!" as Po walked into the store he placed his pack down by a chair and stepped forward. "We'll let me go get it for you!" as the bunny hopped into the back.

Po waited patiently. He was excited! He had lunch with Tigress, today and was still on cloud nine, and now he was finally getting his new awesome tunic that was two months in the making. This day was just awesome! As the bunny returned she was carrying a red bundle. As she handed it to Po he unfurled it and gasped! It was a bright red long sleeved tunic, but it had a red hood stitched into it! The hood was so that if it rained Po would have something to cover his head so that he wouldn't need to carry a cloak all the time. The material was not thick, so that Po wouldn't get too hot but would help keep him warm in the colder months. When Po turned it over he gasped. There on the back of the tunic stitched in Jade embroidery was a Jade Green Dragon! It was marvelous! The Dragon was the length of the back of the tunic while it looked like it was about to jump out at you at any moment. Po stood marveling at it for several moments until he finally said. "It's perfect! Just like I envisioned it! This is so cool!" He picked the bunny up and hugged her as he said "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" As the bunny chuckled "It was my pleasure Po, now come on! Try it on!"

Po immediately pulled off his black tunic revealing his arm and back muscles and for a moment the bunny was surprised "Wow Po, you've been working out!" Po froze as he mentally face palmed himself _crap!_ He thought. He forgot all about his muscles and how he didn't want a lot of the villagers finding out in case word got back to his dad. Po quickly said "Umm yeah, dad's been getting more vegetable deliveries and they have been heavier, so yeah hauling vegetable crates is kinda a workout." as Po pulled his new tunic over his head. The tunic was a bit big at his request but it fit him well enough. The hood was a bit big for his head but that was due to the design, it brought a shadow own over half his face, making Po unrecognizable from a distance. Po turned around and looked at his back in the mirror, he couldn't get over how awesome that Dragon was! It was perfect. All his life he wanted something that was one of a kind, unique, something only he could have. And this was it! No one else in the valley or even the country would have a hooded tunic, at least not for a while.

Po turned to the bunny and took the hood down as she smiled "It looks good on you Po. And I promise no one else will ever have one like it. That was made special just for you for all your help with little Mai, though I still need to charge you for it." Po smiled saying "Of course Mrs. Chu, and I was all too happy to watch Mai for you while she was sick." Mrs. Chu smiled as she went behind the counter. "Now you remember the price we discussed?" Po nodded his head as he brought forward four hundred Yuan. It took him four months to save up this kind of cash from tips he got at his dad's restaurant, but he did it. He really wanted this tunic!

After he paid for the tunic Po switched shirts and put his black one on again. He still had to get this home before his dad saw it. If Po's dad ever figured out how much Po paid for this he would be in so much trouble. As he placed his tunic in his pack he turned to the bunny as he said "Thanks Mrs. Chu! Tell Mai I said hello!" Mrs. Chu replied "I will, take care Po!" as Po closed the door to the shop and headed to the restaurant.

As Po entered through the back door his dad greeted him "Ah Po! How was school?" Po just smiled "Great dad! I think I aced that history test!" Mr. Ping smiled "Good for you son! Now hurry up to do your homework! I'll need your help for tonight." Po smiled as he said "Okay dad." Po hurried up the stairs and into his room. Once Po closed the door he immediately took out his new tunic and marveled at it some more. He couldn't believe it was finally his! Maybe he should wear it at school tomorrow!? But then the thought of Tai Lung ruining it made him push the idea aside. Still it would be pretty slick wearing it around the village on his nights off. Po carefully folded the tunic and placed it under his futon as he started working on his homework. About halfway through his math, Coach Brycen's scroll rolled out of his pack. Curious as to what was in store for him the next day Po unrolled it and read its contents. After reading a few lines Po's eyes shot open a single sentence leaving his mouth "I swear Coach is trying to kill me…"

**With Tigress in the training hall…**

Tigress was training on the Jade Tortoise shell when the rest of the Five walked in ready to begin there afternoon training. "I can't believe how hard that test was!" Monkey whined as he and Crane walked in "Don't beat yourself up too bad Monkey, you and I were the only ones who didn't get to read yesterday's notes!" as Crane looked at Viper and Mantis. Viper hissed "Hey it's not our fault, Tigress never gave them to us till after Lunch!" Mantis then asked "How'd she get them that quick anyway?" "Po gave them to me during Lunch." Tigress had leaped off the shell, grabbing one of the swinging rings and using her momentum carried herself over to the Five as she did a backflip landing in front of them all.

Monkey asked "Who's Po?" Tigress looked at him "The panda boy who gives me the notes. Tai Lung was giving him a hard time so I tried to help. I ended up costing Po his lunch but the guy still thanked me for helping him and he gave me the notes. He even shared his backup lunch with me." Mantis quipped "You sure it wasn't just seconds?" but Tigress glared at him shutting the bug up instantly. Crane then asked "You said Tai Lung gives the kid a hard time?" Tigress then responded while crossing her arms. "Quite a bit from what I gather, but Po won't do anything about it, and for the life of me I can't figure out why…The guy could totally take Tai Lung in a wrestling match from what I've seen." Viper then asked "Wait, this is the same Panda that took down that Ox twice his size at the last Wrestling Competition!?" Tigress nodded her head. "I don't see many other pandas around here."

Viper then turned to the others. "He is strong but from what I've seen he doesn't have many friends…actually I don't think I've seen him with a single one. I think he eats his lunch outside all the time." Monkey then said "Can you blame the guy? Dude can barely fit through the classroom doors; let alone sit in a crowded lunch room." Tigress thought about that. Did Po really have no friends? Tigress always thought of herself as a loner but when it came down to it at least she had the Five and Shifu to call a family. Who did Po have? All she knew was that he had his dad who made some pretty good bean buns. As Tigress walked towards the door she had a thought. Po was supposed to be training tomorrow morning before school. Maybe if she could find him, she could maybe see just what the panda boy was made of. She would have to get permission from Shifu to leave the palace that early though, when a plan began to form in her head.

While walking down the stairs she saw her Master walking across the sparing arena towards the Sacred Peach Tree. Tigress ran to catch up with him and as she neared she called out "Master Shifu!" Shifu turned as Tigress approached and bowed. "What is it Tigress?" the red panda asked as Tigress looked at him "Master…I was wondering if I might adjust my training for tomorrow morning. I was hoping that you may allow me to go running through the bamboo forest before school just outside the village." Shifu seemed to be considering this thought, after a moment he smiled saying "I don't see why not. It's good to adjust your routine from time to time. Just be sure to return in time to be ready for school." Tigress bowed saying "Thank you Master." As she turned to leave Shifu asked "By the way…did you happen to learn that panda boy's name?" Tigress smiled and at this Shifu took notice. "His name is Po." And with that Tigress ran back into the training hall.

* * *

**Okay quick note! You remember that Tunic? Think of it as a hoodie...in case that wasn't clear already, it also plays an important roll later on in the story. **

**Review!**


	4. Close Call

**Here we go with Chapter 4.  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Close Call**

Tigress had woken up before the Gong the next day. She always woke up early; usually it was so she could get as much time in the training hall as possible. Today however she had a different reason. She was going to see if she could find Po this morning and see just what kind of training this guy actually did. Anyone who woke up early to train each day seemed like the kind of person she wanted to get to know. So after putting on a clean uniform, Tigress crept out of the barracks making sure not to wake up her fellow masters. It was still pretty dark outside with only the slightest signs that dawn was approaching. Once she reached the top of the steps leading into the village, she did a few stretches to loosen up, and then she dropped on all fours and headed into the village.

After running through the village she came to its edge heading into the bamboo forest. "Now which way should I start with?" she asked herself out loud. After mulling it over a moment Tigress decided to start by the river. As Tigress ran along the riverbank she kept hoping that she would find Po, but then another thought occurred to her. What would she do when she found him? Would she approach him? Or would she merely stand to the side. If she did reveal herself to him what would she say? _Good morning Po, great day for training right?_ She mentally face palmed herself. Here she was wondering about whether or not she was going to even talk to the guy who she hardly even knew, and she still had yet to even find him.

After another five minutes of running through the trees Tigress's ear twitched. She skidded to a halt and listened carefully. She could just make out the sounds of someone breathing hard…like they were running, as they skidded to a halt, turned and started running again, then they repeated the process. "Suicides?" Tigress mumbled. So Tigress followed the sounds. As she drew closer she slowed down and hid behind a tree. Then her eyes opened wide. Their running along the river in between two massive trees was Po in a pair of yellow pants running suicides. And he was keeping pace! Tigress gawked. As she watched the panda do twenty more suicides her eyes never leaving him. She was impressed that he could keep pace so well for a panda, and she decided to just stand behind the tree for a while and watch.

After Po finished his suicides the Panda walked over to his pack and brought out a scroll. After reading it Po sighed heavily as he placed t down and walked over to a boulder. Picking it up with some difficulty Po walked it over towards his pack and laid down on his back. He then began to lift the boulder bringing it to his chest and lifting it up as far as his arms would reach. The Panda did this about one hundred times before dropping the boulder breathing hard. The Panda laid there for a moment before sitting forward and getting up. He then walked over to a tree and with another sigh mumbled something Tigress's ears barely caught "…Dang coach…you really are trying to kill me today…" as Po began to climb the tree. Once Po reached a pretty thick limb Po hung himself upside down by his legs and began to do some crunches. Tigress watched from the shadows and once Po reached one hundred she heard something. **CRACK. **

Tigress's eyes widened as she watched the Panda continue his crunches. Apparently he didn't hear the branch crack under his weight. Tigress was about to yell at Po when the branch half broke under his weight startling the panda "WHA!?" and then It snapped all together and the Panda began to fall. "WHAAA!" Tigress rushed out from the trees and dashed to the panda as she leaped into the air their eyes meeting, his full of confusion and fear, hers determination, as the two collided in midair. Once they made contact Tigress's force pushed them back and the two of them ended up falling into the river. This was bad! Tigress hated water and the moment her fur touched the river she gasped allowing herself to involuntarily swallow a ton of water and forcing her to panic. She tried to breath but ended up swallowing more water as she tumbled through the river current. She had no idea where Po had gone and was terrified. As she was about to pass out she felt a strong paw wrap round her waist and begin to pull her up out of the water. As she was brought to the surface of the river all she saw was a pair of bright jade orbs looking at her as the panda mumbled something inaudible as Tigress blacked out…

**With Po…**

Po was literally shocked! That branch had never broken under his weight before! And here he was now hanging onto a rock, in a freezing cold river with an unconscious tiger in his arm. What was she even doing here!? He never knew she ran through the forest this early in the day! No one was supposed to be around at this time. That was the whole point! "Tigress!?" Po called but the tiger had blacked out. As Po struggled to keep his grip with his one paw, a new thought occurred to him. He had to get them out of this river or else they'd get carried away. Plus Tigress was out cold and she may have swallowed some water. So Po threw Tigress onto his back. Her head resting on his shoulder as Po began to swim through the current. It was strong, but so was he.

As Po made it to the bank with Tigress still on his back he carefully placed her into his arms as he began to walk back to his pack. She was still breathing so that was a good sign. But she was out, and that worried Po. Once Po reached his stuff he placed Tigress against a tree and grabbed his tunic. After he folded it into a pillow he laid Tigress down, her head resting on the shirt while Po began to build a fire using that fallen branch. In moments Po had a fire going and he had Tigress lying near it so that she might dry a bit. While she laid there, Po kept a watchful eye on her making sure she was still breathing. _What was she even doing here?_ Po wondered again when he heard the tiger begin to stir. "Oooh…hmm? What?" as Tigress began to sit up she coughed a bit. Po placed a paw on her shoulder saying "Easy Tigress, you swallowed quite a bit of water, you're okay now though!" As the tiger looked up at the panda a small smile on his face.

Tigress just shook her head. "How did I get out of the water?" Po just smiled "It was no big deal." Tigress then realized what happened and she just let out a heavy sigh. "And here I was the one who was trying to keep you from breaking your neck, and you end up saving me…" Po raised his eyebrow. "Is that a bad thing?" Tigress then looked at him "It certainly is a new thing…I'm not usually the one who gets saved." Po then smiled "Well if you hadn't shown up I probably would have broken my neck…so thanks!" As Po made to get up he reached for his shirt and wrapped it around Tigress who tightened it around herself. It was only when he had his arms around her that she noticed his muscles, making her blush a bit. But it went unnoticeable thanks to her fur. There was an uncomfortable silence until Po broke it. "So…What were you doing out here anyway?" Po asked. Tigress froze. What was she supposed to tell him? That she was there to spy on him? No. so she decided to just tell Po what she told Shifu. "I was training, running through the bamboo forest." Po then said "Funny…I never noticed you before." Tigress then countered "Well, I usually steer clear of the river, for obvious reasons!" Po nodded saying "I guess I can understand that." As the two of them sat in silence

Po realized Tigress was staring at him and after a minuet he realized she was actually staring at his muscles making the panda blush in embarrassment. "So listen…can I ask a favor?" He asked her avoiding her gaze. Tigress nodded her head and said "Sure…" Po then said "Could you not tell anyone you saw me here today? If my dad found out I'd be in so much trouble…" Tigress raised an eyebrow "Why would you be in trouble for training?" The mere idea seemed foolish to Tigress. "Because my dad doesn't know I'm on the wrestling team…If he found out I was training for that…I would be so dead." Tigress still didn't understand "Why?" Po then sighed, saying "Because he hates fighting or violence of any kind… even if it's a high school sport it's all the same to him." Tigress was silent for a moment thinking _"Wonder what he thinks of Kung Fu then…" _She thought sarcastically but she didn't want to make the panda feel bad so she kept her mouth shut. "So why join the team then if your father is against it?" Po was silent for a moment as he thought of a way to tell her. "Well…Coach had wanted me to join his heavyweight team for years…but I finally agreed to it because I wanted to become stronger…I got sick of being the weak fat panda in the village…and I wanted to make a change. So I made Coach swear to train me in secret and that I would compete at the home competitions."

Tigress was impressed; she had a great deal of respect for a person who wanted to become strong…for the right reasons of course. "You know…" She began "If you really wanted to become strong, you should try Kung Fu." Po gave a short laugh. "HA! Kung Fu? Me!? Did you miss the part where I said my dad would kill me? Besides, nobody would train me." as his eyes fell he said rather sadly "To the people of the village, I'm just a fat panda kid. Nobody would take me seriously even if I wanted to learn Kung Fu." Tigress shook her head. "That's not true Po. You clearly aren't just a fat panda kid. The reason people still think that is because you wear these huge shirts. As for no one taking you seriously, that also isn't true." As Po looked at her he asked with a raised eyebrow he asked. "What do you mean?" Tigress then stood up and said "How much time do you have?" Po looked at the sun and figured "I don't know…maybe an hour?" Tigress then put her paws on her hips saying "Perfect. Just enough time to get you started." Po still didn't get it as he got to his feet. "Started with what?" he asked as Tigress gave him a small smirk "Your Kung Fu Training of course!"

**Don't forget to review! and thanks for the awesome ideas by the way. I already planed of incorporating a few of them into the story. thanks for reading!**


	5. An Outburst and Secrets Revealed

**Okay I admit...this chapter kinda got away from me. I sat down at 6 PM and the next thing I knew it was 8PM and I had over 4000 words typed on the screen. I decided not to divide this Chapter into two separate Chapters even though I probably should have. but oh well. Hope It's not too long for you.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

An Outburst and Secrets Revealed

For the next week Tigress trained with Po In the woods every morning. Tigress would teach Po basic Kung Fu skills only, such as basic punches and kicks, how to block and how to dodge, since he wasn't an actual student, and it wasn't allowed to teach Kung Fu Secrets to just anyone. For the first hour Po would do his Coache's workouts as a "Warm-up" as Tigress put it, and Then Tigress would take over his training. By the end of the week Po was dragging himself to school. His body was so sore. His muscles hadn't been that sore since he started his training with Brycen. Coach Brycen wasn't able to make it to Po's morning training sessions that week because his kid was sick with a bad fever, and Coach needed to watch over him during the night so his wife could get some sleep to take her shift during the day. This resulted in History class being a bit slower than usual and Po was the only student Brycen would confide in. So, at Po's suggestion Brycen assigned a research assignment to the class. They would spend the class time researching there topics while Brycen would catch a few Z's in his classroom.

Tigress was in the Student Archives reading several scrolls about a famous Kung Fu Master, when a gray spotted paw was placed down onto the scroll she was reading. She looked up from the scroll at the intruder and wasn't surprised one bit to see that it was none other than Tai Lung. Tai Lung was looking down at Tigress with a sick grin as he said "Hey Tigress, I was thinking, if you're not doing anything after school, I'd Like to finally take you out on that date I know you've always wanted to go on." Tigress just glared at the Leopard. "Like I told you last time Tai Lung, in your dreams!" As Tigress pushed his paw away so she could continue her research. Unbeknownst to the two felines, Po was on the other end of a shelf watching the two. Why did Tai Lung have to always cause trouble? It was one thing for the leopard to pick on Po, but it was another for Tai Lung to be giving his friend a hard time. That thought struck Po, as a smile spread across his face. "_I actually have a friend…and it's Master Tigress!_"

Just then Tai Lung grabbed Tigress's arm and pulled her to his feet. "Come on girl! I'm giving you the chance of a lifetime to go out with a guy as great as me! You'd better take it." Po's eyes narrowed as a low growl escaped his lips. Po NEVER growled. Tigress was glaring daggers at Tai Lung saying "You have three seconds to get your paws off me before I put you in a hospital. One" Tai Lung just grinned but his hand never left her arm. Po was getting nervous now. If Tigress did something rash she could not only get into trouble with the school but also her master and possibly the entire Valley! Her reputation as an honorable warrior would be replaced with that of a playground bully!  
Two…" Po then stepped out from behind the shelf, doing the only thing he could think of. "Thr-""-Come on Tai Lung, just leave Tigress alone." Tigress and Tai Lung both turned to see Po walking towards them. Tigress gave him a small smile but it vanished when her eyes went back to Tai Lung as he addressed Po. "What are you doing here Fatty? Can't you see I'm busy? Go eat a dumpling or something."

But Po stood his ground a frown on his face as he said "She said no Tai Lung, now just leave Master Tigress be. No one has to cause any trouble." Tai Lung then dropped Tigress's arm as he walked over to Po saying with an evil grin "And just what are you going to do about it Tubby!?" As Tai Lung jabbed a finger at Po's chest. Po's face faltered as he said "Well…I-"Tai Lung just laughed. Tigress was getting furious "Don't you dare laugh at him Tai Lung!" Tigress spat, as Tai Lung turned his head to her he said "Why would you even stick up for someone like this panda? Either you're incredibly charitable…Or just incredibly easy." Both Tigress and Po's eyes widened and furrowed at the insult, but it was Po who grabbed Tai Lung by the shirt roaring, in his face. "Don't you EVER insult Master Tigress like that!" Tai Lung blinked several times at the Panda's outburst. Po never raised his voice, especially at Tai Lung! Even Tigress was surprised. And a bit touched that Po would defend her honor like that.

But the moment was short lived as Tai Lung delivered a punch straight to Po's jaw sending the Panda flying into a table resulting in it collapsing under his weight. As Tigress rushed to Po's side a trickle of blood was running down the side of his lip. "Po! Are you okay!?" "Yeah…I'm okay…"as Po sat forward. Some of the students that were in the archives had left to find a teacher while others just stood and watched the scene unfold. Tigress then turned to Tai Lung "You Jerk! How dare you hurt him! You know he won't fight back!" as Tigress rushed Tai Lung grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt pulling her fist back. "I on the other hand WILL!" As Tigress was about to lay into the leopard her hand was stopped as Po was at her side once again "Tigress, don't! He's not worth it!" as Tigress looked from the leopard back to Po, her face relaxed a bit, though her hold on Tai Lung never loosened. Tai Lung then chuckled "heh heh, Look at that! The untamable Master Tigress, tamed by a Fat Panda!" Tai Lung was laughing and Tigress was about to lay into him a second time but Po just pulled her back saying "Come on, let's just go…" As he began pushing Tigress back to her things so they could leave. "That's right Panda! Just take your little hoar and run!" Po stopped dead in his tracks as his face became one of rage. Tigress saw this and was becoming concerned "Po?" She said as the panda turned around and walked over to Tai Lung and stood before him. "Apologize to Master Tigress…" The panda ordered in a cold tone to the Leopard.

Tai Lung just sneered as he spat in the panda's face "Make me loser. Or do you have to wait until that kitty cat gives you-"But at that instant Po had grabbed Tai Lung with both of his hands and threw him into the nearest scroll shelf, resulting in dozens of scrolls to litter the floor. As Tai Lung was about to get up, Po was on top of him, pinning Tai Lung to the ground as he brought his fist up and struck Tai Lung across the face with a powerful punch. "Don't." **Punch** "Ever" **Punch** "Insult." **Punch** "Master" **Punch** "Tigress!" As Po brought his fist up for a final blow a thick black paw gripped his wrist stopping him. Po turned to see it was Mr. Brycen holding his fist back as he said to Po his face serious but not harsh. "That's enough Po…" Po looked from Brycen to Tai Lung who was out cold then back to Brycen. Po's face turned from one of anger to slowly one of fear, as he began to realize what he just did. Tears were now rimming his eyes as his arm fell from the black bears grip as he stuttered " C-Coach I-I- ***Hicup***" Po was terrified as the tears began to flow. What did he just do!? He just beat the living crap out of Tai Lung! He never raised a fist to anyone before. No matter how angry he got. Po was trying his best not to start bawling but was failing miserably Brycen ordered to the other remaining students "Everyone out! All of you! Get!" and soon it was only Po, Tigress, Brycen and Tai Lung who was still unconscious, in the room. Once they were alone Po bawled as Brycen got down and hugged the terrified Panda. "Let it out Po, right now." As Po bawled into the bears shoulder.

Tigress was beside herself She wanted to comfort her friend but wasn't sure how. Po was a mess, He had never hurt so much as a fly before and here he just beat the crap out of Tai Lung in a few minutes and he was now scared! And Tigress knew why, as did coach Brycen. Sure Po might dislocate an opponent's shoulder during a match. But there was a difference between fighting for points…and fighting for real. Once Po had settled down Brycen brought Po back from his shoulder and held Po firmly with his hands on his shoulders. "Po, listen to me. You're going to need to go see the principal now… You know fighting is not permitted at school, though between you and me… I saw the last few minutes of that fight and I have to say my boy, I'm proud of you for sticking up for your friend and putting that punk in his place." Po hiccupped some more as he tried to speak "C-Coach…" Brycen brought the panda to his feet. "Now…you need to get going. Tigress will be going with you since she too was involved. Once you pull yourself together, you need to go. I'm taking Tai Lung to the infirmary." As the Black Bear picked up Tai Lung in his arms he began carrying the leopard away, leaving Po behind with Tigress. Po was still sniffling as Tigress walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Po…let's go." As she began walking Po to the door her hand never leaving his shoulder as he continued to shake uncontrollably.

**In the Principals office waiting area…**

Po and Tigress were both waiting on a bench outside the door to the principal's office. Po had calmed down quite a bit since he sat down but was still fidgeting nervously Tigress however was remaining calm and focused. Though she wished she could say something to Po, she had no idea what to say. Just then the Door opened and Master Shifu stepped through his attention now on Tigress who only lowered her head. "Master…" She said as the red Panda merely stared at her. Finally the red panda said "Let's go home…" as Tigress stood her eyes still facing the floor Po stood up saying "M-Master Shifu…sir." Shifu stopped and turned to look at the panda. His eyes furrowed slightly as he waited for the Panda to speak. Tigress also was watching Po curiously. Po was incredibly nervous due to recent events and being in the presence of the great Master Shifu did not help at all. "Um…Well you see... Sir… I just wanted to say…Please don't be mad at Master Tigress…she never did anything today…she was just their…and I just…well….please don't be mad at her… this whole thing was between me and Tai Lung…Tigress never hurt anyone. Tai Lung was being rude to her and she tried walking away but he just wouldn't stop bad mouthing her…so I…stepped in…" Shifu then raised an eyebrow at the panda "So it was you who put that boy in that state?" Po lowered his head as he whispered "Yes...sir…" Shifu then asked "What is your name Panda?" Po looked at the Master and said "Po…sir…" Shifu then turned and addressed his student "come Tigress, we are leaving…" and with that the two Masters left but not before Tigress gave Po a small smile as she left the room. Po sighed heavily as he plopped back down onto the bench. After a moment, the door to his left opened and a small pig man peered around. "Po, you may come in now…" As the pig left the door open, Po stood up and stepped through the door into the principal's office.

There were no Chairs big enough for Po to sit in so he just stood as Principal Yang went behind his Desk. Once he sat down he addressed Po "Po, do you know why you are here?" Po nodded his head saying "Yes sir…" his eyes never leaving the ground. "Then you know that what you have done is understandably wrong?" Po nodded his head again saying "Yes sir…I understand." The pig just sat there for a moment then, pondering something. "Po, normally this behavior would result in a suspension from the school. However, this is the first time you have ever exhibited this behavior. And according to Mr. Brycen you have been the victim of Tai Lung's bullying for quite some time now. To be honest I am impressed that you managed to last this long against that boy's torment. But that still doesn't excuse the fact that you broke the rules…and as a result…We have sent someone to fetch your Father." Po's heart sank. This was it. His dad was going to get here and everything was going to get found out. Just then a voice was heard down the hall.

"Where is he!? Where is my boy!?" as Mr. Ping rushed into the office his eyes falling on Po. "Oh Po! Are you alright my son!? Are you hurt? Anything broken!? Look at your lip! Where is the Punk who did this to my boy! I want him Expelled!" As Mr. Ping turned to the Principal, Po held him back saying "I'm fine dad…really…" Mr. Ping gave his son a hug saying "I'm glad Po, But seriously where is that punk!?" The principal then spoke. "Mr. Ping…I have asked you here so that we may discuss Po…Not Tai Lung." Mr. Ping crossed his wings as he said in an angered voice. "Fine, then talk, why do you want to talk about my son!?" the pig then sighed "Mr. Ping, Po has been involved in a fight here at the school, this is simply not allowed. Normally Po would be suspended for this kind of thing but after talking with Mr. Brycen and Po I have decided to merely give the boy detention." Mr. Ping turned to Po who went back to facing the floor. "Why is my Boy the only one being punished here? What about this Tai Lung Punk Where is his punishment?" Principal Yang brought his hands together saying "Tai Lung will most definitely be getting suspended from the school…as to his immediate punishment…well, we can't actually give him one until he wakes up."

Mr. Ping had a quizzical expression on his face while Po was beginning to feel sick. "What do you mean when he wakes up?" Principal Yang looked to the goose saying "Mr. Ping, Your son has literally beaten the daylights out of Tai Lung…" Mr. Ping turned to Po a look of dread on his face "Po…is this true?" Po whispered a "…Yes sir…" Principal Yang then stated. "Also since this was a direct Violation of the school rules…Po will not be able to compete in the next Wrestling Competition…" Mr. Ping and Po's eyes both widened but for very different reasons. "I don't understand…why would Po be competing in a wrestling competition?" Po began to feel even sicker as this conversation went on.

Principal Yang raised an eyebrow. "Because he is one of our star heavy weight wrestlers…in fact Coach Brycen wanted me to name Po the team Captain…You didn't know?" Mr. Ping slowly turned to his son a look of betrayal on his face. Po couldn't look at his dad…he knew he had just crushed his father's heart and trust in him. "Po…Is what Principal Yang said true?" But Po didn't reply he only nodded his head. Mr. Ping was dumbstruck. As Principal Yang walked to the door and asked his assistant to go fetch Mr. Brycen immediately.

Silence engulfed the room. Po was running through all the things his father would probably do to punish him, when Mr. Brycen walked in "You wanted to see me sir?" As the Black Bear made his way in he noticed Po, Mr. Ping and Principal Yang all in attendance. "Yes Mr. Brycen…it appears that-""How could you allow my Boy to join a stinking wrestling team WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Mr. Ping had interrupted the Principal and was now in front of Mr. Brycen, his face furious. Principal Yang said "Brycen…it appears that Mr. Ping had no knowledge that Po was on your team for the past six months." Mr. Ping turned to Po and asked "S-Six Months!?" Po just bowed his head while Brycen was staring at the goose. They had been found out and now Brycen was more than likely about to get sacked. "Well…you see Sir…I-""Principal Yang! I want this man fired from his teaching position immediately! He allowed my son to partake in a dangerous sport without my consent!" Brycen then insisted "Now hang on their Mr. Ping! Po is an incredibly talented young boy! If you could only see him in the ring just once you'd know just what I'm talking about." Mr. Ping Scoffed "My Boy doesn't need to be anywhere near this RING of yours. He'll get hurt and I forbid it!" Principal Yang then said "Brycen this is a serious matter that will require an investigation, until then you are to be-" "-STOP IT!"

Everyone turned to the panda who had shouted. Po was shaking again, as he tried to calm himself. _Deep breaths_ he thought to himself…_Just like Tigress showed you_…."Mr. Brycen isn't the one to blame…I am…" Mr. Ping gasped as Brycen's eyes widened in surprise. Principal Yang motioned for Po to continue. After another deep breath Po went on. " I forged my dad's signature on the permission scroll to allow me to compete….I trained in private and only competed in the home competitions so dad wouldn't get suspicious…I'm sorry I disobeyed you Dad…But I…I had a reason…" Mr. Ping turned from his son saying "We will talk about this later…" Po began "But Da-" "I SAID LATER, PO!" As the goose began to walk to the office door, he turned saying "Is there anything else Principal Yang?" Principal yang was silent for a moment then he said "No Mr. Ping that will be all…Monday Po will be staying after school to serve his detention time. Until then he is free to go." Mr. Ping turned around saying "Let's go Po…" as he walked out the door. Po followed slowly stopping at Mr. Brycen who just gave Po a small smile Po nearly lost it again. He had let his favorite teacher down…but at least he wouldn't lose his job. "Coach…I'm so sorry…" Brycen just put a firm Paw on Po's shoulder saying "It'll be okay Po, you're a strong boy…you just need to believe that…" Po bowed his head as Mr. Ping hollered "Let's Go Po!" So Po left the office and followed his father home in complete silence.

**At the Jade Palace…**

It had been several hours since the two Masters had returned home from the school. Tigress was kneeling before her Master as Shifu stood before the Sacred Moon Pool in the Hall of Heroes. Finally, after so many hours of uncomfortable silence, Shifu finally broke it. "Is what the Panda boy said today true Tigress?" Tigress just responded "Yes Master Shifu. Tai Lung was giving me trouble and although I warned him to get away from me he refused. If Po had not interfered when he did…I fear Tai Lung would have suffered far worse than a few punches to the face…" Shifu was silent again. Then he spoke "So you admit that you almost lost control?" Tigress bowed her head again saying "Yes Master." Shifu then asked "And this…Po…was able to calm your anger?" Tigress responded again "Yes Master."

Again Shifu was silent. Tigress was wondering what he had been pondering when Zhang the Palace Servant came running into the Hall. "Masters! There is trouble in the Village!" Shifu and Tigress both turned to Zhang as Shifu said to Tigress "We are not finished." Then turned to Zhang saying "What is it Zhang? Zhang then told them "it's Lidong! He's terrorizing the shop owners in the Shopping District!" Shifu then turned to Tigress "Gather the Five and go But Be careful…Lidong may be slow witted but he is very formidable." Tigress bowed as she said "Yes Master Shifu!" as Tigress raced out of the Hall to gather her comrades. As she left the hall she noticed the sky was now covered in dark clouds it was obvious that it was about to start raining any minuet. "Perfect just what I need…more water!" as Tigress sprinted off in the direction of the Barracks to find the Five.

**At the Noodle Shop…**

"But Dad! Can't we at least talk about this!?" Po nearly shouted as Mr. Ping was closing up shop. "NO! You disobeyed me Po! You know I never wanted you to partake in those reckless sports and you flat out went behind my back and did it anyway! You are GROUNDED Mister!" As Mr. Ping was heading into the kitchen Po then said "But you never even asked me why I did it at all! Don't you even care!?" Mr. Ping then turned to his son saying "No Po…I really don't care to know why you went behind my back, or why you've been lying to my face for the past six months. Now Go to Your room!" Po then shouted "You're Unbelievable you know that!?" "NOW!" Mr. Ping Shouted as Po roared back "FINE!" And with that Po stormed up the stairs, slamming his door forcing a drawing of the two of them to fall off the wall it was hanging on. Mr. Ping walked over and looked at the picture of him holding a small Panda cub as he muttered to himself "Teenagers….hmph" as he set the picture down and began to sweep the shop.

Po was breathing hard as he leaned against the door. Man he was on a roll today…First he yelled at Tai Lung…then beat the crap out of him… Then he yelled at three adults in the principal's office…and then just now again at his own father. Po's mind was racing and it was driving him nuts… He needed to blow off some steam. He looked out his window to see it was now raining outside. "Dang…" he said. He was hoping to go for a run, to maybe clear his head. Then he looked over to his bed and noticed the red tunic under it. Po reached down and unfolded the hooded tunic as he grew a smile. "Well…Now's as good a time as any to see how you do in the rain." As Po removed his green Tunic he put on his Red one and placed the hood over his head, casting a shadow over half his face. Po admired the green Dragon on his back in the mirror for a minuet "Man this thing is so cool!" As Po walked over to his window and climbed out it and onto the ledge underneath.

The ledge was the east wall of the restaurant and was only about three feet down from Po's window. As Po leaped down onto the street he looked down both ways seeing that no one was around. He then began to run through the streets. Normally he would stick to the alleys and back streets. But that was when he was keeping a secret from his dad. Now there wasn't any point in hiding anymore so he just ran down the center of the street, as the rain fell down on and around him as he continued to run, making his way towards the shopping district!

**Don't forget to Review! Next Chapter we start to get some action in this story. Hope you liked this one!**


	6. The Hooded Figure In Red

**WOW Some really positive feedback coming from the reviews! I'm glad you guys are all enjoying the story!The story even got put into the "Gold Mine" Community! Never expected THAT! I had some fun with this chapter So I hope you guys enjoy it.  
**

**Chapter Six**

**The Hooded Figure in Red**

**With The Furious Five… **

Tigress and the Five were running across the Valley Rooftops, trying as fast as they could to reach the Shopping District. "So Just who is this Lidong guy anyway?" Monkey asked as he ran alongside Tigress. "Shifu says he's a freakishly large croc bandit who apparently isn't all that bright. But what he lacks in smarts, he more than makes up for in strength. We have to be careful." Mantis then quipped "Oh great...another BIG problem for us to take care of." Viper hissed "Mantis, every problem to you is a BIG problem." Monkey and Crane both snickered but it was Tigress who ordered "Focus everyone! We need to find Lidong before he hurts someone!" The remaining members of the Five all said in unison "YES MAM!" and they continued their search in silence. It wasn't long after that that Crane spotted Lidong over by a tailor shop. "Over there! He's heading into that… tailor shop?" Monkey then said "Maybe he just needs to order some bigger clothes!?" Then Lidong crashed through the front door as Mantis said "Oh… no… He's totally there to rob the joint." Tigress then ordered at her comrades "Let's get in there before he hurts someone! And the Five leaped down from the rooftops and hurried to the shop.

**In the Tailor shop…**

Mrs. Chu had just finished checking her inventory and was about to lock up the shop when she heard the loud crash out front. "What in the world? The bunny said as she came out of the back to investigate. As she emerged her eyes widened in horror, for there standing before her was a massive Croc with studded armbands and a studded belt as he sneered devilishly down at the bunny. Before Mrs. Chu could even find the courage to move a muscle, Lidong picked her up in one hand and held her tight. "Give me cashbox…now…" as Lidong began to squeeze the bunny in his massive hand. "P-Please….you're….hurting….me….can't ….breath…" As the Bunny struggled she was failing miserably as the croc brought her to his face. "Cashbox…NOW!" Lidong roared as the Bunny Was beginning to pass out. "Under…coun…ter." With that Lidong threw the bunny into a few coat racks where Mrs. Chu gave a quiet gasp as she landed, but nothing more. As Lidong made his way to the counter, he heard a low growl coming from the entrance, and turned to see what had made it.

There standing in the doorway in their fighting stances stood the Valley's Furious Five. Tigress ordered coldly "Not, another move…"As she glared daggers at the croc. Lidong just stood there as he muttered "Kids? What are little kids doing here?" Tigress then growled "We aren't just kids you simpleton! We are The Furious Five! Masters of the Jade Palace! And we're here to stop you!" Lidong had quite the amused expression on his face "So…kids want to play? Okay, Lidong will Play with Kung Fu kids a while." Tigress growled at the Croc for not taking them seriously "Take him! She commanded, and the Five Charged Lidong.

**With Po…**

Po was running through the streets in the pouring rain when he came up alongside one of the buildings and braced himself against it. No matter how hard he trained Running was NOT one of his things…but it gave Po a chance to think, especially since no one else was around. Po realized he may have been a bit harsh on his dad and would apologize later for yelling at him, but at the same time Mr. Ping wouldn't even give Po a chance to explain himself. He didn't care. And thinking about that just made Po angrier as he slammed his fist into the wall. "Why won't he just listen!?" Po said to himself. "All I want is a chance to explain myself…that's all…"

Just then, Po heard a cry as someone was being thrown through a window. "What was that!?" Po wondered aloud as he dashed over to the sound turning around the nearest corner. Once he came around he gasped. Lying there on the ground was none other than Master Crane! "Master Crane!" Po cried as he dashed over to the bird dropping to his knees as he picked up the bird in his arms. Crane was breathing but was out cold. Po released a sigh that the bird was alive and put the bird off to the side. He then noticed that he was standing outside Mrs. Chu's shop, and a horrible thought came to him. If Master Crane was here…then so were the rest of the Five…and if they were here…then that meant that Mrs. Chu could be in trouble!

As Po rushed in through the broken down door he saw three other members of the Five. Viper was leaning against a wall near his left Monkey was under a bunch of clothes to his right, and Mantis was sprawled out on the counter. All three were motionless. "Masters!" Po cried, as he checked to see if each were alive. They were as another sigh escaped him "Thank goodness…"Po said as a new thought came to him "But where is Tigress?" Just then he heard a low moan coming from the corner as Po hurried over to the sound. As Po lifted up a bunch of clothes from on top of someone he nearly lost his dinner. "Oh no….Mrs. Chu!...No…" as Po stared down at the bunny who had a piece of a wooden coat hanger sticking through her chest. Po immediately put his hood down as he went to the bunny, lifting her in his arms "Oh my god…Mrs. Chu…Don't worry…I'll…I'll get a healer…We'll get you some help ….yeah…um…oh man…." Po was freaking out. This little old bunny was dying in his hands and he was too terrified to move. Just then Mrs. Chu's eyes opened slowly as she whispered "Po?...what …are you doing…here?" Po was startled to hear her but as the tears were rimming his eyes he fought to hold them back. "Don't worry Mrs. Chu…I'll get you some help…I just….I just…"Mrs. Chu gave him a small smile as she gripped his paw weakly getting his attention. "I'm afraid….that …there is no…time, but will you please…do me…a favor…Po?" Po was speechless as his tears continued to flow he nodded his head sniffling a bit "Anything…" Po said as he griped her little hand. "P-please…tell Mai…I love…her…and to…Mr. Chu…I'm…sorry…" Po nodded that he understood as a hiccup escaped him "I promise…" Po whispered as the bunny smiled again "Thank…you…Po…." And with that the bunny went limp…and Po wailed in despair.

As Po was holding the bunny in his arms he heard a loud growl coming from the back exit. "Tigress! Po exclaimed as he laid Mrs. Chu down on the ground closing her eyes with his paw. Po got to his feet and stared down at the bunny. Whoever did this was now fighting his friend and Po was not about to let Tigress share Mrs. Chu's fate, so Po pulled up his hood and dashed through the back door and into the nearby alley as he heard the sounds of a struggle happening nearby.

**With Tigress and Lidong**

Tigress was doing her best to fend off Lidong but her attacks weren't doing much damage to the massive Croc. As they moved into a nearby alley Lidong lifted a wooden barrel with one hand and threw it at Tigress. The barrel was coming at her so fast that she almost wasn't able to dodge it in time as she front flipped over it and dashed for the Croc. Lidong brought down a massive fist as Tigress leaped to the right landing on a wall sideways as she immediately wall jumped and delivered a spin kick to Lidong's face. Lidong staggered back dazed, but he quickly shook the stars out of his head and roared at Tigress. "_Wow…Shifu wasn't kidding… This guy IS formidable._" as Tigress readied herself for another attack. This time as Lidong charged her and made to attach with his fist again. Tigress leaped into the air but when she realized what was coming it was too late. Lidong had lured her into a trap as he faked with his left fist and spun around slamming Tigress with his massive tail, sending her into a wall.

As Tigress got to her feet Lidong grabbed Tigress with his massive hand and lifted her up off the ground. Tigress struggled but was unable to get free as Lidong said "Time to play with kitty." Resulting in Tigress Growling rather loudly, as Lidong brought Tigress down and smashed her into the ground. Tigress cried out in pain but Lidong didn't stop there. He continued to slam her into the ground and walls as he bashed Tigress around and around. Finally Lidong brought Tigress back to his face and said "Awe, Kitty go nighty night." Tigress was struggling to stay conscious but she was failing miserably "You…bastard…" She spat as Lidong brought his hand around her neck and was beginning to squeeze. Tigress was trying to pry his hands open but her strength was failing her. Try as she might, she couldn't get his grip to loosen. She was now seeing spots, when she could just make out an angered voice from her left. "LET HER GO!" As a red blur bashed into the side of Lidong forcing him to drop Tigress to the ground as he was sent flying into a few barrels.

Tigress was having a hard time seeing cause her vision was blurred but as she looked up at her rescuer all she could make out was a Jade Green Dragon staring back at her as the red hooded figure stood between her and Lidong.

**Po's POV…**

Po was standing between Tigress and Lidong ready for the Croc to get up. He was enraged even more than he was at Tai Lung earlier that day. This Bandit killed Mrs. Chu and was about to do the same thing to his only friend! Well Po wasn't about to let that happen, so he had charged Lidong and delivered a powerful Shoulder bash sending him flying into a bunch of barrels away from his friend.

Po looked over his shoulder to see Tigress struggling to stay conscious. She looked like hell, but she was alive. Po then turned to Lidong and growled "Why don't you pick on someone at least half your size!" as Lidong got to his feet shaking his head. "Who are you red guy!?" Po just shouted "I'm the guy who's gonna take you down!" as Po charged Lidong. Po had no idea what he was doing. He had only been in an actual fight with Tai Lung once! Sure he had been in wrestling matches before but this was different. This guy was willing to kill. But still, Po couldn't let him kill Tigress…and he had to avenge Mrs. Chu!

As Po neared Lidong, the Croc brought his Tail around and tried to knock Po into a wall. But instead of dodging Po caught the tail with both is arms wrapped around it stopping the Croc in mid swing, and he began to swing Lidong around. Caught off guard Lidong lost his footing and was soon being swung around in a circle as Po cried out "RRRAAAARRRRGHHH!" and let the croc fly straight into another wall. Lidong got back up to his feet and stumbled a bit, but he regained his footing as he ran at Po again. As Lidong brought one of his massive fists down, Po ducked underneath him and was now placed just under Lidong's chest as Po raised himself up throwing his shoulder into Lidong's chest, lifting the croc up off its feet. Caught off balance Lidong began to flail as Po began to jump back and slam Lidong's back down upon the ground. Po silently thanked coach Brycen for that move.

As Po got up so did Lidong but he only got to his knees Po then had a thought while he remembered his training with Tigress. "This is for Mrs. Chu!" Po cried as he ran at the Croc, who was still down on his hands and knees trying to shake the stars out of his head. But when the Croc looked up all he saw was the hooded figure flying at him as the guy delivered a powerful spin kick shouting "WHA CHA!" as his foot landed right against Lidong's head knocking him out once and for all and sending him flying into the street. Lidong fell with a loud thud as his eyes rolled back into the back of his head.

Po was breathing hard as he braced himself against the wall."And stay down!" Po said to the unconscious Croc. That was intense. Po had never done anything like that before in his life. Wrestling matches were one thing but this…this was something else. Just then Po could hear some town guards heading his way as he mumbled a "Now you guys show up!" as he retreated back into the shadows.

**Tigress POV…**

Tigress was about to lose consciousness when the hooded red figure returned. As Tigress tried to get to her feet she stumbled forward and was immediately in the figures arms. As she gazed up at the figures face she could just barely make out some jade green orbs floating in front of her as the rest of his face was covered in shadows. As she began to pass out the last thing she heard was "I got you Tigress…."

**Po's POV…**

Po was worried. Tigress was unconscious in his arms and the guards were just a few feet away. Should he take her to the guards? No they would just arrest him, and he was in enough trouble as it was. Plus there was Mrs. Chu and the rest of the Five to worry about. His heart sank when he thought of Mrs. Chu…why did she have to get caught up in all of this…and Poor Mai…how was he going to tell her? Everything was spiraling out of control…today started out like a normal day and it became a real nightmare. As Po carried Tigress to the back entrance he could hear the guards talking from inside. "Take these kids to the hospital stat! They need medical attention. Has anyone seen Master Tigress yet!?" one voice called out. Just then another called "Boss…we have a body here…it's not Master Tigress though…" Po's stomach flipped as he held Tigress closer. He then listened. "Must have been the shop owner…We'll have to see if she has any family nearby…cover her up." Po had tears streaming down his face and was about to start bawling again when Tigress stirred.

"Mmph…" She was still out but her movement reminded Po that he had to get her to the hospital so with a deep breath Po began to run down the alley towards the hospital. Little did he know that a reporter bunny witnessed the entire fight between The red figure , Lidong and Tigress, from a window from above and was now busy writing away as he mumbled "This story is going to make my career!"

Po had run all the way to the Hospital as he carried Tigress in his arms. Not once had she woken and he was beginning to get concerned. As Po reached the hospital he burst into the front door shouting "I need a healer NOW! Master Tigress needs a Healer!" once two goats brought a wooden stretcher to him Po laid Tigress down and they took her to a room. A goat lady was next to Po saying "Sir I'm going to need you to come with-Hey where are you going!?" at that moment Po had dashed out of the hospital and was running once again. The rain was still pouring as Po rounded the corner he could see the guards coming his way with a cart, the other masters lying in it. Po decided to get off the streets and ran to the nearest building As Po climbed the side of the building he again thanked his coach for all those times he made Po climb a tree to do his crunches.

Once Po made it to the rooftop he watched the guards bring in the rest of the five to the hospital the leader then said "Send word to the Jade Palace immediately Master Shifu must be told his students are here and that Master Tigress is unaccounted for." Just then the goat lady who tried to get Po to stay came forward "Actually sir, Master Tigress is already here. Someone in a red hood brought her in just a moment ago." The rhino then said "Red hood you say? Hmm." he turned to the other rhino beside him saying "Take some men and begin searching for this guy in red. If you see him bring him in for questioning." "Yes Sir!" and with that the two soldiers ran in opposite directions, one towards the Jade Palace, the other to the rest of the city guards. Po then backed away from the rooftops edge. His friend was safe, and so were the rest of the Five…Now he had to get out of there before he got caught! As Po turned and began heading home running across the rooftops, his mind trying not to think about Mrs. Chu…something told him he wasn't gonna sleep well tonight…

* * *

**Whatcha think? I had fun with it Don't forget to review**


	7. They Call Him, The Dragon Warrior

**Here we go with another Chapter! Glad you guys liked that last one. Here's to hoping you like this one too!**

**Chapter 7**

**They Call Him, The Dragon Warrior!**

**With Tigress…**

Tigress was struggling to clear her vision. She was in the arms of someone in red with a red hood, a shadow covering his face. She could just make out a pair of jade orbs staring down at her as a soft voice rang through her head "I got you Tigress…" Suddenly a Jade Dragon was staring at her and Tigress woke up.

*Gasp* as Tigress's eyes flew open. She was in a room of some sort. As she looked around she saw she was on a bedroll, to her right she saw the other members of the Five all unconscious and bandaged up. Right then she heard a voice to her left. "You are awake." Tigress turned to see Master Shifu standing in the doorway. "Master." Tigress said as she tried to sit up, her body screamed at her. She was sore all over. Shifu was then beside her as he said "Rest Tigress, you have been through much. To be honest I'm surprised you all are alive…" Tigress then looked to her Master "What about Lidong?" Shifu just nodded his head "He has been apprehended, and is currently on his way to Chor Gohm Prison as we speak. You did well in stopping him last night." Tigress then shook her head no "Master…I'm afraid we failed to stop Lidong last night…he was…too strong for us…If it wasn't for that guy in the red hood…" But Tigress trailed off as the idea of failing her Master chipped away at her pride. "So…there really was a Red hooded figure last night?" Shifu asked bringing Tigress's attention back to him "Y-Yes sir, how did you know?"

Shifu then walked over and closed the door. As he turned to Tigress he spoke. "Apparently someone fitting that description brought you here to the hospital last night…You're saying he was there when you fought Lidong?" Tigress nodded her head as Shifu gave a heavy sigh. "Well, that explains this…" As Shifu brought forth a copy of the "Jaded Scroll" (**The Valley of Peace's equivalent of a newspaper**)and handed it to Tigress. Tigress unrolled the scroll and her eyes widened as the Title of the article read. _Hooded Figure In Red Aids The Furious Five In Stopping Lidong!..._

**In Po's room…**

Po's eyes opened slowly as he began to wake up. He was in his room lying face down on his bed. As Po sat up he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. As he looked around he saw his red tunic lying at the foot of his bed. Then he remembered. How he had snuck back into his room last night through his window, trying not to wake up his dad. He threw his hooded tunic on the floor and collapsed on his bed as he bawled himself to sleep. All he could think about last night was Mrs. Chu lying motionless on her shop floor. The thought of Mrs. Chu brought a final tear to Po's eyes as he wiped it away. Po then walked over to the washbowl in the corner of his room and washed his face as he stared at himself in the mirror.

The face that stared back at Po wasn't one he recognized. Sure it was Po's face. His fur, his eyes…but the expression was grim…and serious. Last night had changed something in Po, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. Po then put on a clean pair of dark blue pants and an old brown tunic. Today was Saturday, and that meant he was working at the shop all day. And Mr. Ping would be opening up soon. Po's eyes then darted to the red tunic and so he walked over to it. After looking at the last thing Mrs. Chu ever made for him, Po folded it up and placed it in his pack. Hidden away in case his dad came up to his room for whatever reason.

Po then went down stairs to see his dad sweeping the shop. Po heaved a heavy sigh, he remembered how he and his dad had that fight last night, and after thinking about Mrs. Chu, he didn't want there to be any tension between them. So he walked forward and greeted his dad. "Morning Dad… you sleep alright?" Mr. Ping turned to see his son smiling at him. After a moment the goose turned away and said "Well enough son…would you please go bring in today's vegetable crates?" Po nodded as he still sensed a bit of tension, but did as he was told. "Sure Dad…" and Po went out the back door.

The morning rush came in and it was busy as always. Po was busy waiting on tables while Mr. Ping made the orders in the kitchen. As Po was bringing an order to a table in the back he overheard two pigs talking. "Did you hear about that robbery last night? Poor Mrs. Chu…her daughter must be devastated." The second pig said "I'm sure…and Mr. Chu won't be able to manage the store alone. Sure I'm sure Mai can help a bit but Mrs. Chu was the driving force of that business. Plus all those repair costs…I feel so bad for them." As Po delivered the order he had a frown on his face. But he didn't cry, rather he couldn't. He then overheard the first Pig again.

"Apparently the Furious Five arrived to stop that Croc, Lidong, but man did they ever get whipped around. Apparently they are all over at the hospital right now. That croc took them all down. The second Pig then asked. "So how did they stop him then?" The first pig said "Don't you read the Jaded Scroll!? It was that red guy in the hood. They're calling him the _Dragon Warrior_!" Just then there was a crash as the two pigs turned to see Po had just dropped a few dirty dishes from an abandoned table and the panda rushed over "What Figure in a Red hood!?" Po asked, as the two pigs just stared at him. Finally the first one said "See for yourself Po." And handed the Panda his copy of the scroll. Po unrolled the scroll and quickly began to read…

**With Tigress and Shifu…**

Tigress began to read aloud.

_Last night, infamous Croc Bandit Lidong, distant cousin to Croc Bandit Leader Fung of the Croc, robbed a local Tailor Shop in the Valley of Peace. The Shop Owner was closing up for the night as Lidong made his way into the shop breaking down the front door. Moments later the Furious Five arrived on the scene and confronted the Bandit in the shop. A fight then ensued, and according to this reporter Lidong seemed to have the upper hand. Shortly after Lidong fled being pursued by Master Tigress a lone figure in a red hood arrived on the scene. The only distinguishable features being the red hooded tunic with a Jade Green Dragon on the Figures back. The figure then ran inside the shop and was then later seen exiting the back following after Master Tigress. _

_Once the Hooded figure arrived on the scene all seemed lost for the fearless leader of the furious Five. The figure in Red then charged Lidong and stood defending the Kung Fu Master. As the battle ensued the Figure displayed immense strength as well as physical ability, and perhaps even a knowledge of Kung Fu. As the Local Town Guard arrived on the scene The Figure in Red was seen later running down the street carrying a seemingly unconscious Master Tigress towards the Valley Hospital. _

_After speaking with The Commander of the guard it has been confirmed that the shop owner has been deemed deceased, though until officials can talk with the Five It is still unclear as to how the owner was killed or by whom. This reporter however feels it's safe to say that Lidong would be responsible for the Death of the shop owner. It was later discovered that the red figure had indeed run Master Tigress all the way over to the Hospital and although staff tried to detain him until the Guard arrived, the figure however fled the Hospital and disappeared into the night. _

_The town Guard has asked that if anyone sees this Figure in Red to contact the nearest Guard so that they may bring this vigilante in for questioning. For purposes of this paper this reporter has decided to name this Red Hooded Figure…_

"The Dragon Warrior!?" As Tigress finished reading the article. She threw the scroll to the side. She was furious. That article made the Five look Like a bunch of amateurs. "Unbelievable!" She shouted as Master Shifu merely stood there taking in his student's outburst. "It is a bit interesting…" The old Master said as he stroked his beard. Tigress then turned toward her master. "Interesting!? That article made us look like fools! And this Dragon Warrior!-" But Shifu cut her off "Is Exactly why you all are still alive." Tigress was silent, then she spoke. "You can't seriously be okay with a hooded moron running on roof tops fighting bandits! We are the Valley Protectors! Not this…This…Coward!" Shifu raised an eyebrow asking "Coward?" Tigress then replied "Yes, Coward! He wears a hood for god's sake! He hides his face! He's a Coward!" Shifu then pointed out "Well Tigress…this Coward is again the reason you are still alive…and with the rest of the Five still out of commission…he may be our only ally at the moment."

Tigress's eyes shot wide open. "You can't be serious…you want us to work with him!?" Shifu brought up a hand. "I'm not saying anything. But if he shows up tonight while You are on patrol and you see him I don't want you to engage him without reason. Anyone whose saves my Daughter deserves a chance to tell his story in my opinion." As Shifu gave Tigress a small smile. Tigress bowed her head as she whispered "Whatever you say Master." Shifu then began to leave as he reached the door he said "You are being released this afternoon. Tonight you will patrol the village alone so you must be careful. You can't rely entirely on this Dragon Warrior to show himself again so soon. Tigress nodded her head as she said "Yes Master Shifu…" As Shifu left Tigress released a heavy sigh. "…Dragon Warrior…hmph…"

**Back with Po**

** "**The Dragon Warrior!?" Po had finished reading as he read the last word loudly catching the attention of most of the shop. Po placed the scroll down. This was bad, he never meant for anyone to see him last night! And here he was caught red hooded and now people were calling him a Dragon Warrior! But then a thought occurred to him _Wait a minute…no one knows it was me last night! They just know it was a figure in red!_ Po released a sigh. He was in the clear, as long as he never wore that tunic in public. That thought brought a frown to his face. He was really proud of that tunic. And it was the last thing Mrs. Chu ever made for him. But it was also a one of a kind…and now he could never wear it again or he would be found out. He sighed heavily as he made his way over to the kitchen.

Once inside his dad asked "Everything okay Po?" Po just nodded saying. "Yeah…I just heard about Mrs. Chu is all." Mr. Ping sighed saying "I know…Lang told me earlier today…Such a shame…Poor little Mai…" Po then said "We should take them some soup or something later…" Mr. Ping nodded saying "I'm already taking care of it. Now…Take out these orders." Po sighed as he got back to work.

The day dragged on, and finally the shop was closed. As Po went to his room he called down the hall. "Good night Dad…" "Good night Po…" as Po closed his door and flopped down on his bed. He gazed at the ceiling thinking to himself, _How did everything get so crazy so fast!? I wonder how Tigress is doing. _As Po got up and walked over to his window opening it and leaned on the sill. As he watched the stars movement caught his eye. As he followed it he saw an orange flash running across the rooftops. "Tigress…" Po whispered, as he stood up. What was she doing!? Certainly she wasn't recovered from last night already!? And where were the rest of the Five? Was she out alone!? Po didn't like this one bit. If Tigress was still hurt then she wasn't in any shape to protect the village.

Po's eyes darted to his bag where his Tunic was. Maybe he should follow her, just to keep an eye on her. So with that Po pulled out the Tunic and switched his shirts, as he pulled the hood up over his head and climbed out the window. But instead of climbing down, he climbed up to his roof and followed the Tiger into the night!

**Let me know what you think! FYI There is a reason I don't write news articles for a living.  
**

**Please Review!**


	8. Tiger Meets Dragon

**Chapter eight up and Posted! One thing I will keep constant in any of my Kung Fu Panda universes is that Tigress will start out hating the Dragon Warrior. Enjoy the read!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Tiger Meets Dragon**

**With Tigress…**

Tigress was running across the rooftops patrolling the village alone. The rest of the Five had been released from the Hospital that evening, but were in no condition to protect the village, so they were all resting in the barracks. Tigress was still incredibly sore but she hid her pain from Shifu saying she was fine. There was no way she was going to leave her home unprotected, and she never trusted anything to some guy in a hood. Her thoughts then went back to the figure's back as the Green Dragon stared back at her. Just who was this guy? As she remembered how she was held in his arms the night before, those jade orbs staring down at her and that soft voice, full of concern… It made Tigress blush a bit but she shook her head saying to herself. "_You have got to be kidding! He's a rogue idiot who showed up once! He probably will never show himself again! Get over it_! _You have a job to do_!"

As Tigress re-focused she continued her patrol, little did she know that just a few rooftops away, a red figure was keeping his distance keeping an eye on her.

Tigress came up to a rooftop just across from a jeweler shop and she came to a stop. Three Crocs were standing guard outside as some more could be heard moving around knocking stands over and looting through the drawers. Tigress then heard one of the Crocs say "Shouldn't we hurry it up? What if the Furious Five show up?" The Croc to his right said "Didn't you hear? Lidong put those kids all in the hospital last night! Only thing we got to worry about is those stupid rhinos and they won't be by for like five more minuets yet." Just then The Leader of the Crocs, Fung, and two lackeys burst through the door carrying a bag filled with what Tigress could only assume to be jewels and cash. "Okay we got the stuff now Let's get out of here!" Just then they all heard a low growl as Tigress leaped off the building and landed on all fours saying "You Crocs aren't going anywhere!"

**Po's POV…**

Po had been hiding behind a chimney two roofs over keeping an eye on Tigress when he saw her leap down and confront the Crocs. What was she doing!? Po didn't know how seriously hurt Tigress was, but surely she wasn't in good enough shape to take down six Croc Bandits! "Tigress what are you thinking?" Po whispered to himself as he moved closer to get a better look and to listen to the figures.

"So…The Tiger is up and about? I heard you kids were all laid out in the Hospital?" Fung had said as his cronies all brought forth a weapon of some sort. Tigress snapped at the leader, "Don't believe everything you hear Fung, Lidong didn't do as good a job as you thought he would!" Fung just sneered "Hah, don't go acting all high and mighty little lady, we all know the only reason you're still standing is because of that guy in the red hood." The Crocs all began to laugh at Tigress as she let a growl escape, furious that they refused to take her seriously. Fung then asked "Come on girly, you don't seriously believe you can take all six of us all alone?" Then a deep voice was heard from above. "Who said she's alone?"

Just then a red blur dropped down from the rooftop from above, behind the Crocs, now blocking there path. As Po raised himself up he towered over the Crocs who were now shaking in fear. One of them said "It's the guy in the Red Hood! The guy who stopped Lidong!" Fung's lackeys were getting scared as Po readied himself for a fight. "YOU!" Po heard Tigress shout from the other side of the Crocs. Po looked and saw Tigress had an angry look on her face as he thought to himself "_Oh great…now she's mad at me!" _"What are you doing here!?" Tigress shouted as she kept her gaze on Po. Po was thinking fast, he couldn't let Tigress suspect who he was, he had to make her think he was someone else…Someone like the Dragon Warrior. "_She is so gonna kill me for this_." Po thought as he responded "I saw you running the rooftops and thought I'd join you for a midnight stroll, that a problem…Whiskers?"

Tigress's eyes widened in shock as her fists clenched "What did you just call me?" Tigress asked in her coldest tone. Fung and the Crocs just went "Ooooo" As Po crossed his arms "Does it matter? Aren't we gonna smash some Croc heads in or something?" Tigress was furious and despite how she wanted to kill the red guy he had a point. She turned to the Crocs who all went "Eeep." As she went "You guys picked the wrong night to rob in my village, as she charged at Fung and his Gang. While Tigress was dealing with three of the crocs, three of the lackeys were turning to run When Po stomped his foot down in their way. "Going somewhere?" He asked as he picked up the first bandit with one hand and threw him into the side of the building knocking the croc out cold. The other two crocs brought out two spears as they began to charge Po, as Po braced himself.

**Tigress POV…**

Tigress was dealing with two larger Crocs at once while Fung hung back letting his boys do all te dirty work. Tigress's gaze kept going to the Warrior in Red as he was holding his own against two crocs with spears. He was dodging each thrust and had managed to disarm one of the crocs. At least it seemed like he was on her side…for now. When it came down to it, Tigress never trusted someone who hid their face. Tigress had delivered a claw strike to a croc's head knocking him out instantly as she turned to see the other one flying towards her As he landed on her Tigress used his momentum against him and rolled back onto her back as she brought her right foot up sending the Croc flying into a wall as he slid down the side and landed on his head as he rolled over with a low "Ugh."

Tigress then got to her feet as she was about to turn around and was met with a club smashed right into her ribs, sending Tigress back onto the ground. As Tigress was on her back she looked up to see Fung standing over her with his Club on his shoulder. "Heh heh…Man, am I gonna be a big shot when word gets around that I took down the great Master Tigress…Say good night Kitten!" As Fung brought his Club back over his head a black Paw grabbed his wrist from behind, stopping him in mid swing. Tigress looked to see the Red Hooded Guy had finished with his crocs and was now protecting her…Again. As the red warrior brought Fung over his shoulder and onto the ground behind him, face down. "The only ones going down tonight are you idiots!" The hooded figure said as Fung got to his feet saying "Just who are you man!?" The hooded figure was silent as Tigress stared at the Dragon on his back, waiting for the hooded figure to answer Fung. After a moment he said. "Don't you read the Jaded Scroll? I'm the **Dragon Warrior**!" And with that, the Dragon Warrior Brought his fist forward right across Fungs face, sending him flying into the rest of his gang, landing with a low "Oomph." As the Croc blacked out.

**Po's POV…**

Compared to Lidong, these guys weren't much of a challenge to Po. Once he was finished with Fung, he walked over to Tigress and extended his paw to her. Tigress looked at the hand for a minute and just knocked it aside, as she got to her feet. She then began to walk over to the bandits and began to round them all up. Po was a bit surprised at her behavior as he said "Um your welcome?" Tigress then spat "For what? Getting in my way?" Po then crossed his arms saying "Well the way I see it, you were in a tight spot there. You mad at me for stepping in?" Tigress then turned on Po shouting "Mad? Oh buddy, mad doesn't even come close! Just who do you think you are!? Running around the rooftops in my Village! This is my Territory and we already have enough protectors, we don't need some moron running around in some hood making our Job harder!" As she finished Po spat at her "Hey! If it wasn't for me, Lidong would have killed you last night! He already killed that poor woman and now her family is suffering for it! Why should other people suffer too!" Tigress was silent as she walked over to Po as he backed away slightly her eyes furrowed "Do you have any idea who you're talking to? I should have you arrested!"

Po then spat "All I'm saying MASTER Tigress! Is that You shouldn't go around yelling at people who only wanted to help, and you know, make sure you don't get yourself killed! Come on don't you have someone who cares about you, who would miss you!?" Tigress was silent for a moment as she thought about his words. "Besides…I knew the rest of the five weren't around tonight so I just wanted to make sure you had someone watching your back, Sorry for being supportive!" As Po turned around and started climbing up the building nearby, he heard Tigress shout from below. "Just who are you anyway!?" Po turned around and gazed at the Tiger as he heard the Town Guards rounding the corner. Should he tell her? Should he tell his only friend that he was the one under the hood? No. He then looked her in the eye and said in a deep voice "I'm the Dragon Warrior! See ya around Whiskers" And with that, Po turned and ran across the rooftops, leaving a conflicted and angered Tigress in his wake."

**So what do you think of the Dragon Warrior? Arrogant? Rude? Completely ridiculous? Well he's here to stay. Gonna try to keep His and Po's personalities different, to help keep people from figuring out who he really is for now.**

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to Review!**


	9. Lunch

**Okay I know Tigress seemed a bit off her game physically in the last chapter, but that's because she was still feeling the effects of her battle with Lidong. She is not weak by any means and will be back to tip top shape in future chapters, don't worry. also I have a plan for how Po will fulfill his promise to Mrs. Chu so no worries their. probably in a chapter a little ways off yet. Here is Chapter nine! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Lunch**

"And then! The Coward just up and ran away!" As Tigress delivered a spin kick at Po as he ducked and went for a low punch which Tigress caught and used Po's momentum to throw the Panda on his back. "Oomph! Ugh…So…you think the guy is a coward? Why!?" as Tigress helped Po to his feet ready to start the match again, as the two got into their ready stances. Tigress delivered a few punches which Po tried blocking, and to be honest he was doing pretty well holding his own. Considering she was taking it easy on him. "Because! The fool wears a Hood, Po! I don't trust hoods, just like I don't trust masks! If you have to hide your face, then obviously you have something else to hide!"

As Tigress brought forth another kick Po blocked it and delivered a kick of his own sending Tigress flying onto her back "Oomph." Tigress looked at Po momentarily stunned as the panda ran up to her saying "Sorry Tigress…you okay?" Tigress just smiled as she accepted Po's hand saying "It's fine Po just means you're getting better. Guess I'm gonna have to stop going so easy on you." At this Tigress took Po's wrist and flipped him again forcing the Panda onto his back. "Ouch…ugh…that hurt…" As Po sat forward and rubbed the back of his head. Tigress kneelt forward saying "Little tip, When you least expect it. Expect it." As She once again helped Po up

"I got to go…Shifu will be wondering where I am soon. Same time tomorrow?" Tigress asked as she walked Po over to his pack as he picked up his black tunic. "Yeah, sounds good. Hey…you wanna grab lunch with me today?" Tigress stopped and turned to face the panda a look of slight confusion on her face "What?" She asked. Po then stuttered "W-well you see I…I was just wondering if maybe…you know…maybe you'd come to my dad's restaurant with me for lunch. I sometimes go home for lunch and I was just…you know to say thanks…for the training…You…probably wanna throw me to the ground again…don't you?" Tigress was admittedly surprised, But she gave the panda a smile saying "Sure, why not? You sure your dad will be okay serving a Kung Fu Master though?" She asked. Po brought his head up saying "Of course he will…In fact I'm sure he'll love to serve the Valley's Great Master Tigress!" Tigress just smiled as she said. "Alright, I'll meet you by the school doors then. See ya later Po." And with that Tigress dropped on all fours and ran off down the path.

Once Tigress was gone Po pumped a fist in the air saying "AWESOME!" as he threw his tunic in the air and caught it with his left hand. This was great! Tigress was gonna have lunch with him again! And in his dad's restaurant! Just then Po heard someone clapping from behind a tree. Po turned to see Coach Brycen emerge from the trees. "Coach! Po shouted as he ran over to the black bear a smile on his face. Brycen just smiled saying "Well look at you Po, friends for a over a week and now you're taking Tigress out on a date." Po blushed as he looked away "What!? No it's not a date…No… We're just getting lunch…" Brycen just went "uh huh. Sure you are…Po, just relax I'm only messing with you my boy. So you're keeping up with your training I see." As he noticed how sweaty Po was. "Yeah, Tigress has been helping with my morning training…she can't always make it, but man when she does she can sure kick my butt." As Po walked over to the river and began washing himself off before he headed home.

Brycen then walked over to Po and sat down next to the panda as he said "Listen Po…I'm proud of you for keeping up with your training…I admit after that day…I was worried about you quitting it all." Po looked up from the river and was silent for a moment, then he said to his coach "Coach…do you remember why I said I wanted to join the wrestling team?" Brycen looked at the panda who was still watching the river. "I do… You wanted to make a change…And I think that's pretty big of you…" Po then turned to Brycen and said "Well I still want that…I don't want to go back to being a fat stupid panda…Wrestling was my excuse to get started, but now…now It's something else…" Brycen then asked "And what's that?" Po wanted to Tell Brycen the truth. The truth that he was the Dragon Warrior everyone was talking about…That he was their when Mrs. Chu died. But something told him not to, so he just said "I'm not entirely sure…Just that I want to keep doing what I'm doing…which I never could have even started without your help…so thanks coach." Brycen put a thick Paw on Po's shoulder as he said "You're welcome Po…Now you better get going, something tells me your dad still doesn't know you're out here." Po just smiled saying "Yeah…I just wish he would listen to me…He never even asked me why I did all this in the first place…and anytime I try to tell him he just shuts me up or walks away." Brycen then said "I'm sure he'll come around eventually Po…just give him time. Now get going and I'll see you in class." Po nodded his head as he got up and ran down the path.

The morning seemed to just drag on for Po as he waited for Lunch to arrive. When it finally did, Po couldn't get to the front doors fast enough. As he waited all he could think about was his upcoming meal with Tigress. He hoped his dad would be respectful to her; she was after all one of the Valley's Protectors. After about five minutes of waiting, Po was beginning to get worried until he saw Tigress rounding a corner and heading his way. When she approached him Tigress said. "Sorry I'm late Po, but I had to let the Five know where I was in case something happened and we were needed." Po just smiled saying "That's okay Tigress, I'm just glad you didn't forget about me!" as the two of them began walking towards the village.

Once Po led Tigress to through the restaurant archway, Tigress looked around the place. It wasn't huge by any means, but it was a nice little restaurant and there were plenty of customers. Once they got halfway through the restaurant, Po shouted "Dad! I'm home!" just then to Tigress's surprise, a gray goose came through the door with two bowls of noodles saying "Oh Po! What a surprise. I didn't know you'd be coming home for lunch today…did you forget to pack yours?" He asked in disbelief. As Po gave the old goose a hug saying "No, I just thought maybe I'd bring a friend by for lunch, Dad this Is Master Tigress, Tigress meet my dad, The best noodle chef in the Valley!" Tigress bowed to Mr. Ping saying "It is an honor to meet you sir." Mr. Ping eyed Tigress a moment but when he saw Po give him a look he just bowed in return saying "The honor is mine Master Tigress…So, what can I get you kids today?" Po then asked "Could we maybe get some of your Secret ingredient soup, and maybe some dumplings? I told Tigress you make the Best dumplings in the Valley!" At this Mr. Ping gave his son a small smile as he said "Of course…you kids go have a seat. I'll let you know when the food is ready." And with that Mr. Ping went back to the kitchen as Po led Tigress over to an empty table.

Once the two were seated Tigress spoke. "You never told me you were adopted." Po looked at her a moment slightly confused then he looked at his dad and then back to her saying "Oh, yeah, well…to be honest I never really thought like I've been adopted…I mean, I know I was adopted, but Dad's the only family I've ever known so, it never really felt like I was adopted, you know? Dad's just …well he's my dad." Tigress nodded that she understood then she said "You know…I was adopted too…by Master Shifu." Po looked at her and asked "What's he like anyway…that time outside the principal's office was the first time I got to speak with him…is he always so…stern?" Tigress bowed her head as she said "He can come across strict most of the time, but every once and a while he can be caring, though those are few and rare times indeed." Po placed his paw on her hand as he said "I'm sure he loves you Tigress… How could he not?" Tigress looked up at Po as she said "That's sweet of you Po…thanks." Just then Mr. Ping sat two bowls of noodles down before the two along with a bowl of dumplings, "Order up!" Po looked to his dad and said "Thanks dad, but I could have come gotten the food for you." Mr. Ping just shook his head saying "Don't worry Po, you kids enjoy your meal and don't forget to be finished in time to get back to school!" Po nodded his head saying "yes sir." as the goose walked away. Po was glad Mr. Ping was putting on a good face for Tigress. He knew his dad was still upset with him and had to make sure to talk to him later.

As the two were left alone Po looked at Tigress. Tigress realized Po was staring at her and she gave him a quizzical look as Po said. "Just waiting to see how you like the soup!" He said with a smile. Tigress reached for her chopsticks and took a bite. Immediately her eyes widened and Po started to laugh. "heh heh…That never gets old!" Tigress looked at her soup saying "This is absolutely incredible! So many flavors…and the spices…It's amazing!" as she began to eat her soup. Po chuckled as he too began to eat his lunch. After several minutes the two finished there soup and were working on the dumplings when Tigress said. "I think maybe I'll bring the Five by sometime…I'm sure Mantis would love these dumplings, that bug can eat more than all of us easily." Po looked at her saying "That would be so cool! I've never me the rest of the Five before!" Tigress then asked "Really? Even though we have classes together?" Po then reminded her "I never started taking to you until just over a week ago, remember?"

Tigress realized it and was about to make a suggestion when a pig bandit walked up to the counter and got in Mr. Ping's face "Listen old man! Gimme all your money right now and no one has to get hurt!" as the Pig pulled out a sword and brought it to Mr. Ping's face threateningly. Mr. Ping slowly reached for his cash box saying "Now please…I don't want any trouble." Tigress stood saying "Did he seriously walk past me and think I'd let this slide? No one robs my friend's restaurant without answering to me. Be right back Po. I think I'll help your dad throw out some garbage." Po smiled as he turned around to get a good view of the show.

Tigress walked up behind the bandit and waited for him to take notice of her. When he did his face became one of dread as Tigress spat "Stealing from a hard working citizen with me not thirty feet away? Not so smart." As the Pig brought his sword around at Tigress, she disarmed him and threw him onto the floor behind her throwing the sword to the side. The customers gasped as Po just sat there with a smile on his face. As the Pig got up and started to run Po brought out his foot from the table and tripped the pig sending him right back down to the ground. "Oomph! What the!?" as he looked up at the massive Panda his eyes full of fear. Po then said "I think Tigress still has a few words for you buddy." And with that Tigress picked the pig up by the back of the tunic and got in his face. "This Place is under my protection you scumbag! If I see you or anyone else try to rob this place again you and the rest of your filth will have to deal with ME Personally!" With that Tigress brought a claw strike to the pigs face and knocked him out cold. The citizens cheered as Mr. Ping walked forward saying "Thank you Master Tigress, Po are you alright son?" Po just smiled saying "Uh huh, wasn't Tigress just awesome dad!?" Mr. Ping put on a smile saying "Impressive indeed…to show my appreciation…your meal today is on the house…" Tigress smiled saying "Thank you Mr. Ping, and it was nothing…anything to help a friend." at this she looked at Po and smiled as he smiled back.

"Listen I have to take this loser to the guards, but tell you what. Since our meal was interrupted maybe you would come up to the Palace for dinner tonight? You could meet the rest of the Five and even Master Shifu. What do you say Po?" Po was wide eyed "Me!? Come to the Jade Palace!? Meet the Five!? That would be AWESOME! Can I go Dad!? PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE!?" Po was on his knees pleading with his dad, his paws together and his Jade Orbs wide. Mr. Ping just looked at his son and with a sigh he said "I suppose one night away from the shop wouldn't hurt, on one condition!" Po waited for his dad to continue as he brought forth a few coupons "You give each of the masters a coupon to my shop!" Po smiled as he lifted his dad and spun him around saying "Thanks Dad!" as he set his dad down he turned to Tigress a smile on his face "What should I bring? Wait, no, what do I wear!? Oh man! I'm so nervous! I've never been to the Jade Palace before." Tigress just shook her head saying "You don't need to bring anything Po, the palace chef will be preparing the meal. Also just come in what you're wearing now, we're not fancy or nothing. In fact you'll probably be the best dressed either way. I'll see you in class Po." And with that Tigress left with the bandit leaving behind an incredibly giddy Panda. "This is gonna be so cool!" Po said as he took off towards the school.

**Don't forget to Review!**


	10. Dinner Conversation

**Hey ya! Thanks for coming back! Must mean you like the story! GREAT! anyway, got another Chapter up for you guys so enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 10**

**Dinner Conversation**

"You've invited the Panda to the Palace for dinner?" Shifu asked as Tigress stood before him in the Hall of Heroes. "Yes sir, I hope that's all right…you see there was an incident today at his father's restaurant and I only wanted to make it up to Po. So…is it okay if he has dinner with us tonight?" Shifu stood before Tigress and looked at her with his usual serious face. Finally with a sigh he said "I suppose no harm can come of it…I shall have Chef Han prepare something special for our guest…perhaps I should send him to the market though for some extra supplies…" as Shifu went to leave for the kitchen. Tigress smiled "This is going be great. I should go tell the others now." And with that Tigress left to tell her friends, as she made her way over to the training hall.

Tigress entered the training room to see the other Masters training on their favorite equipment. "Hey Tigress! Where have you been?" Monkey asked as he swung from the spiked rings. "Talking with Master Shifu. Po's coming to the Palace tonight for dinner." Viper slithered forward saying followed by the other masters. "He is? That's great! We can finally meet him in person!" Mantis then said "You do know we're all in the same class right? You could have talked to him at any time if you wanted." Viper then said " I know…but he's always been so distant before, I kind of felt like he never wanted to really talk to anyone. So when's he coming?" Tigress then said "once he's done with Detention." The others just stared at Tigress but it was Crane who asked "Say what?" Tigress explained "Last week that creep Tai Lung was giving me a hard time and Po stood up for me…then he finally put Tai Lung in his place. Unfortunately he ended up getting Detention for it as well." "Wait a minute! I heard Tai Lung got the crap beat out of him, you saying Po did that!?" Mantis asked hopping forward. Tigress nodded her head saying "He sure did." Mantis went wide eyed "I so got to meet this guy!" And with that the masters left to get ready for their guest.

**With Po…**

Po was making his way up the thousand steps to the Jade Palace. "Forget suicides, next time Coach should just make me climb these stupid stairs!" Po muttered as he made his way up the steps. Once Po made his way to the top he reached for the door and knocked. ***knock*** ***knock*** ***knock*** "Hello!" Po called as he waited patiently. After a moment the giant doors opened and Po was met with a goose in a yellow uniform "Hiya" Po said as he smiled at the goose "My name is Po, Master Tigress invited me to the Palace?" Po finished a bit uneasily once the goose gave him a confused look. Suddenly the goose said "Oh yes, of course sir! We have been expecting you. Please do follow me, the masters are this way." And with that Po followed the goose into the palace courtyard.  
"Whoa! This place is so cool! I can't believe Tigress lives here!" Po exclaimed as the two began walking towards the palace, Po taking in every inch of the grounds. "So what's your name?" Po asked as they climbed the steps. The Goose turned to the Po saying "My name is Zhang sir, Head messenger and servant of the Jade Palace. Now through here the Masters will be waiting for you. Now, if you'll excuse me." And with that Zhang left and flew off towards another building. Po opened the door and peered down the hall. "Um…Hello? Tigress?" as Po stepped in and began walking down the hall.

The hall was lined with paintings and all kinds of artifacts and weapons. "Wow this stuff is so cool! I bet coach would have a field day with this stuff!" as Po neared the end of the hall he gasped. He had emerged into a huge dining hall with a long table and several chairs. "Wow…" Was all Po could say. Upon his arrival Tigress noticed him and said "Po! You made it." As Tigress walked over to him Po smiled as she neared him "Not fancy huh?" Po asked with a raised eyebrow. Tigress just shook her head saying "Come on, Let me introduce you to the Five." As she pulled Po's arm taking him over to the Five who were seated around the table. When they reached it Tigress said "Po, I'd like you to meet Masters Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis. Everyone, this is my friend Po." Everyone said hello and nice to meet you at Po as he bowed before them all saying "It is an honor to finally meet you all. Tigress has told me a bit about you guys." Monkey then said "Really? Like what?"

Just then the doors opened and Master Shifu entered. At his presence the Five immediately got up forming a line next to the table and bowed saying in Unison "Good Evening Master." Po was a bit surprised at the Five, but then he realized he should bow too and did so saying "Master it is an honor to be in your presence once again." Shifu smiled saying "And it is good to finally meet you as well Po, Tigress has said much about you. Though I'm afraid I have some bad news." The Five then tensed "Is it bandits Master? Is someone hurt?" Tigress asked stepping forward, but Shifu silenced her with his hand saying "Nothing of the sort Master Tigress. I'm afraid Chef Han has gone home early due to a fever. He is not able to make a meal for us."

The Five bowed their heads but it was Mantis who said "So what? No dinner!?" Tigress walked over to Po saying "I'm sorry Po, I wanted to do something nice for you…But it looks like that won't be possible." as she lowered her head. Po just smiled at her saying "Don't feel bad Tigress, I have an idea." as the Masters all turned to the panda. "I can make dinner for everyone!" Po said as they all adopted looks of surprise. Shifu then said "Don't be ridiculous Po, you are our guest, and we wouldn't make you cook for us!" Mantis then hoped up of Po's shoulder saying "But uh, just out of curiosity, what would you cook!?" Po smiled turning to the bug saying "Well I am the son of a famous Noodle Chef, I can make our family's Secret Ingredient Soup, Maybe even a few dumplings?" Mantis went wide eyed "I say we let the big guy cook!" Shifu then stepped forward asking "Are you sure you don't mind Po?" Po just smiled saying "Of course I am! It's the least I can do after you all have made me feel so welcome." Tigress smiled as she stepped forward. "Well then, let me show you to the kitchen." And with that Tigress led Po through some doors off to the left as the other Masters sat down and waited for their meal.

Po marveled at the kitchen "Wow…even the kitchen is impressive!" As Po walked forward and began to open the cupboards looking to see what he had to work with. "So do you think you have everything you need?" Tigress asked as she walked over to him. Po smiled saying "That and more! Wanna help with the dumplings?" Po asked as he washed his paws in a wash tub. Tigress nodded and as Po instructed her, she began to make the dumplings while Po chopped up some vegetables. Po was a blur in the kitchen; Tigress was impressed with just how skilled he was as he began to make his soup. Po was looking in the cupboards again until he found what he was looking for. "There you are" Po said as he added the garlic to the soup. "Now, for the secret ingredient." Po then turned to Tigress. "Um could you maybe turn around?" Tigress just looked at Po confused "My dad doesn't want anyone to know what the secret ingredient is for his soup! That would get rid of the secret." Po said sheepishly. As Tigress sighed and turned around.

After a moment she heard a drip and Po said "There! All ready!" as Tigress turned around She was shocked to see Po with three bowls on his left arm, four on his right and the bowl of Dumplings on his head. "Wow…" She said as Po smiled "Years of practice." Po said as he made his way to the door. "After you." Po said as Tigress opened the door and the two stepped through. "Order up!" Po said as he walked over to the masters, who marveled at his display of balance. As Po sent each bowl to each master in a fluid motion he then reached for the bowl on top of his head and spun it on his finger as he then set the bowl down onto the center of the table. "Very impressive Po." Shifu said as the panda bowed saying "Thank you Master Shifu, please everyone enjoy!" and with that everyone began to eat except for Po, he was waiting to see their reaction to his soup. This time Tigress waited as well. Soon all of the other Masters gasped in surprise at Po's soup. Tigress turned to Po saying "You were right, that is rather amusing." Resulting in Po chuckling. Mantis exclaimed "This is REALLY GOOD! As he began scarfing it all down. Everyone complimented Po on his soup which brought a smile to his face as they began to eat.

About halfway through the soup Crane spoke "So Po, Tigress says you're a pretty good wrestler!" Po lowered his head as Tigress face palmed herself. She forgot to tell them Po had been removed from the team by his father. "What?" Crane asked as everyone was now looking at Po. Tigress started "Well… you see Crane-" But Po cut her off "It's okay Tigress, I got this. Anyway Master Crane, Tigress is right, I am a good wrestler, but unfortunately I'm no longer on the school's team… or rather I can't be anymore." Everyone was confused when Monkey asked "Is it because of your fight with Tai Lung?" Po nodded "Sort of, but it's a bit more complicated than that. Let's just say my dad and I don't exactly see eye to eye on the subject…" Tigress thought to herself "_If that isn't an understatement..._" but she remained quiet.

Everyone was silent for a minute when Mantis said "Well whatever you did to Tai Lung Po, you sure are the talk of the school!" Po looked at the bug "What!?" Monkey said "Yeah, everyone's talking about how you threw that loser into that shelf and beat the daylights out of him! Way to go my friend." Crane and Viper nodded as Viper said "He was a creep, when I heard about what he had said about Tigress, I probably would have done the same thing." Everyone turned to Po, who was now staring at his empty bowl. Master Shifu seemed to be watching the panda very closely waiting for Po's reaction. Tigress put her paw on his shoulder. She knew what he was thinking. "Thanks for the support everyone…but I don't deserve it…" Tigress squeezed his shoulder "Don't be silly Po, what you did for me was very noble." Po then turned to Tigress saying "Noble maybe…but it was still wrong…after the things he said to you…I lost it…If it wasn't for Coach…I don't know…" as he continued to stare at his bowl. Shifu then spoke up "It takes a big man to admit his actions were wrong Po, nevertheless, I appreciate you sticking up for Tigress all the same." Po looked up to see the old master giving him a supportive smile as Po bowed his head "Thank you Master Shifu." And with that the atmosphere became lighter again.

"So how about this Dragon Warrior guy running around!?" Mantis asked everyone. Resulting in Po nearly choking on a dumpling. After Po recovered Monkey said "I don't know man, sure he saved Tigress the other night and apparently joined in with her again last night, but I just don't know." Viper hissed "I don't like him, I mean the guy wears a hood for crying out loud! Get real." Crane added "I don't know Viper, He may be a mystery, but he apparently has skill, it might be nice having an ally in the Valley for once instead of another crook." Po smiled slightly at this. At least not everyone hated his guts. "I still think the guy is an arrogant coward!" Everyone turned to Tigress to see her arms crossed saying "You should have been there to see the way he talked to me! He has no respect for who we are or what we do! Honestly I don't think I'll ever understand what would possess the guy to do this."Po thought to himself. "_You couldn't be more wrong Tigress._" "Maybe he just wanted to help…"

Everyone turned to look at Po who uttered the last sentence. "You can't seriously be a fan of this guys'!?" Tigress asked him as Po turned to her and said "That's not what I'm saying at all…But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't glad he was there that night you faced Lidong…I don't wanna think about what could have happened otherwise…" Tigress and everyone else was shocked at Po's words, but especially Tigress. She then remembered the Dragon Warrior's words to her the other night_**. "Come on! Don't you have someone who cares about you, who would miss you!?"**_ At the time, Po was the only person who came to her mind…this panda she had only really known for just over a week. Tigress shook her head and said "I'm sorry Po, I never thought about that. But still, his attitude just irritates me…" Po smiled a bit to himself, apparently he did a good job at hiding his personality the other night.

"It would be cool to see this guy up close though…So far Tigress is the only one who's gotten to see him." Mantis said. Monkey then asked "You think this guy will show up again?" Tigress then scoffed "I'm sure he will, he just better watch out…I still have a claw strike for that guy's face for calling me Whiskers…" Monkey snickered as Tigress punched him in the shoulder. Viper then asked "You think he'll show up at the Tournament?" Po then asked "What tournament?" Crane answered "It's just a Kung Fu Tournament that will be held here at the Palace in a few days. Warriors all around will be coming here for a chance at a Great Trophy, and the Prize money." Monkey added "I hear the prize is gonna be fifty thousand Yuan!" Po was getting excited "A tournament! That is so cool! You should totally enter Tigress!" as Po turned to her with a smile on his face. Tigress smiled back saying "I intend to, and I think I might have a way to get the Dragon Warrior to show up as well…" Po then began to feel a bit worried as he asked "H-How's that!?" everyone looked to Tigress as she said with a sly grin "Because I'm calling him out! Time to show this Dragon Warrior just who's village this really is…"

**So whatcha think? Next Chapter is the Challenge! Will the Dragon Warrior accept? Check back to find out!**

**Review!**


	11. The Challenge

**Chapter 11 is up and about! Tigress is Calling out the Dragon Warrior! Will he accept? Check it out!  
**

**Chapter 11**

**The Challenge!**

The next few days seemed to fly by for Po. Tigress was unable to train with him in the mornings, because she was training for the tournament that was coming up. But Po still got to see her in class. Two days after dinner at the Palace, Po was in the school hallway walking to his next class, when a familiar tiger walked up behind him. "Good Morning Po." Po turned to Tigress and smiled. "Morning Tigress! You ready for the Tournament?" Tigress nodded her head saying "Of course. Listen Po I have a favor to ask." Po stopped and leaned against the wall as he let some students pass him. "Sure Tigress, what is it?" Tigress then began to search her bag pulling out a piece of paper. "Could you see if you can hang this up outside your father's restaurant?" As she handed Po the flier. Po unrolled the paper and his eyes widened. It was Tigress's challenge to the Dragon Warrior!

The Flier read: _Attention Dragon Warrior! I, Master Tigress of the Jade Palace's Furious Five have issued a formal Challenge of skill and combat, following the conclusion to this year's Kung Fu Tournament. It's time to show everyone just who is the number one Protector of this Valley. Meet me at the spot where it all began with your answer or be branded a coward for all time! I'll be waiting._

_-Master Tigress_

Po looked up from the flier with a quizzical look. "Where it all began?" Tigress then nodded "Yes…on the roof of the tailor shop Lidong attacked. If he can't figure it out, well then he has no reason to be around at all." Po frowned a bit and asked "Why does this guy bug you so much? Have you even seen him since that night you went out on patrol by yourself?" Tigress scoffed saying "No, but that doesn't mean he's not around! Besides, if he is indeed gone then it only proves my point that he's a coward. So do you think you can hang this up?" Po just looked at the flier. "Sure…I guess I can do that for ya." Tigress smiled saying "Thanks Po, are you coming to the tournament tomorrow?" Po's face fell. "If my dad lets me go. Things are still a bit tense between us."

Tigress then said "Well, just tell him you got a special seat up front right next to Master Oogway!" Po grabbed the wall behind him and dropped his pack saying "Wha…WHAT!? MASTER OOGWA-Mmmph!?" Tigress had just then put her paw over his mouth saying as students turned to see what the all the commotion was about. "Shhh! Yes Master Oogway! He's coming to the Palace to present the winner with the trophy and Prize money. Shifu said if I wanted to invite you, you could sit with him and Master Oogway with Viper, Crane, and Mantis." Po then said through Tigress's Paw "Mmat mis mo mool!" Tigress removed her paw as Po tried again. "That is so cool! But wait, aren't the others competing?" Tigress shook her head saying "Just Monkey and me, the others just want to watch." Po was ecstatic. He couldn't believe it! He was going to meet the Great Master Oogway! In person!

"This is gonna be AWESOME!" Tigress rolled her eyes as she picked up Po's pack, and the two walked on to class. After School Po ran all the way home and burst through the back door! "DAD! You'll never guess what happened today!" Mr. Ping Jumped out of his skin as Po burst through the door. "Goodness Po! What have I told you about doing that!?" Po winced as he realized what he did. "Sorry dad, but I have awesome news!" As Po brought his dad back to the back of the kitchen so that the customers might not hear them. "Dad! Tigress has invited me to this year's Tournament! I get to sit next to Master Shifu, the Five, and even Master Oogway! Master Oogway for crying out loud! Please Dad ! You got to let me go!"

Mr. Ping just looked at Po with an annoyed face. "I don't know Po…When is this tournament?" Po nearly shouted "Tomorrow!" Mr. Ping seemed to be mulling it over. "I don't know. Tomorrow is Thursday, and we tend to be pretty busy on Thursday…" Po's heart sank. "Are you seriously not gonna let me go because you think there will be customers. Dad! The entire Valley will be at the tournament! No one is gonna be around to eat noodles!" Mr. Ping was silent again when Po had a thought. "What if I give Master Oogway a coupon to your restaurant?" Mr. Ping's interest perked up at that thought. "Now there is a thought…Master Oogway travels quite a bit…If he has one of my coupons then maybe he'll eat here…bringing in more customers, plus he would tell people all over China about my Noodles! Alright Po you can go. But you have to Promise to give Master Oogway these Coupons!" As Mr. Ping handed Po the coupons Po gave his Dad the biggest bear hug ever saying "Thanks Dad! I got to go do my homework!" As Po climbed the stairs Mr. Ping called up "Don't be late for the dinner rush!" ***Door slams shut*** "***Sigh*** Teenagers…always in such a hurry." as Mr. Ping went back to his noodles.

Po was in his room grinning ear to ear. This was great! He was gonna get to watch Tigress compete as well as meet the Great Master Oogway! Po was so excited that he threw his pack onto the floor and almost didn't notice his red tunic slide out a bit with Tigress's flier. Po walked over to the flier and picked it up, his ears flattening. "Oh yeah…this…" Po forgot all about Tigress's Challenge to him…well, to the Dragon Warrior. How was he gonna both go to the tournament to watch as Po and be the Dragon Warrior at the same time? He was gonna have to figure that out later though. He had math to do right then and he needed to practice.

That evening as Po and Mr. Ping were closing up shop there were only two more customers left in the restaurant. Po was sweeping the floor as he approached the two pigs. "Excuse me fellas but we're closing up in about ten minutes so if you're finished…" as Po began to reach for the empty bowl the first pig slammed a knife down in front of his paw. "Listen panda! If we got ten minutes then we got ten minutes! Now make yourself useful and bring us some more Dumplings!" Po just glared at the two pigs as he said "We aren't making dumplings anymore tonight…" Just then Mr. Ping was at Po's side saying "Po I need you to sweep outside now." Po was about to object When he saw the look in his dad's eyes and knew it would be pointless to argue. As Po left he heard Mr. Ping take the pigs order for more dumplings to go.

Po had finished sweeping outside and was taking out some trash when he heard the two pigs leaving the shop. As Po peered around the corner he overheard the two pigs talking "So, are the fights going on tonight?" He heard the firs pig ask. The second pig said. "Yeah, just tonight though. Gonna be busy here tomorrow with this stupid tournament. They're holding them over on west side of the village at that old abandoned warehouse." The second pig asked "Think we can score some easy cash tonight?" The first one said "Without a doubt. Let's head over their now!" and with that the two pigs were out of ear shot. Po said to himself, "Fights huh? I better tell Tigress about them tonight." As the panda turned and walked inside through the back door.

**With Tigress…Tigress POV.**

Tigress was waiting on the roof of the now boarded up Tailor shop waiting. She had been here for an hour now and was beginning to lose her patients when her ear twitched and she heard a low thud as someone landed behind her. Tigress turned and glared at the figure before her. Their standing not twenty feet away from her stood the Dragon Warrior. His Jade green eyes staring at her through his hood which covered his face in shadow, Tigress then addressed the Figure. "I see you got my message." She said coldly. As the Dragon Warrior reached behind him into his back pocket and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper. "Kinda hard to miss it, you put it up all over half of the village." as the Dragon Warrior threw the paper ball to her feet.

Tigress continued to glare at the Dragon Warrior as she asked him. "And your answer? Do you accept my challenge?" The Dragon Warrior walked passed her and stared off towards the west. "Later. What do you know about some fights going on around here?" Tigress was about to snap at the Hooded figure when she remembered Shifu telling the Five about some illegal street fighting happening in the village. They had kept an eye out for any clues as to where they might be held but never had any luck. Could this guy know something about them? "Only that for the past three months they've been held here in the Valley somewhere, only we haven't been able to figure out where. Why do you ask?" Tigress asked suspiciously. The Dragon Warrior placed his right foot on the edge of the roof and leaned on his knee as he continued to stare into the distance. Was he trying to avoid making eye contact? "Because I think I may know where they are being held tonight…and that there may be quite a few participants." Tigress's eye furrowed "And just how did you come by this information exactly?" The Dragon Warrior half turned to her saying "I keep my ear to the ground. So…you coming?" As the Dragon Warrior dropped to a nearby roof and started to head west. "Hey!" As Tigress leaped off the roof and followed the Dragon Warrior across the roof tops.

Tigress was impressed. This guy was not only strong but he was able to maintain a decent pace as the two Ran across the village roofs in silence. Tigress had no idea where he was taking her but Shifu said not to pummel him until he gave her a good enough reason. So she just followed him, her eyed glued to that Jade Dragon on his back. Where did he even get a tunic like that? Was it homemade? Tigress shook her head of the thoughts as she shouted at herself _Focus! You can't let him out of your sight! You can't trust him! For all you know this is a trap!_ But something told Tigress that was very unlikely. If this guy wanted her dead then why would he have saved her that first night, and then jumped in to her aid the other night? Soon the Dragon Warrior came to a halt as he stood on the edge of a rooftop staring at an old abandoned warehouse. "We're here…" he said blandly, as Tigress landed off to his side.

Tigress had to admit, this would be a likely place to hold some illegal fights. "So just how did you figure out the fights are being held here?" The Dragon Warrior motioned to the ground with his head saying "Overheard those two an hour ago talking about them." Tigress noticed two pigs walking up to the door and whisper something into the peek slot as the door opened and a large gorilla let the two inside closing the door behind them. "Any chance you heard what they said?" The Dragon Warrior asked as Tigress shook her head no saying "Unfortunately no." The Dragon Warrior then commented "So much for using the front door…Okay, Whiskers, what's the plan?" Tigress nearly ripped this guy's head off his shoulders when she said "Don't call me that! And anyway, if we can't use the door without being caught then we go through the roof!" The Dragon Warrior then motioned with his left hand forward "After you then." Tigress scoffed as she leaped down from the roof and headed over to the right side of the building with the Dragon Warrior right behind her.

As Tigress and the Dragon Warrior ran along the right side of the building Tigress stopped and peered in through a window. There was only the one gorilla in view as Tigress continued to look around. Seeing nothing else Tigress began climbing up the walls scaling with her claws digging into the walls. The Dragon Warrior ran to the back corner of the building and began using the window sills to climb up the building. Once the Dragon Warrior reached the top Tigress opened a door in the roof leading into a staircase going down into the building. She then motioned to the Dragon Warrior "After you…" in a sarcastic tone The Dragon Warrior just went inside not saying anything, as Tigress followed him.

They eventually came to an upper level inside the building. The stairs leading to where they currently were, had fallen through from the main floor. As Tigress and the Dragon Warrior crept to the edge of the railing they could see down into the center of the warehouse. It was basically just one massive room with multiple levels. There in the center was a makeshift ring as two figures stood in a circle surrounded by a bunch of thugs and rich people screaming and hollering at the two fighters. One was a huge boar the size of the Dragon Warrior himself while the other was a Croc just shorter than Tigress. As the boar picked up the croc in his hands he threw the Croc out of the ring as the croc hit the wall and slid to the ground knocked out cold. The crowd cheered while others yelled cries of frustration as a hat was passes around for the next round of bets.

"A lot of thugs here tonight." The Dragon Warrior whispered as Tigress watched on. Suddenly a wolf in a gray tunic stepped forward "Is there anyone who thinks they can take on the mighty Doran? Undefeated Champion of the ring!?" The Dragon Warrior whispered to Tigress. "So how you wanna do this?" But Tigress wasn't listening as she leaped onto the railing and dropped down onto the center of the ring, landing on all fours. "Hello boys! Mind if I have a go at it?" The Dragon Warrior just stood up there, his head in his palm leaning on the railing "Or you know, we can just drop in, why didn't I think of that?" he said sarcastically. As the Dragon Warrior grabbed a hanging chain and rode it down, flying straight into Doran, knocking him out with a swift kick like it was nobody's business. "Okay, whoever bet on that guy! You lost." The Dragon Warrior called out as Tigress just rolled her eyes. Someone to her left shouted "It's that Master Tigress, and the Dragon Warrior!" while the wolf said "A thousand Yuan for whoever brings them down!" And with that Tigress was back to back with the Dragon Warrior as they were encircled by the mob. "I got to say…Not liking your plan here." Tigress just scoffed saying "Shut up and just stay out of my way." and with that the Two warriors went to work.

Tigress was flying through the small fry, a lot of these guys weren't much of a threat as Tigress delivered strike after strike, knocking out foes of sending them flying into another thug. She chanced a glance at the Dragon Warrior and noticed he was dealing with quite a few larger opponents but was holding his own just fine. Tigress was surprised he could keep that hood up while fighting that many opponents though she wished it would just fall back. Tigress was momentarily distracted when she was met in the face with a metal pole. As she looked up a bit dazed she saw the wolf approaching her with a metal pole about to deliver another swing when a brick was thrown at his head and he fell back unconscious. Tigress looked to see the Dragon Warrior give a quick thumbs up as he jumped back from a gorillas fist. _Saved by that lunatic again! _Tigress screamed in her head, as Tigress returned her attention to her opponents.

**Po's POV…**

Po was doing well holding his own against these guys, his training with Tigress was really paying off as he dodged and jumped away from his opponents. The gorilla in front of him brought down his fist again but this time Po caught it and threw the ape over his shoulder and threw the gorilla onto his back. Po then Jumped up onto the Gorillas chest and delivered a two foot stomp forcing the wind right out of the Gorilla. Unbeknownst to Po another pig had snuck up behind him wielding a dagger. As the Pig got near Po; he heard Tigress shout "Look out!" But it was too late. The pig had brought the knife up in an upward slash cutting the back of Po's right shoulder ,this resulted in the fabric tearing a bit, as Po cried out in pain "GYAAHHH!?" As he turned he saw Tigress fly at the pig, delivering a spin kick sending the pig right into a wall as he slid down it and passed out.

That pig was the last of the thugs as Po stood there holding the back of his shoulder. Tigress had walked over to him saying "You're hurt!" But Po just stuck out his arm saying "It's just a scratch." Tigress made to get around him But Po kept blocking her advance. "Don't be ridiculous, let me see." But Po did something he immediately regretted "I said I'm FINE!" The Dragon Warrior roared at Tigress. If Tigress saw his wound she would more than likely see through the torn fabric to the wound and then his fur. With him being the only panda in the village it wouldn't be too hard to put two and two together and he would be found out. Heck, even Tai Lung could do it. Tigress glared at the Dragon Warrior as she yelled "Just let me see it!" As Tigress reached for Po's shoulder Po immediately grabbed her wrist and threw her over his good shoulder, resulting in her landing on her back just like she had done to him countless times in training. "I said no…" Po said calmly but serious as Tigress glared at him. _Man she is so gonna kill m_e...

As Tigress got to her feet, she said "Fine, bleed out for all I care, but you still haven't answered my question. Do you accept my challenge!?" Po was shocked, here he was bleeding out of his right shoulder and she still wanted to prove who was better. "Fine, I accept your stupid challenge! On one condition." Tigress raised an eyebrow asking "And what's that?" Po then said. "You have to win the tournament." Tigress was surprised as her eyes widened, but she grinned as she said. "Fine, if I win, then you have to agree to a match with me in front of the entire Valley. When I win our match, you have to remove that hood and admit I am the better protector of this village." Po then asked as he was still gripping his shoulder. "And if I win?" Tigress then asked. "What do you want?" Po thought about it for a moment, then he replied "You have to stop acting like you have something to prove…deal?" Tigress was surprised but as she stepped forward she reached out with her right paw and said "Then we are agreed." as Po and her shook on it. Eyes of amber staring into eyes of jade. "Fine." Was all Po said as he began to back away into the shadows. "See ya tomorrow…Whiskers." And with that Po turned and ran out of the building leaving behind Tigress with a roomful of unconscious thugs, and a slight look of concern in her eyes.

**Po has accepted Tigress's Challenge and now has a wounded shoulder. Can Tigress win the whole Tournament? How is Po going to react to meeting Oogway?**

**Don't forget to Review!**


	12. The Tournament

**The Day of the Tournament has finally arrived! Chapter 12 is up and about so enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**The Tournament**

The next day Po had woken up in his room and as he rolled onto his back he nearly screamed in pain. As his left hand instinctively went to the back of his right shoulder and he noticed some blood had seeped through his bandages. As he removed them he looked into the mirror and saw the wound wasn't healing properly. _Why isn't this healing?_ Po asked as he dipped a wet rag into the wash bowl and cleaned the wound again, wincing in pain at the slightest touch. Once he bandaged himself up again Po threw on his Black Tunic and Blue pants. He then walked over to his pack and pulled out his Red Tunic, looking at the patch job he did the night before. Mrs. Chu had shown him long ago how to mend his clothes with a needle and thread, that way, he wouldn't need to buy more clothes whenever his got torn. As Po thought of Mrs. Chu he remembered his promise to her that night. He had heard Mr. Chu and Mai might be at the tournament today, so if he saw them he was going to have to make good on his promise…but how? How was he going to explain that he was with Mrs. Chu that night?

Just then Po heard a knock at his door as he rushed to hide away his tunic in his pack. As the door opened his dad stepped in and said "Are you ready to go yet Po?" Po smiled saying, "All set dad!" as Po slung his pack over his good shoulder. Mr. Ping smiled saying "Po…listen…I know things have been a bit…tense between us lately. But I do hope you understand where it is I am coming from… I just don't like the idea of you getting hurt. Ever since you were a cub you were always tripping over your own feet, or knocking something over." Po sighed saying "But dad…I'm not a cub anymore, and the reason I even joined the Wrestling Team in the first place was so that I-"Just then the two heard a voice from outside Po's window.

"Po! Are you ready yet?" Po looked out the window to See Viper and Crane standing outside. "Hey guys! What are you doing here? And how do you know where I live?" Viper shouted "Tigress sent us! She wanted to make sure you got to your seat alright! Po smiled as he called down. "Be right down!" as Po closed his window. Po then turned to his Dad and was about to speak when Mr. Ping said "You better get going Po. Don't want to keep your friends waiting." Mr. Ping then looked to the side as he sighed. "Something wrong dad?" Po asked as he was about to leave. Mr. Ping turned to Po saying "Po, even though I'm not crazy about you hanging around Kung Fu Masters…I am glad to see you've finally made some friends…just be careful today alright?" as Mr. Ping placed a wing on Po's bad shoulder Po fought from making a pained expression as he gave his dad a hug with his good arm. "I'll be back tonight. And Dad…Thanks…" And with that Po left to go meet up with his friends outside. As Mr. Ping watched his son walk up the street in between the two masters, Mr. Ping couldn't help but give a heavy sigh as he turned to leave the room. But not before stopping to discover a bloodied rag sitting in the washbowl in the corner of his son's room. "What on earth?" Mr. Ping muttered as he picked up the rag…

**At the Tournament…**

Tigress, Mantis and Monkey were waiting at the Palace Gates as the citizens walked through, on their way to the Palace Arena. Tigress was keeping an eye out for Po when she spotted the giant Panda in between her comrades reaching the top of the steps. "Hey guys!" Po called as the three of them reached the doors. "This is so cool! I can't believe I'm here!" Po exclaimed as the Five gave him smiles. Po's cheerful personality was something they were all finding that they rather enjoyed. Especially Tigress. As Tigress stepped forward she placed a paw on Po's left shoulder saying "Glad you made it Po. Let's get you to your seat." As the Masters and the panda made their way into the arena Mantis asked "So Po, what's with the pack?" Po just looked at Mantis "Oh you know, just in case I decide to pick up a souvenir or something." Po lied.

Soon the group had made their way to the front of the Arena where Master Shifu stood waiting. "It's good to see you again Po." The Master greeted as Po bowed saying "Thank you for allowing me to sit and watch with you all Master Shifu. I still can't believe I'm actually here!" Monkey just nudged the panda saying "Relax Po, You're our buddy now, we wouldn't just not invite you!" Po smiled at them all as he thought to himself "_I can't believe I'm actually friends with the Furious Five! This is the greatest day of my life!_" Just then a voice could be heard from behind. "Ah Shifu, Students, it is good to see you all once again, and who might this be?"

Po and the Five turned and Po gasped. Standing not ten feet away from him stood the Great and Wise Master Oogway! The turtle carried a long staff and was wearing a green master's robe as he looked at the Panda with an all knowing smile. Po was speechless as his mouth hung open as he gazed upon probably the Greatest Kung Fu Master of all time. The Five all bowed respectfully saying "Master." And Shifu stepped forward as well as he said "Master Oogway, It is good to see you again, how was your journey?" Oogway smiled as he answered "Most rewarding my student…now tell me…who is this young panda before me? Is he your latest student?" Oogway asked hopefully. Master Shifu merely shook his head no saying. "Pardon me master but no. This young man's name is Po, and he is a good friend of Master Tigress's here to support her and Master Monkey."

Oogway turned to Po and Po could have sworn he saw a flash of disappointment in the old turtle's eyes. But as quick as it came it was gone. Po then bowed before the great Master saying "Master Oogway…it is an Awesome honor to actually be meeting you!" as the panda brought his head up, a wide smile on his face. Oogway chuckled saying "My, you are a cheerful young one aren't you? Come let us sit, I must say young Po I am curious to hear your story." He then turned to Tigress, and Monkey saying "As for the young Masters, I believe the Tournament will start shortly, you would do well to prepare yourselves." Tigress and Monkey bowed saying "Yes Master Oogway!" as the two Masters made to leave. Po called out to them saying "Good luck guys! I'll be rooting for you!" as Monkey and Tigress turned to give Po smiles Tigress said "Thanks Po, enjoy yourself." And with that, she and Monkey ran off to where the other competitors were waiting.

As Po and the others took their seats Oogway began to ask Po about his life. How he came to the Valley, what year he was in school, if he partook in any extracurricular activities. And Po answered each question willingly. "-And then my father found out about my wrestling and I haven't competed since. But as far as to how I came to the Valley…Well…I'm not really sure to be honest…I never asked my dad." As Po finished his tale the old Master watched on hanging on to every word. "I am sorry to hear that Po. But I am curious…why did you start to train if your father is against it?" Po just looked ahead saying simply "Because I wanted to make a change…And wrestling was my excuse to get started." Oogway then asked "So you still train then?" Po nodded as he said "Everyday…With some help from Coach Brycen…" Po didn't mention Tigress cause he knew she'd get into trouble if Shifu learned she had been training him in Kung Fu. Oogway then asked with a raised eyebrow. "Brycen you say?"

But at that moment the official stepped forward with a Megaphone and announced "We are now ready to begin this year's Kung Fu Tournament! First, let us welcome our guest of honor! The Great Master Oogway!" The crowd cheered as Oogway waved to the crowd as Po and the masters all clapped. "And now without further ado, Let the Tournament, Begin!" The Crowd Cheered as the first contenders entered the ring.

Po watched the Tournament his eyes glued to the arena. There were so many Kung Fu Masters in attendance, twenty four to be exact. And none of them disappointed. The Tournament was set up in two Brackets. A and B. Tigress was in the First Bracket while Monkey was in the second. So there was a chance that they could end up facing each other at the very end and Po decided that would be so cool! Just one problem…who would he root for? He decided if it came to that, he would cheer for both Masters. Tigress was doing incredibly well today as she managed to finish each match in no more than three minutes. There were three ways you could lose a match, you conceded, a ring out, and you were deemed unable to continue by the official. And each of Tigress's fights ended the same way, with the Official ending the match.

Po cheered louder than anyone else when Tigress fought and at the end of each match, she would give the Panda a soft smile and bow to her Masters. Monkey's matches were always more amusing to watch. Keeping with his prankster ways, Monkey often found ways to humiliate his opponents by either tripping them with his tail making them fall on their faces or shouting crude taunts at them to make them lose focus, and twice he won by a ring out. Tigress had managed to win her way through her bracket and was now waiting to see who her opponent would be in the Final Match.

Monkey was standing in the ring as he faced a female snow leopard in the semifinals match. The official raised his hand as he shouted "Begin!" Instantly the Leopard charged Monkey delivering a swift kick to his right as Monkey dodged and brought a swift kick of his own which the leopard too dodged. Monkey grinned as the Feline launched a spin kick while he leaned back into a backward hand spring and created some distance. "You're quite good. Maybe when this is over, you and I can grab some noodles?" The Snow leopard then surprised Monkey with a smile as she said "That sounds lovely know any place good?" Monkey was caught off guard. "Uh well…I…" But just then the leopard charged Monkey and delivered a swift combo sending Monkey to the ring's edge.

Crane and the others were watching in their seats as Crane said "Yup, he's done for." The others nodded their heads as Shifu said "I thought I taught him better than this…he has been making a fool of himself this entire tournament with his antics." Po then said "Hang on guys, Monkey can still turn this around…" Po said halfheartedly. As Monkey moved away from the ring's edge. The snow leopard came at him again and delivered a series of punches and kicks. Monkey was able to dodge most of them but a swift kick managed to knock Monkey off his feet as the snow leopard went to deliver a drop kick. but just before she made contact Monkey rolled off to the left making the snow leopard miss by mere inches. The leopard growled at Monkey as he got to his feet. "Wow…it's like sparing with Tigress! Only you're much prettier." Monkey said with a wink. And to his surprise the leopard smiled as she said. "You're not so bad yourself…handsome." Monkey went wide eyed and began to stutter. "Well….I…You know…." But while Monkey was trying to think of something to say, the leopard charged him and delivered a powerful spin kick. As she made contact Monkey could only say "Awe man..." as he was sent flying out of the ring.

The Crowd was on their feet cheering loudly as the snow leopard walked over to Monkey who was now sitting up. "You're not bad…for a guy." Monkey was blushing at the girl as he accepted a paw to his feet. "So…um…were you serious about those noodles?" he asked hopefully. The leopard thought about it for a minute and said with a smile. "Only if you can promise that the company can be entertaining." Monkey grinned ear to ear saying, "Sweet heart, no worries their!" And with that the two fighters exited the ring as a short intermission followed before the final Match…

As Monkey made his way over to his friends Po greeted him with a "Awesome Job Monkey you almost had her! Sorry you didn't win though." Monkey thanked the panda and said "I'm not so sure Po…I think I may have won something today." But Mantis said "Um…nope, you pretty much lost buddy…and to a pretty face too!" Monkey just muttered a "Shut up…" as they all waited for the next match to begin…

**Not a bad start to the tournament. Next up the final Match. Oogway seemed awfully interested in Po for some reason. wonder what that's about? And Is Mr. Ping gonna confront Po about that rag? So much to write. so little time**

**Thanks for reading**

**And Please Review.**


	13. Dragon Versus Tiger Part 1

**Chapter 13 is up and about! Hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

**Dragon Versus Tiger Part 1**

After about ten minutes the official stepped into the ring shouting through his megaphone. "And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you have all been waiting for! It's time to start the Final match. First may I introduce to you, all the way from the northern mountains! I give you Master Ming!" just then the snow leopard emerged from a tunnel off to the left as she made her way to the center of the ring. The crowd cheered as everyone clapped. "And now, Our town Hero, Master of the Tiger Style, leader of the Valley of Peace's very own Furious Five, I give you, Master Tigress!" The Crowd went mad just then as Tigress emerged from the right side of the arena. Everyone cheered but no one could cheer louder than Po. "YEAH! GO TIGRESS! WOOOHOOO!" Tigress turned to Po and smiled as she made her way to the center of the ring. "Tigress is so gonna win this!" Po said as his eyes were once again glued to the arena. Shifu also watched on with pride as his daughter approached her opponent. "I have a feeling you might be right Po."

After Tigress reached the center the two felines bowed to each other and the announcer stepped back. "Masters, prepare yourselves!" Both Tigress and Ming, got into their ready stances as the announcer called out "Begin!" and with that the two Masters charged each other. As the Masters fought the crowd went wild but still no one cheered louder than Po. Oogway couldn't help but smile at the Panda's enthusiasm for his friend, as he watched Po get to his feet and cheer. Oogway turned to Shifu and said "Such a spirited young boy is he not?" Shifu turned and looked at Po who looked like he was having the time of his life…which given what Shifu actually knew about the panda, he probably was. "He certainly is." as Shifu turned his attention back to Tigress who had just back flipped away from Ming's low leg sweep. Oogway then turned to the red panda and said "I can sense a great destiny for this boy Shifu…" Shifu then turned to Oogway and muttered "Well…he does make some good noodles…Perhaps he will make a great chef one day." But Oogway did not agree, as he continued to stare at the panda to his right. "_Hard to believe, that it has been nearly fifteen years_." Oogway thought to himself

Tigress was doing well against Ming and it was clear that the leopard was having trouble. As Ming threw another punch Tigress blocked and delivered a side kick knocking Ming back a ways. Ming was proving to be an acceptable challenge. After all Tigress was actually past the three minute mark by now. "You're good Ming, but I'm not about to let you have this Tournament. I have too much on the line here." Ming then raised an eyebrow asking "And just what is that supposed to mean?" Tigress then delivered high jump kick, but Ming ducked and as Tigress landed she quickly brought herself around saying "Stick around and find out." As she delivered her signature Double Palm Strike right at Ming's back, causing Ming to fly straight into the wall and out of the ring. "And the Winner is MASTER TIGRESS!" The crowd went mad as Tigress walked over to Ming and extended a paw. Ming took it and was helped to her feet. "You're good Tigress…But I'll get you next year." Tigress smirked saying "I look forward to it." as Ming bowed and made to exit the arena.

"YEAH! See? I told you Tigress could win!" Po exclaimed at his friends who were all smiling at him. Just then a heavy Paw was placed on Po's bad shoulder making Po nearly shout out in pain, but he did his best to stifle it. "Gyah!?" As Po brought his hand to his shoulder and turned to see Brycen standing behind him with a concerned look on his face. "I'm sorry there Po, I didn't mean to scare you, I just saw you and thought I'd say hello. Are you okay my boy?" as he was eying Po's shoulder. Po just stammered "Um…yeah…Just, wasn't expecting you is all Coach." Oogway then approached the two bears as he said. "I believe it is time for me to present the trophy to our New Champion." Oogway then turned and looked at Brycen who had finally taken his eyes off Po. "Brycen…it has been some time…" Oogway said, but he was no longer smiling. Brycen was looking at Oogway a bit uneasily. "Master Oogway…" as the bear bowed.

Po was beginning to get the suspicion that the two had a history, when he remembered Tigress had won…That meant he had to make good on his word to her and make an appearance. "_This is going to be awful…me and my big mouth_…" Po thought to himself as he said to everyone. "Um listen, I'm gonna go get some water, I'll be right back." Monkey then said "Okay Po, but hurry back." As Po picked up his pack and left the stands. Once Po left Oogway said "I must be going as well." And with that Oogway left with one last glance at Brycen. Brycen was standing there in silence when Viper asked "Mr. Brycen? Is everything alright?" Brycen then shook his head saying "Of course." as he brought his paw forward to wipe his face when he stopped his eyes slightly widened. There was blood on his paw…not much but it was fresh. When did he…? Then his eyes widened as he remembered Po's expression "_Po_!?" Brycen thought as he turned to see which direction his student ran off in.

**With Po…**

Po was hiding behind a wall as he reached into his pack and pulled out his red tunic. While Po pulled off his black one he could feel that more blood had seeped through his bandages as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Seriously, what is wrong with this thing?" As Po placed a few more wrapping around his wound. Hoping that if nothing else they might provide some padding from the serious butt kicking he was about to get. He had a feeling Tigress was going to make good on her promise and expose him today. So with a heavy sigh Po looked around to see if anyone was watching, then he put on his red Tunic, and pulled up his hood, as he made his way back into the arena through a side entrance.

**With Tigress…**

Tigress was standing next to the official as the crowd continued to cheer. Tigress was looking to Shifu who had a proud smile on his face as he looked down at her giving her a slight nod. Tigress smiled back. She had made Shifu proud…and it made her feel amazing. Just then the official called out "And Now! Our very special guest will now present our new Champion with this year's trophy and Prize money, Ladies and Gentlemen I give you, the Great Master Oogway!" As the citizens cheered Master Oogway walked forward with two Pigs behind him. As he approached Tigress, Tigress bowed as the old Turtle said "Congratulations Master Tigress, You have brought honor to your home, and to your Master. Well done child." As the first Pig brought forth the trophy which Tigress accepted and raised up before her Master and friends. It was then that she noticed for the first time that Po wasn't with them. "_Where did Po go_?" Tigress wondered. "_He didn't just leave did he_?

Just then the official announced "This concludes our Tournament for this year. Well done to all our competitors." Just then Tigress grabbed the megaphone and said "Wait just a minute!" Everyone looked a bit surprised but no one left. Tigress then looked out into the spectators her eyes furrowed. "Dragon Warrior! I have made good on our agreement! It is time to show yourself and face me in combat! Are you a coward? Or are you a warrior!?" There was silence in the stands as the people were looking around to see if the Dragon Warrior was gonna show. "What is she doing?" Shifu asked as his students were staring wide eyed at their friend "She is actually going through with this…" Viper said when Mantis jumped in "Do you think he's gonna show?" Crane then said "I think so, look!"

Just then a hooded figure walked through the left entrance and the crowd gasped. "It's the Dragon Warrior! He's here! What's going on? Are they going to fight? Look how big he is! I heard he helped bust those street fighters last night!" Suddenly the crowd was cheering once again as the Dragon Warrior made his way over to Tigress. But before he stepped into the ring he turned to look at the people standing in the stands. But his gaze fell upon two white bunnies sitting in the front row. Tigress looked and noticed it was a father bunny with his little daughter. Where had she seen them before? Then it hit her, they were the family of that poor shop owner Lidong had killed in cold blood. Did the Dragon Warrior know them?

The Dragon Warrior then turned to Tigress and continued into the ring stopping just before her. Tigress stared into the Eyes of the Dragon Warrior as he stared back. "You came…" Tigress said flatly. The Dragon Warrior shifted slightly saying "I made a promise Whiskers. You won the tournament, so here I am." Master Oogway stepped forward saying "I'm afraid I don't understand…who is this person?" Tigress then answered "He calls himself the Dragon Warrior, and he is here to accept my challenge to him. This tournament is not over just yet." Oogway turned to look at the Dragon Warrior whose eyes never left Tigress. "_So strange…"_ Oogway thought as he took the trophy from Tigress and backed away from the ring towards the wall. The announcer then took his megaphone and cried out "Ladies and Gentlemen! We have a very special surprise! One we didn't even know about. The Dragon Warrior has appeared to accept a Challenge from Master Tigress!" The Crowd cheered as Shifu muttered "This is ridiculous…" But Mantis was excited "Oh MAN! We finally get to see this guy in action! This is gonna be great! Where the heck is Po!? He's gonna miss it!"

Tigress stared at the Dragon Warrior as the announcer stepped back. "Without further ado, Master Tigress, Are you ready?" Tigress got into her stance as she called out "Ready." The announcer then turned to The Dragon Warrior and asked. "Dragon Warrior…Are YOU ready?" The Dragon Warrior just stood there for a moment before getting into a stance, as he muttered "Ready…good luck Whiskers…" And with that the announcer cried out "Begin!"

And with that the fighters charged each other. Tigress delivered punch after punch while the Dragon Warrior blocked each strike and delivered a three hit combo of his own pushing Tigress back a few steps. Tigress growled as she brought her left paw forward into a claw strike, but the Dragon Warrior twirled to the right grabbing her left wrist, bringing it behind his back, as he grabbed Tigress's vest with his right hand and with more strength than she was expecting, threw Tigress to the ground. But Tigress immediately kicked his feet out from under him making him fall to the ground as well. Tigress was immediately free from his grasp as she and the Warrior got to their feet and once again got into fighting stances. Tigress noticed the Dragon Warriors eyes were squinted slightly. Did that fall hurt him that much? As Tigress charged the Dragon Warrior again, she delivered strike after strike, trying to get this guy to slip up, but the Warrior was able to either dodge or block each strike.

Monkey muttered "This guy isn't bad, but he isn't exactly fighting back is he?" Viper said "How can he? Tigress isn't giving him a single opening." Crane muttered " Yeah…but something's not right… he's awful protective of his right side…I don't think he even realizes he's doing it." Mantis wondered aloud "Wonder if he hurt himself?"

Tigress was getting frustrated, this guy showed up and was fighting her in front of the entire Valley, but something was off. He wasn't fighting back. He was…but it's like he didn't want to win. Tigress hissed "Why aren't you fighting back?" But the Dragon Warrior muttered "I am…" As he delivered a spin kick sending Tigress sliding back a ways creating distance. Tigress stood up as she said "What's the matter with you? No smart-Alec comment? No sarcastic taunt?" The Dragon Warrior just remained silent as he readied himself for Tigress's next attack. But then he said, "Are you done talking? Or should I pull up a chair?" There it was, as Tigress caught a familiar glimmer in the Dragon Warriors eyes. Tigress then charged and made to do a high jump kick but as the Dragon warrior ducked Tigress yelled "Gotcha!" as she twisted her form in mid-air to easily soar over the Dragon Warrior. As she passed over his head Tigress reached down and grabbed his hood from the front and pulled it back. "HEY!" The Dragon Warrior cried out! As he knelt forward. The Crowd all gasped, as Mantis shouted "No Way!" Monkey said "Wow…" Crane muttered "Didn't see that coming." As Viper said "You have got to be kidding me!" Tigress was stunned as she cried out in anger "WHAT!?"

As the Dragon Warrior stood and turned to face her, his head wrapped in a jade green shawl, the only thing visible was his eyes. The Dragon Warrior then muttered. "Now that wasn't very nice…"

* * *

**Sorry... had to do it. Can't have Tigress figureing out who the Dragon Warrior is just yet! There will be a reveal, but later...probably ;)**

**Anyway. so how about Oogway and Brycen? odd right? and what did Oogway mean about it being almost Fifteen years? More questions are surfacing but before they can be answered...we need a winner for this fight! Back to work! Please review!**


	14. Dragon Versus Tiger Part 2

**Wow! Thanks for the great response to the latest Chapter! Glad you guys enjoyed it! Here is Chapter 14 so Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Dragon Versus Tiger Part 2  
**

Tigress stood gawking at the Dragon Warrior. He had his face covered in that shawl! She thought she would finally be able to unmask this guy in front of everyone, yet he anticipated her thoughts and prepared for just that! "You! You never intended to keep your word did you!? You were never gonna reveal yourself when I beat you!" The Dragon Warrior then stood tall as he said to her his voice stern "That's not true! I never break a promise. But like I said to you last night! If you want to see who I am under this hood, then you have to beat me fair and square." As the Dragon Warrior pulled his hood back up over his head while the crowd cheered.

Mantis said to his friends "Oh man this guy is good!" Crane nodded saying "He is pretty clever." Viper was silent until she noticed "Hey has anyone seen where Mr. Brycen went?" Monkey then answered "He left just before the fight started, he was kind of in a hurry too." Mantis was excited though as he said "Who cares! They're gonna get going again!"

Tigress stood glaring at the Dragon Warrior as she entered her fighting stance. "One way or another…I will learn who you really are." The Dragon Warrior just sighed as he muttered "I don't doubt that. But this fight isn't over yet…and don't forget what happens if I come out on top." Tigress just scoffed "Like that will happen." as she charged the Dragon Warrior again throwing punch after punch and even a few kicks. The Dragon Warrior dodged the two punches and blocked her kick with his left arm as her grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground. The Dragon Warrior then jumped into the air and was about to bring his fist down when Tigress rolled to the right leaving The Dragon Warrior's fist to meet the ground.

**Po's POV…**

Po looked up to see Tigress roll onto all fours a low growl escape her lips. He had to admit he was impressed with himself that he was lasting as long as he was against her. Either she was going easy on him again, or he wasn't half bad. Po then winced as his shoulder throbbed in pain. "_Man this hurts_…" Po thought to himself as he got up from his knees waiting for Tigress to do the same. He wasn't sure just how much longer he could keep this up.

**Tigress POV…**

Tigress had come to the realization that she wasn't going to beat this guy by knockout anytime soon, which left her with two choices. She could win by a ring out, or she could make him quit. Tigress decided she'd go with the second option as she charged the Dragon Warrior. She delivered strike after strike and again the Dragon Warrior blocked each strike. However this Time Tigress vaulted over the Dragon Warrior grabbing his left wrist and began to force it up his back while her right paw held his right shoulder firm. "GYAAAHHH!" The Dragon Warrior cried out as Tigress applied more pressure to his wrist lifting it slightly higher up his back. She had him. "You have two choices Dragon Warrior. Concede to me and declare I am the best, or we continue and I can break your arm. The choice is yours."

The Dragon Warrior gasped in Pain as Tigress pushed his arm up slightly higher. "Whiskers…I never once thought I was better than you…All I tried to do was help, and you turned my help into something it wasn't." Tigress roared "Because of you, my reputation and that of the Five's was turned into a joke! How is that helping us?" As she once again applied more pressure, causing the Dragon Warrior to scream again. "I never asked for any of this to happen. You know." The Dragon Warrior spat. While Tigress hissed "Well it did. So what's it gonna be?" as Tigress gripped his shoulder harder he gasped. Tigress's eyes widened as she could feel something warm under her paw…padding? No…bandages?" Tigress then sniffed the air. "_Wait…that's not sweat…it's…blood_!?" Tigress was then surprised when the Dragon Warrior took her momentary distraction to his advantage as he jumped up and flipped forward in midair, Tigress still holding him as she landed on her back with the Dragon Warrior on top of her. Both warriors cried out as the Dragon Warrior got to his feet and backed away from the tiger gasping for breath, his eyes full of pain as he gripped his left arm, While Tigress got to her feet.

"_This guy…he's still hurt from last night? And he still showed up…true to his word_." Tigress stared at the Dragon Warrior, as he was gasping for breath and trying to not focus on the pain he was in. "_If I had to guess…I'd say that dagger he was cut with last night was laced with a poison of some kind…that would explain why it's not healing properly…I can't believe he actually went through with this in his condition…"_ As Tigress finished the thought she had come to a decision…this guy wasn't the only one who had any honor.

**Po's POV…**

Po was literally screaming in his head as his shoulder throbbed in pain. This wasn't good. He couldn't last much longer than this. Tigress then charged and got in close as she threw punch after punch. Which Po found were a bit easier to block and avoid. Tigress then hissed "You're still wounded from last night aren't you!?" Po's eyes widened as he muttered a "How did you…?" but Tigress cut him off. "It doesn't matter…you still showed up to face me…true to your word…I'm impressed…" Po then scoffed "Jeez, I've actually managed to impress the Tiger…Whoop Dee Doo. Why are you telling me this?" he whispered in suspicion as Tigress brought forth another punch which Po sidestepped and as Tigress neared his ear she hissed "Because I'm gonna let you win today." as Tigress kicked Po in the stomach sending him to the edge of the ring.

Did he just hear her right? She's gonna let him win? Why!? He thought Tigress hated him…well the Dragon Warrior anyway. Tigress then charged Po and as she flew into the air about to Pounce on Po, Po grabbed her by the arms, rolled onto his back as he brought his right foot up and kicked her in the gut launching Tigress out of the ring, as she landed with a thud near the spectator wall.

The entire arena gasped. There was absolute silence…and then the people went nuts hollering and cheering as the Dragon Warrior got to his feet grasping his shoulder "_Okay, that was stupid_..." Po thought as his shoulder flared again. Po then noticed everyone was chanting his name, shouting Dragon Warrior! Dragon Warrior! The announcer the shouted "And the winner is the DRAGON WARRIOR! resulting in everyone going nuts again. Po then walked over to Tigress who was sitting forward a slight smirk on her face. As Po extended a paw to her she looked at it and with a heavy sigh she took it and Po helped her up. "I don't understand…" Po said as he eyed Tigress suspiciously. Tigress then answered "If I'm going to take you down sometime…I'm gonna do it without a handicap. Got it?" as she finished with a smirk Po then just nodded his head as he said "Heh. Got it…I look forward to it." As Po brought forth a fist and Tigress and him fist bumped resulting in even more cheers from the stands. Tigress then muttered "I still don't trust you Dragon Warrior…but you showed real character in showing up today…maybe I will give you a chance." Po then scoffed "Right, cause saving you from a giant croc wasn't good enough." Tigress growled as he brought up his hands saying "Kidding, kidding, sheesh, lighten up Whiskers." Tigress then spat "Seriously, stop calling me that!" but the Dragon Warrior just chuckled.

At that moment Master Oogway stepped forward saying "It would appear that we have a new Champion among us. As Oogway handed Po the Trophy. Po looked at it for a second as he brought the trophy over to Tigress and said "You deserve this…you won the Tournament not me…" Tigress smiled as she took the Trophy and held it up over her head as the crowd cheered again. Oogway then turned to Tigress saying "Then who shall we present the Prize money too?" Po then turned to the stands and looked at Mr. Chu and Mai. Mr. Chu was watching them as Mai was merely watching the ground. Po then turned to Tigress who was eying him closely "Actually If it's okay with…Master Tigress…I had a thought about that…" Tigress seemed momentarily surprised at the use of her name and title, when the Dragon Warrior whispered something into her ear as he pointed over into the stands. After a moment Tigress looked to the Dragon Warrior and asked him "Really?" and Po just nodded. After thinking it over Tigress smiled and nodded as well. Po then stepped forward and took the bag of money from the pig as he walked over towards Mr. Chu and Mai.

As he neared them, Mr. Chu was getting wide eyed as Mai held onto her daddy's shirt as the massive figure approached them. Po the climbed over the wall and stood before the two who were staring at Po in a mixture of fear and awe. The Crowd was deathly quiet as they waited for the Dragon Warrior to speak. Po then said in a calm gentle voice "You're Mr. Chu, right?" Mr. Chu just nodded his head saying "Y-Yes I am…sir." Po then handed the Bunny the prize money saying "On behalf of Master Tigress and myself…we want you to have this prize money." Mr. Chu was in shock. As Po set the Money down in front of them. Mr. Chu then asked "W-Why!?" Po then took a deep breath. "Because I want you to fix up your wife's shop…I want you to be able to provide for your daughter. And because I know that it is what your wife would want." Mr. Chu then asked "You…knew my wife?" Po nodded his head saying "I did...you see…I was there that night…I was there with Mrs. Chu in her final moments…" Mr. Chu began to tear up as did Mai at the mention of this horrible night.

Po went on "As I was with her…Mrs. Chu gave me a message to give to her family…" Mr. Chu and Mai gasped, as Po knelt down to get closer to eye level. He turned to Mr. Chu and said "Mr. Chu…Your wife wanted me to tell you, that she was incredibly sorry that she had to leave you like that…and that she hoped you can forgive her." Mr. Chu was choking up as he heard his wife's final words to him "Of course I can forgive her…I love my wife…" Po then turned to Mai who was still gripping her father's shirt shying away. "Hello little Mai…your mommy had something very important for me to tell you too." Mai lifted her head up as she stepped out from around her daddy's leg "I'm sorry Dragon Warrior…but she hasn't spoken since that night." Mr. Chu said putting a hand on his daughters shoulder. Po nodded his head that he understood. He then continued as Mai stepped closer. he decided that for Mai...he was going to add something to her mothers message...something he knew Mrs. Chu just didn't have time to say to him that night. "Mai…Your mommy wanted me to make sure that you knew that she loved you very much…and that she is so proud of the big girl that you've become. And that if you ever want see her again, then all you have to do is look in here, and she will always be with you." As Po brought one of his fingers to where the little girl's heart was. Mai was tearing up as she began to sob quietly. Po felt awful, here he was a complete stranger to these wonderful people at the moment, giving them Mrs. Chu's final words. Po then did something he didn't plan on doing but felt it was necessary…for Mai…and for Mrs. Chu…

Tigress was watching the scene unfold listening intently to every single word the Dragon Warrior uttered. She had to admit…this guy seemed to be the real deal. Just like a hero should be. But what he said and did next shocked Tigress to her very core.

Po then leaned closer to Mai as he whispered "Hey…can you keep a secret?" Mai seemed a bit confused but nodded her head yes. Po then reached into his hood and began to bring the shawl down from around his face down to around his neck. He then placed his hands just up under his hood blocking the view of anyone around him so that only Mai could see as he leaned down even closer to her, as he pulled his hood up just enough to let some light in. Mai stepped forward looking up into the hood of the Dragon Warrior. As she got close enough she gasped as she saw Po's face beneath the hood, Po gave her a little wink as her eyes filling with recognition at who he was and that she could trust his words. Po then brought his hood back down as he brought a finger to his lips saying "Remember…it's our little secret okay?" Just then Mai buried herself into his chest bawling as she hugged Po. Po brought his arm around and gave Mai a little squeeze. After a moment she looked up at him again, nodding her head that she understood. The crowd all went "Awwe." as the two broke apart. Mr. Chu then looked to the Dragon Warrior. "Thank you…for giving us my wife's final words…it helps, you know?" Po then nodded as he turned to the bunny. "Hey…I always keep my promises. Just promise me you won't let her shop go to ruin…she put a lot of work into it." Mr. Chu then said "You can count on it, Dragon Warrior."

Just then, there was a voice above them saying "Hold it right there Dragon Warrior." Po looked up to see there were three rhinos surrounding him. "You need to come with us for questioning in regard to the death of Mrs. Ling Chu." Po went wide eyed. This was not good. But then something happened. Mr. Chu stepped forward. "Now hang on there a minuet. You cannot arrest this man! He stopped the killer who murdered my wife! He's no criminal!" But one of the rhinos merely held the bunny back as Po said "Hey take it easy! He's just a citizen!" The lead rhino then said. "You come with us, and it won't get any harder than it has to be." Po was in a tight spot. He didn't want to go with these guys, but at the same time he couldn't let these people get hurt. These guards weren't known for playing nice. Just then to everyone's surprise, a little bunny girl screamed.

"NO! You can't arrest the Dragon Warrior! He's a Hero!" Po looked down to see the little bunny girl standing between him and the big rhino. "M-Mai…!" Po whispered as Mr. Chu said "Baby girl…you're talking!" Mai was glaring at the Rhino as she repeated "The Dragon Warrior is a Hero! You can't arrest him! He stopped the bad Croc man who hurt my mommy!" Suddenly to Po's utter shock the people around him were starting to join in "Hey that little girl is right! He's a Hero! You can't arrest him! Leave the man alone! You should be thanking him." Po was backing away as he looked to the crowd. These people were standing up for him, as they all began to get between him and the guards who were trying to restore order. Po couldn't believe what was happening. One of the guards then picked up a goose and began to haul him away. "_I can't let these people get in trouble because of me…I gotta get out of here fast_!"

Po then leaped onto the walls edge as he jumped back into the arena. The head guard shouting "After him!" Po rushed into the ring where Tigress was standing glaring at him with her arms crossed, as Po skidded to a halt. The two eyed each other a moment. Finally Po asked "Are you gonna try to arrest me too?" Tigress merely looked at the Dragon Warrior as she appeared to ponder this for a moment. Po could hear the Rhinos getting through the crowd behind him. Finally Tigress whistled twice and four figures appeared behind Po. As Po turned around though, he saw that they all had their backs to him. as Tigress walked forward standing in the middle of her comrades forming a wall between him and the guards who had now reached the wall. "Whiskers?" Po asked as Tigress half turned saying. "I'm only gonna say this once Dragon Warrior. If you give me any reason at all not to trust you then I will personally throw your sorry red hood into a prison cell myself. Understand me!?" Po was speechless as he smiled finally saying "Thanks Whiskers." Tigress just scoffed saying "Just get out of here…I'll see you around…Dragon Warrior."

And with that Po turned to sprint down the left entrance to the arena. Crane muttered to Tigress. "You like him don't you?" Tigress just spat at the bird "Shut up Crane. We have to convince these guards to call off this man hunt. After all he's done…I guess he deserves at least that much." as the Five waited for the guards to approach.

Po was running down the hall, and as he reached the exit a strong paw grabbed his left arm and pulled him to the left and pinned him up against a wall "GYAAAH!" Po screamed as his bad shoulder hit the wall. Just then, a paw removed Po's Hood and Po gasped. Standing before him with a serious expression on his face with a bit of hurt in his eyes was Coach Brycen. As Po realized that he had finally been exposed, Brycen then muttered "I knew it…"

* * *

**So Tigress threw the match and has decided to give the Dragon Warrior a chance! Meanwhile Brycen knows who Po is! Will he keep his secret or is Po in big Trouble?  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. The Truth About Brycen

**Brycen has just exposed Po, Now the only thing standing between Po and the town guards is Coach Brycen. What is the Black Bear going to do? TIME TO READ!  
**

**Chapter 15**

**The Truth About Brycen  
**

Po was petrified. Here his teacher was, staring at him in his red tunic, running from the town guards, while his secret had just been exposed. All the while the only thought in Po's head was "_How did he find out!_?" Po was trying to think of something to say but his brain just wasn't working. "C-Coach…I…" But Brycen just continued to stare at the Panda as he pondered something. The two of them then heard some noise coming down the hall and Brycen seemed to come to a decision. He reached for Po's hood bringing it back up over the panda's head as he pulled Po's arm leading him over to the Palace steps as he shouted at Po "Come on, we're getting you out of here, and keep that hood up!" Po just obeyed, stopping only to grab his pack out of the bushes and followed his coach down the steps.

Fortunately everyone was still in the arena so there wasn't anyone on the steps to see the Dragon Warrior fleeing with the local History teacher. As the two of them reached the bottom of the steps Po tripped and fell flat on his face. He was dizzy as the pain in his shoulder throbbed. Brycen stopped and turned to help the panda up but Po kept falling forward, his vision beginning to blur. "Coach…I can't run like this…" Po said as Brycen placed himself in front of Po with his back to the panda, as he got down onto one knee. "Get on!" Brycen ordered. And so Po did. He climbed onto Brycen's back without question, wrapping his arms around the bear's neck as Brycen hoisted the panda up, and carried Po through the side streets and alleyways.

Po had no clue where Brycen was taking him and frankly he didn't care. All he cared about was getting off the streets right then, away from the guards. Brycen was careful when running through the streets stopping to make sure no one was following them, and peering around corners to make sure the path was clear. Po was surprised that Brycen was able to carry him so far so easily. Eventually the two made it to the northwest end of the Village as Po thought he was able to make out Brycen's home. But he wasn't certain. Not until Brycen took them inside through the back door. As Brycen carried Po through the house Po was trying to focus his vision, but was having no luck. After going through two rooms Brycen brought Po into the kitchen as he set Po down onto one of the chairs.

Brycen then said to Po "Take off that tunic Po." Po was about to object but decided against it. Brycen knew who he was so it was pointless to argue. So Po removed his tunic and put it on the ground. Brycen then had Po turn around so that his front was facing the back of the chair, as Brycen began to remove the bloodied bandages on Po's shoulder. Once he did Brycen said nothing at first as he looked at the purple slash mark on Po's shoulder. The wound was clearly infected and based on Po's reaction to the slightest touch it had been so for some time. Brycen then noticed some purple lines around the gash like vein marks"_Whatever did this to Po was surely laced with a poison of sorts._" Brycen thought as he muttered to the panda. "Geez boy…what have you been up to?" Po was silent as Brycen continued to examine his wound. "Has anyone else seen this?" Brycen asked as Po shook his head no. "I didn't want anyone finding out in case they asked questions…" Brycen was silent for a minute. Then he asked "How did you get this?" Po was silent again until Brycen raised his voice. "Boy you better tell me right now before I throw you to the ground. Now talk Po." Po sighed again as he told Brycen. "I got it last night. Tigress and I found the location of some illegal Street fights going on and we busted the place. But while we were fighting, one of the guys their snuck up behind me and cut me with a dagger of some kind."

Brycen was thinking then as he got up and said "Wait here. I mean it Po, don't go anywhere. If we don't get this treated, you could die." Po just continued looking at the ground as Brycen left the room. After about five minutes he returned with a bowl of a nasty smelling liquid, some rags, some clean wrappings, and a small surgical knife. Po remained where he was as Brycen set the materials down and walked around to face Po. As Brycen got down on his knee, he looked Po in the eye as he handed Po a rag. "Here…bite down on this." Po looked confused as Brycen said "I need to re-open the wound so I can clean it out. And it's gonna hurt like hell. Now here, and don't you argue with me." Po was silent as he bit down on the rag, as Brycen got behind him again. In a second Brycen had his left paw on Po's back holding the panda firm saying "You ready?" Po muffled his response and soon Brycen was cutting through the wound as Po screamed in agony.

Despite the rag, his cries were still loud. Brycen then dipped a new rag into the antitoxin as he said to Po. "Okay Po, that was the easy part, this next part is gonna really hurt but it should help fix you up. You ready?" Po had tears running down his face from the pain but he nodded his head yes as Brycen said "On three then….One." But then Brycen placed the soaked rag on Po's shoulder and the Panda screamed in agony again this time it was much worse. As the antitoxin sizzled on Po's wound Brycen continued to clean it, holding Po still as best he could but was having difficulty. Po was incredibly strong for his age but Brycen was almost done. When he removed the rag Po began to settle down as he spit his own rag out and sobs then came from the panda. Brycen the gently wrapped up Po's shoulder as best he could trying not to cause the Panda any more unnecessary pain.

When he finished he turned Po around and saw the boy was about to pass out. He then helped Po up and walked him over to a spare bedroom where he laid the panda down saying "You can just rest here. My family won't be home till tomorrow so you can rest easy. After you get some sleep you can go home." Po's eyes were heavy as he asked "Coach…am I in trouble…are you gonna tell my dad?" Brycen just stared at the boy as he thought to himself for a minute. "Get some sleep Po." And with that Brycen closed the door and Po's eye lids fell as he allowed sleep to take him.

**With Brycen…**

Brycen had returned to the kitchen and was cleaning up the materials when he heard a voice from behind him. "I see you have not truly forgotten your studies, Brycen…" Brycen turned, his face in a frown, as an old turtle stood before him his face also in a frown. This did not surprise the Black Bear one bit. He actually was expecting Oogway to show up one of these days. "Master Oogway…can I offer you something to drink?" Oogway merely strolled past the Bear and into the living room as Brycen followed. Once in the Living room Oogway took a seat and began to stare at the door where the sounds of someone snoring could be heard coming through it. Brycen however remained standing.

Oogway then turned to the Black Bear and said "I must say…I was surprised to hear you were still in the Village Brycen." Brycen didn't say anything for a minute until he responded "This is my home Master…my family lives here…I have a life here." Oogway then narrowed his eyes saying "But not the life you were sent here to live it would seem." Again Brycen was silent. Oogway then turned to the Door Po was behind as he asked "The boy does not know I take it?" Brycen just stared at Oogway as he responded "…No…he doesn't…" Oogway then sighed as he looked to the Black Bear. "And why is that?" Brycen then raised his voice a little. "Because, he is a 16 Year old Boy Master! Not some avenging warrior!" Oogway then had his staff to the bear's neck a mere inch away silencing Brycen. With his finger on his lips Oogway said "Shhh…you will wake him…" as the two looked to the door listening to the sounds of snoring continue.

Oogway removed his staff as Brycen lowered his voice. "Forgive me Master…I was rash." Oogway dismissed it though. "Tell me what happened the day you were sent to take in the boy." Brycen sighed as he took a seat across from Oogway his eyes on the fire place. He remembered that day very clearly.

**Brycen's story… Nearly 15 years ago…**

It had been several days after Shen had laid waste to the Panda Village. All were thought to be dead. All but one. A baby panda cub, just over a year old had been saved. Hidden away in a radish basket. After Shen's assault on the Panda Village he was sent into exile where he vowed revenge on all of China. It was said that the reason Shen attacked the Village was due to a prophecy that he would one day be defeated by a Warrior of Black and White. The Masters Council along with Master Oogway decided to send the Boy to the Valley of Peace where he would be raised by Brycen, Master of the Bear style. However, with wolves still about in area the boy had to be transported by food cart hidden and kept safe, away from the other Masters, who the wolves may see as potential targets. Brycen was to travel to the Valley alone, where he would find and raise the boy as his own. Train him to become strong, and eventually when the boy became old enough, Brycen would teach him Kung Fu. And after some more time would pass, the boy would be sent to the Jade Palace to learn from Master Shifu, until the day he would be ready to stand up to Shen when the Peacock would resurface.

Brycen had made it to the Village that morning. It was cold and very early. As he neared an alley he heard someone crying. It was a baby. Brycen hurried down the street but stopped just behind a corner, as he saw a gray goose lead the panda cub into a restaurant. "Oh no…" Brycen muttered as he peered through the window. There he saw the Panda cub and the goose in the kitchen as the goose was feeding the panda some soup. The boy laughed and giggled as he enjoyed the soup very much, reaching for the bowl. Brycen couldn't help but smile at the boy's joyful face. The boy was so happy. He watched for a while as the goose cared for the panda cub. Brycen knew he was sent here to do a job. But he couldn't just barge in and demand the boy be given to him. He looked nothing like a panda, plus no one was supposed to know he was really their as a Kung Fu Master, and judging by the way the goose was treating the boy he had already grown attached. He wouldn't give the boy up easily. Then Brycen had a thought. Maybe this is how it's meant to be…The boy could grow up, be loved, and have normal life, Something the boy had just been deprived of… he would be able to get away from some stupid destiny which would probably only get the boy killed... at least for a time. Brycen knew he could probably come to care for the boy but he couldn't give him a normal life. Maybe the Universe was giving him a message?

As Brycen watched on he saw that morning was approaching, when he came to a decision. He would stay and watch over the boy from a distance…but he wouldn't involve himself with the boy until the boy was ready and old enough. So with that decision in mind Brycen left the panda cub with the goose and searched for a new place to call home in this peaceful village.

**Back In Brycen's living room…**

Silence engulfed the room as the two sat quietly, the only sounds being the fire and Po's snoring. Finally Brycen spoke "I know I was sent here to raise the boy…but after seeing him with that goose…I couldn't tear them apart. The boy had managed to wiggle his way into Mr. Ping's heart in a matter of minutes. I knew that if I tried to get Po back that I would risk blowing my cover. So I stayed in the Valley and watched over Po from a distance. When the Boy turned 13, I began to make myself known to him. By then I had made myself a History Teacher at the local Academy. I began telling him he should join the school wrestling team which I coached as part of my cover up. That he would be an amazing addition to the Heavy weight team. But he refused. Saying his dad would never approve. And he was right. His dad hates violence of any kind. But I never quit pestering the boy. Until one day about six months ago I found him crying outside the school. One of the school bullies had taken his lunch and thrown it in the mud. After buying the boy a lunch I asked him once again if he would join the team. This time though he asked if in doing so, could I make him strong? So I told him yes. And we made a deal. He would join and compete for my team if I trained him in secret. So from that day on I trained the boy every day, getting him into shape. He never knew that I was secretly training him so that he would be able to learn Kung Fu. But not once did I tell him who I really was. As Time passed I too became attached to the boy. And I just couldn't find it in my heart to wrench him from his normal life and throw him into one of just…sadness. And the rest is history."

As Brycen finished he looked up at Oogway who was merely watching the black bear. Brycen then lowered his head and continued. "I know I failed you Master…and for that I am sorry…but at the same time…I'm not. The boy has grown up right! His heart is pure, his spirit full of life. If I could go back to that moment again outside the restaurant I would probably make the same choice." Brycen then lifted his head and stared at Oogway with his black eyes. "Po's a great kid. And he has his father to thank for that, not me." Oogway remained silent as he removed the red Tunic from his shell. "And this whole…Dragon Warrior business…When did this begin?" Brycen thought about it. "It was put into the Jaded scroll about a week ago. As far as I know that's how long Po has been running around the village at night, though, I don't think he meant for things to get out of hand like this…apparently last night though he and Tigress busted a ring of Street Fighters." Oogway then smiled "It appears that young Master Tigress has no idea she has been training the Dragon Warrior these past few weeks." Brycen then nodded. "Yeah, Po hasn't said anything to anyone…even me. I only found out the Dragon Warrior was him a couple hours ago."

Oogway stood up and walked to the door. "Funny thing about Destiny Brycen…one often meets it…on the road he tries taking to avoid it. Tigress cannot teach Po more than she already has…not without risking being stripped of her title as Master. Therefore…you must train the boy in Bear style as was originally intended. Shifu will not take the boy in right now I fear. And even if he did, he could not teach Po the way you can. You know the boy better than most therefore it is time for you to accept your Destiny and become his Master…not just his coach." As Oogway turned to leave he muttered. "I say this because we are running out of time my friend. Shen has been sighted again…and he is building something. I fear it is only a matter of time before he makes himself known to the world. Take care old friend and good luck…Master Brycen." And with that Oogway hung the red Tunic over a chair and left the house, leaving Brycen alone to stare at the Red Tunic. The only sounds being the crackle of the flames and the rhythmic snoring of his favorite student…

* * *

**Wow...**

**Review...Please...**


	16. His World Crumbles

**Chapter 16 has been posted. Been getting quite a few interesting ideas for the story by the way and I got to say they aren't bad! You guys are awesome! Enjoy the read...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**His World Crumbles…**

Po had woken up in the dark room several hours later. As he sat forward he placed his hand on the back of his head as he tried to remember where he was. After a moment he remembered he was in Coach Brycen's house. Po put his hand over onto the back of his right shoulder. There wasn't any blood seeping through the bandages anymore, and it wasn't as tender or as sore as it had been hours ago. Whatever Brycen did, even though it was the worst pain Po had ever felt, it seemed to work. Po then looked outside the window and he saw that the sun was setting. "Crap…Dad is so gonna kill me…" Then Po remembered what happened that day, and realized that no matter what he did now, he was pretty much screwed. Being home late was the least of his worries. Brycen would probably tell his dad everything, and Mr. Ping would do one of two things…he would either blow up at Po grounding him for life, probably home school him his senior year, or he could very well do nothing, his trust in Po shattered and the rest of his life Po could be spending it with his father unable to even look at or even speak to him.

Po sighed as he got up from the bed and headed for the door. As Po stepped through, he saw he was in a living room and noticed both of his tunics hanging over chairs in front of the fire, with his pack in one of the chairs. Po walked over and reached for his black one. It was freshly washed of any blood and was dry so he put it on over his head. He then grabbed his red tunic and folded it up and placed it in his pack. As Po closed it up he heard a voice behind him. "You're up." Po turned to see Brycen leaning along the threshold of the living room leading into the kitchen. He then motioned for Po to follow him and so Po did, carrying his pack over his shoulder. As Po walked in, he saw Brycen place a bowl of soup down on the table and said "Eat." Po obeyed and sat down without saying a word. As Po ate, Brycen had taken the seat across from Po and watched the panda, as Po continued to stare at his soup while he ate, neither of them saying a word.

Finally once Po finished his soup he said "Thank you…" As Brycen reached for his bowl he asked "Would you like another bowl?" But Po shook his head no saying "I meant for helping me…Thank you…" Brycen just looked at the panda for a minute until he said. "It's not a problem Po…" Po then looked up at the Bear asking "Coach, can I ask you something?" Brycen nodded his head saying "Go ahead…" Po then asked. "You're a History teacher…but you knew exactly what to do for my shoulder…where did you learn that?" Brycen thought for a moment and then said. "I learned from my teacher when I was around your age." Po then asked "What kind of teacher were they?" But Brycen dismissed the question saying "Po we should really get you home now. No doubt your father is worried sick." As the black bear stood up, Po couldn't help but see a bit of sadness in his eyes. But instead of saying anything Po just looked down at the table and said "Okay…" as Po grabbed his pack and followed Brycen out the door.

The two of them walked to Po's house in silence, all the while Po just kept staring at the ground while Brycen had just kept looking forward. It was awkward, and Po sensed something was bothering Brycen, the Bear seemed to be deep in thought the entire time they walked, but Po never asked what was on his mind. As they approached the restaurant Po stopped. After Brycen walked forward a bit he too stopped and turned to look at Po. Po was now staring at the building as he began to dread what was surely awaiting him inside. Brycen then walked back to Po and placed a heavy paw on Po's good shoulder and began to push him forward saying "Come on boy…It'll be fine…" and Po heaved a heavy sigh as the two began to enter the restaurant.

Mr. Ping had closed early that day which Po thought was extremely odd. As Po moved the rice paper door to the side he walked in with Mr. Brycen right behind him. "Dad…I'm home!" Po called out nervously. Suddenly Mr. Ping emerged from the kitchen a frown on his face. "Po! Do you have any idea what time it is!?" Mr. Ping then noticed Brycen behind Po and immediately narrowed his eyes. "Mr. Brycen I believe, is that right? What are you doing here?" Brycen then stepped forward saying "Good evening Mr. Ping…if it's not too much trouble I'd like to have a word with you about Po." Mr. Ping just scoffed saying "As a matter of fact it would be too much trouble, now if you'll excuse us, I need to have a word with my son." Po lowered his head, but Brycen didn't leave, instead he merely took a seat saying "Unfortunately Mr. Ping…I wasn't asking."

Mr. Ping was momentarily shocked but quickly shook it off. "Listen buster, this is my shop! If I tell you to leave then you leave! Got it!?" But Brycen remained seated as he put his arms onto the table. "Mr. Ping…this is incredibly important…and you should probably have a seat." Brycen said his eyes narrowed. Po was beginning to get nervous again, here it was. Brycen was going to expose him, revealing that he was the Dragon Warrior. He was doomed. But before Mr. Ping could utter another word, a new voice could be heard coming from the entrance. "Pardon me, but is there any chance I might be able to get an order of noodles? I hear this fine establishment makes a most amazing dish." Everyone had turned to see Master Oogway in the doorway. Po then asked "M-Master Oogway!? What are you doing here?" Po asked not believing his eyes. Oogway smiled at the Panda as he said "Why I have come to redeem one of my coupons young Po, after all it was you who gave them to me, was it not?" Oogway then produced a coupon from his shell. Po's hand went to his back pocket where he had kept the coupons earlier that day, but they were now gone! "_How on earth did he get those_!?" Po thought as Mr. Ping walked forward saying "Forgive me Master Oogway but I'm afraid that the restaurant is closed for the night. Mr. Brycen was just leaving." As Mr. Ping just continued glaring at the Black Bear who still remained seated. Brycen then turned to Oogway and said. "There is no need for you to involve yourself Master…I will take care of it…" Oogway then stepped forward saying "You had your chance fifteen years ago Brycen. Besides, I was rather hoping to try this famous Secret Ingredient Soup!"

Mr. Ping raised his eyebrow slightly "Fifteen years ago?" But realized Oogway wasn't going to leave until he got his soup so with a heavy sigh Mr. Ping went back into the back and began to prepare the dish. Po was still trying to process that Master Oogway was in his home when Oogway turned to the panda and said "It is good to see you up on your feet again young Po, I must admit, I was a bit concerned watching you in the arena today." Po's eyes went wide as he began to stutter "W-What do you mean Master!? I wasn't in the-""-Save it Po, Master Oogway is well aware of your secret." Po turned to Brycen as the Bear was watching the goose cook from the table. Po didn't know what to say. So not only did Brycen know his secret, but so did Master Oogway!? How did he even find out!? Po's head was spinning when Oogway said "You performed exceptionally well today Po, for someone with such limited ability, but I'm afraid Master Tigress will no longer be teaching you Kung Fu."

Po went about three shades whiter as he processed this. Tigress wasn't supposed to be teaching Po Kung Fu, he wasn't a student and it was forbidden. Yet she did anyway, helping Po grow in strength and now she was going to be in trouble too. Po was okay with being the one in trouble, as long as Tigress wasn't. "Master what do you mean Tigress can't-"Oogway then interrupted Po saying "Young panda, even if she has only taught you basic skills, they still hold slight details that are signature to Tigress herself…after all, she could only teach you what she herself has been taught." Po's face fell as he whispered "Is…Is Tigress gonna get into trouble? Please Master, She doesn't deserve that!" Po begged, as Oogway seemed to ponder this a moment. "No…Tigress may have taught you some Kung Fu…but nothing you would not have learned eventually."

Brycen then interjected "Master…" Oogway then looked to the Black Bear saying. "I'm sorry Brycen, but I thought you came here to inform Po and his father of the boy's future plans?" Brycen was silent as Po looked to the Black Bear his face covered in confusion. "Coach, what's Master Oogway talking about?" was all Po asked as Brycen turned to Oogway his face in a slightly annoyed expression. "I was…But I haven't gotten that far yet, Master." As Oogway realized his mistake Mr. Ping had returned with the soup in hand and set it down across from Master Oogway as the turtle handed him the coupon saying "Many thanks my friend." as Oogway took a sip of the soup saying "Delicious."

Brycen then looked to Oogway saying "If you're done master, I'd like to get started." Oogway motioned with his hand to continue on saying "By all means my friend, this soup is absolutely impeccable." as Oogway took another bite of soup. Mr. Ping finally asked "Alright Brycen what is it going to take for me to get you out of my shop?" Brycen then turned to the goose and with slightly furrowed eyebrows as he said. "For you to allow me to train Po in Kung Fu…"

Everyone was silent as Brycen's words sank in. Nobody expected that except for Oogway, as he continued eating his soup as if nothing was said. Po was completely dumbfounded. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Brycen wanted to train Po in Kung Fu!? But Brycen was a Teacher! A wrestling coach! He wasn't a Kung Fu Master! And wasn't Brycen going to tell his dad about him being the Dragon Warrior!? What the heck was going on!? Mr. Ping was also stunned but he managed to recover saying "Absolutely not! Even if you were a Kung Fu Master I would not allow my boy to do anything so reckless! You already convinced him to join your wrestling team against my wishes but I refuse to allow you to have someone teach my son Kung Fu! NOW GET OUT!" As Mr. Ping pointed a finger to the door. But Brycen remained seated. And to Po and Mr. Ping's shock Brycen just said "Mr. Ping…one way or another I will be leaving with the knowledge that my charge will come to be my student."

Again silence engulfed the room. But it was Po who asked. "Your… charge?" Brycen turned to look at Po. As Brycen looked the panda in the eye he said "Yes Po…Fifteen years ago I was tasked with keeping you safe, and was to in time, teach you Kung Fu, Bear style to be exact." Po was speechless but he managed to ask "You mean…You're a… Kung Fu Master!?" Oogway then added looking up from his soup. "Indeed, he is Master Brycen, Master of the Bear Style…and he is to be your Master Young Po." Suddenly Mr. Ping shouted "No one is teaching MY son KUNG FU! Not if I have anything to say about it!" everyone turned to look at Mr. Ping who was seething. Brycen then asked. "Mr. Ping, have you ever told Po about how he came to be in your care all those years ago?" Mr. Ping was silent as he glared at the black bear. Po then said "Dad adopted me when I was just a cub, right dad?" But Mr. Ping remained silent his face now faltering. "Dad?" Po asked uneasily. What was wrong with him? Brycen then folded his arms saying "Really? Well then, I would like to see the adoption papers." Mr. Ping then regained his senses saying "You have no right to make such a demand!" But Po then said "What's the big deal dad? Just show him the papers." Mr. Ping once again became uneasy. Brycen then said "He can't…because he never officially adopted you Po."

Po's mind went blank. "What?" Po asked as he turned to his father. Mr. Ping then sighed saying "Po…please go upstairs…" Po then said after looking at his father. "Is what Coach said true?" Po asked finding his voice, his heart rate increasing. "Po…"Mr. Ping said his eyes filling with pain as he looked at his son, but Po exploded "IS IT TRUE!?DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT ADOPT ME!?" Po yelled. Everyone turned to look at the panda, who was now shaking. But Po's eyes never left his father. Mr. Ping then looked at his son with a pained expression saying. "No…not officially…Po…I found you in the alleyway behind the shop when you were just a cub…I had gone outside to bring in the vegetable delivery when I heard you crying. As I rounded the corner I saw a small baby Panda sitting in a radish crate, sad, alone, and very hungry. So I lead you into the shop and I fed you some soup…***hmph*** you were such a happy boy once you got some food in your belly, and after caring for you, for a day, I realized I couldn't just give you away or take you to an orphanage…so I kept you and raised you as my son…the rest is history."

As Mr. Ping finished he looked to Po who had a hurt expression on his face. "You…found me?...I was…alone?" Mr. Ping nodded saying "Yes Po…you were all alone when I found you that day." Po then asked "Why did you never say anything? Why wouldn't you tell me? And how did Coach know?" Po asked turning to Brycen who was now staring at Po. Mr. Ping was unable to answer so Brycen straightened up saying "I knew Po…because I was just outside that window when your father brought you into this very shop. Po just asked "What do you mean you were there!? Why were you there!?" Po was getting himself worked up now. Brycen just looked at Po and said "I was there, because Mr. Ping was never meant to find you Po…I was." Po's face once again became one of confusion as he and Mr. Ping both asked "WHAT!?" Brycen then folded his hands saying "I was sent by the Masters Council of Gongmen city, as well as Master Oogway himself, to find you here in this village and keep you safe. I was to raise you as my own, and when you became old enough, I was to teach you Bear style, as only I can."

Po then asked "Why were you supposed to teach me Kung Fu? I don't understand, why me!?." Oogway then finally spoke "Because it is your Destiny young one." Po and everyone turned to see the old turtle now on his feet looking at Po with an all knowing smile. But Po was backing away slowly. "W-What destiny!? I'm just a kid…I don't have a destiny, I'm not special!" But Oogway shook his head no saying "Dear child…you could not be more wrong. For you are indeed very special. You see there is a-" But Brycen then cut him off saying "Master…Perhaps now is not the time." As Oogway turned to Brycen he saw the Black Bear was watching Po like a hawk. Po was getting scared and was beginning to shake again. Mr. Ping then spoke "I don't care what any of you people say; you are not taking my son away from me!" Brycen then spoke to the goose his eyes never leaving Po, "We have no intention on taking Po FROM you Mr. Ping…not for anything long term. But Po does need to learn Kung Fu to protect himself… for now…and I am going to teach him." Brycen then pulled out an old scroll from his vest and slid it to Mr. Ping. "That scroll states that by the Order of the Grand Council, who found Po as a baby by the way, in a Radish crate just outside Gongmen City, that they had sent him here to the Valley of Peace, and that I was to take Po in once I reached the village. However…I never followed through with it because I decided to give the boy a chance at a normal life, one that you were able to give him. And as a result Po has grown up right. But…it seems that even though I wanted to shield Po from this destiny…I no longer can." As Mr. Brycen finished he turned back to Po who was still watching him. "I have watched you grow Po…from the time you were a cub I watched you from afar. Always making sure you were safe as was my duty. I created a life here, got married, and even had a beautiful child…all thanks to you my boy…for if I had not been given this mission I may not have had such a life. When you became old enough…that was when I made myself known to you. When you finally accepted to join my team, I got you into shape so that you could one day learn Kung Fu. And that time has come."

Mr. Ping wondered to himself "_Got Po into shape!_?" But Mr. Ping turned to his son and his heart just sank. Po was having a hard time taking all this in. He was just told that his whole life had been a lie. That he was never even supposed to be raised by his dad. That he was never really adopted but was found by some Kung Fu Masters in a Radish Crate somewhere, who had sent him here to the Valley of Peace where he was left in an alleyway all alone, and that Brycen, his Coach, had been secretly watching over him for years. Po was beginning to hyperventilate, he was panicking, and he had to get out of there. So without another word Po dashed for the door. Brycen tried to stop him as he got to his feet saying "Po wait!" But Po just shoulder bashed Brycen, knocking him to the ground as Po sprinted out the door, Brycen turning after him, a look of surprise on his face, with Mr. Ping shouting "PO!" But Po was gone, running as fast as he could down the street.

**With Tigress**

Tigress was walking down the street on her way to see Po. She was going to ask him why he left so early when she saw the Panda Burst out of the restaurant, tears in his eyes as he began sprinting towards the Bamboo Forest. "PO!? Tigress called out, But the panda hadn't heard her as he continued running "_Something's wrong!_" Tigress thought as she dropped onto all fours and sprinted after Po. But not before catching a glance inside the restaurant as she saw Mr. Ping, Mr. Brycen on the ground and Master Oogway all inside. As she passed her eyes met with Master Oogway's briefly but she never stopped, "_Just what's going on in there_?" Tigress wondered, as she continued on chasing her friend into the night.

**With Master Oogway, Brycen, and Mr. Ping**.

Brycen got to his feet saying "I'm going after him…I know just where he's going." As Brycen turned to leave Oogway stopped him with his staff. "No Brycen…there is only one person who can calm the boy down right now. And she is already on her way…" Brycen then muttered "Tigress…" Just then the two masters turned to Mr. Ping who was staring at the floor. "He will never trust me again…I've lost my son…forever…AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" As Mr. Ping began hitting the Black bear with his wings but it was proving to be useless. Mr. Ping then began sobbing as Brycen held him firmly saying. "Snap out of it Ping! Your son just had his entire life thrown into turmoil and needs you now more than ever!" Mr. Ping settled as he looked at the black bear. Brycen then sighed. "Po…is about to have his whole world turned upside down soon…he needs his father to be there for him…to support him. You being there for Po is what that boy needs now more than anything else in this world." As Brycen turned to leave he stopped at the door and said. "I'll be taking Po at the end of this school term…that's in one week. We will be heading north where Po will begin his training…you will be allowed to remain in contact with him during the duration of his training…but he will remain isolated for the summer…I'm sorry it's come to this Mr. Ping…but Po does have a destiny…one that is a bit bigger than just school or noodles and he needs to be ready for it." And with that Brycen left and headed home hoping that he could salvage what relationship he had with the boy another day.

Mr. Ping and Oogway were left standing in the restaurant as Oogway walked forward placing a hand on the gooses shoulder. Mr. Ping looked up at the old turtle and asked. "Why is this happening to my son? How am I supposed to even look him in the eye anymore? Surely he will never forgive me after all of this…" Oogway then said "My friend…If there is one thing I have learned about the boy, it's that his heart is pure, and always full of forgiveness and love…something I'm sure he learned from the man who raised him. I'm sure the boy will be fine. After all he has surrounded himself with people who care for him deeply, one of which is currently tracking him down as we speak. It will work out my friend…but you must believe in your son and let him follow his destiny." And with that Oogway turned to leave and left Mr. Ping alone in his shop, hoping that he could somehow mend the damage done to his son's relationship with him.

**In The Bamboo Forest…**

Po was running through the trees, tears streaming his face. "_This isn't happening_!" Po thought as he reached the riverside. He wasn't sure why he chose to come to this spot but he needed to be alone. His mind was racing with a million thoughts and it was driving him crazy! He was 16! He was supposed to only worry about things like school, homework, tests, graduating, his friends! Maybe even taking over the shop one day, though that would be far enough off. Sure he had taken a liking to being the Dragon Warrior at night, but he thought that was at least manageable! Something he could do at his own pace. Tigress had finally decided to give him a chance and start to trust him as the Dragon Warrior! Things were finally starting to look good for Po. But now he was told he had a destiny. That the man he thought was only his coach was indeed a Kung Fu Master, who had been tasked with keeping him safe for the past fifteen years from who knows what, and now was to be HIS Master! His dad had never truly adopted him and even went as far as to hide it from Po. And then there was the part that really struck Po in the heart…he had been left alone… Alone in a Radish Crate...all alone... a baby cub, just left alone, unwanted…and he wondered...who left him alone to begin with?...who were his real parents?

Po surprised himself with that thought…he had never wondered that before…Po slowly began to realize that he had literally no idea who he really was…as tears began to flow again and Po began to shake, but it wasn't just sadness this time…it was anger...rage…Po turned to a nearby tree and with a loud cry, he punched it! Time and Time again Po attacked the tree, each time he screamed in rage and pain, both physical and emotional. He never felt so alone. He never had so many questions. Po continued to punch the tree until it actually broke and fell to the side. Po then collapsed to his hands and knees as he began to bawl, but not just from the pain in his now bleeding knuckles…but from the pain in his heart.

Suddenly Po felt someone with him, as the figure knelt down behind him wrapping their arms around his back under his arms in a hug, as they laid their head onto the back of his neck. Finally Po heard Tigress's voice behind him saying "I'm here Po…let it out…" Po then lost it as he continued to bawl uncontrollably as Tigress hugged him. He stayed that way for a few minutes just crying and she just remained there with him…being there for him.

Once Po finally settled down enough to speak he sat down and expected Tigress to let go. But she didn't. She merely adjusted herself next to him and continued to hug the panda trying to keep him from shaking. Po finally spoke once he calmed down enough, though he was still clearly upset. "I'm ***hiccup*** Sorry…" But Tigress merely shook her head saying in a whisper "Don't be…You're my friend Po, I'll always be here for you. Just calm down now." Again, Po was silent as he took some deep breaths calming himself down. Being with Tigress helped to wash away the loneliness he was feeling moments before and he welcomed her presence. After a moment Po settled down and said "Thanks Tigress…" as he turned to look at her she smiled saying "Anytime…Po, why are you out here?" Po looked to the ground. Just how much should he tell her? Should he tell her everything? Would Brycen want that? Or Oogway? Did he want that? Po decided to tell her at least some of what was bothering him for now…the part that really hurt.

"I just found out…that my dad never actually adopted me…not really." Tigress looked at Po and asked "What do you mean?" Po took another shaky breath and Tigress just hugged him tighter for a moment begging him to continue. Po then went on. "He told me…that he found me in the alleyway behind the restaurant as a cub…alone…" Tigress then asked "You mean you were just left all alone? Po that's awful…I'm so sorry…I don't know what to say." Po was then beginning to shake again as he began to work himself up. "It's just…I now have so many questions! Who are my real parents? Where did I come from? Why was I left behind in a RADISH CRATE of all things!? Did they just abandon me!? Did they not want me!? Are they alive!? Who am I really!? Am I Po Ping, or am I someone else entirely!? Gods, I'm so mad and frustrated! This stuff never used to bother me before but now it's all running through my head, and it's all I can think about and I just can't take it!"

Po got to his feet and was now pacing as Tigress too got to her feet and watched with a pained expression. "Po…" But before she could utter another word Po turned on her, tears streaming his face again as he shouted "WHO AM I!?" silence was all that followed as Po was now breathing hard. Tigress just watched him as she saw his face relax and change from anger to one of fear. "I'm sorry…" Po whispered as he once again dropped to his knees. Tigress then walked over to him and knelt down in front of him, as she lifted his head in her paw and looked into his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. eyes of Jade staring into eyes of amber. Tigress then said in a calm and soothing tone, "It's alright…But I want you to listen to me for a minute Po."

Po nodded his head as the tears continued to rim his eye's. Tigress's heart nearly broke for the panda. Here was the same panda who always brought a smile to her face everyday, and was now in turmoil, and feeling so lost...so alone...Tigress knew that feeling better than anyone, for there was a time where she felt the exact same way...then she met Po...Sure she had Shifu and the Five...but Po gave her something no one else really did before...he made her happy...and now it was her turn to return the favor. Tigress took a deep breath and then spoke in that same calm tone. "You are Po. Son of a great noodle chef, an amazing wrestler, the kind of person who enters a room and makes everyone feel special. You have the biggest heart I have ever seen and nothing is ever going to change that. You care about your friends and they all care about you. You have so many questions right now Po and I don't have any answers for you but I can tell you one thing..." Po then asked begging for her to finish his voice cracking. "What!?" Tigress brought him into another hug as she held the bear tightly saying "You are not alone…You have me, the Five, Shifu…we all care about you Po, and I know you have your dad too. You're never going to be alone…Do you understand me?"

Po was silent as he nodded his head yes as and he returned Tigress's hug with his own saying between sobs, "Thanks ***sob*** Tigress…" And Tigress responded with a little squeeze as the two of them remained there for a moment. Finally, Tigress stood up and helped Po to his feet saying "You going to be okay?" Po nodded and he gave her a small smile saying "…I think so…" and so the two walked down the path back towards the village all the while Tigress was holding Po's hand, never letting go. They were silent most of the way as Po thought about how his life was changing around him yet again. He still had so many questions but now he knew that no matter what happens now…no matter if he ever gets any answers to his past or not…that he would always have his friends at his back supporting him, that he was never truly alone…and that made the burden in his heart easier to carry…if only just a little bit..."_How did everything get so crazy so fast?_"

* * *

**Po has been thrown through such a loop right now...he's hurt, confused, and scared...can you blame him? But at least he has amazing friends to be there for him, especially Tigress. Can he fix the new rift between him and his dad? We go back to school for the final week before Po apparently gets taken away for training. All Po knows is that he has a destiny now but not what it is yet. And Brycen...yeah... things may definitely be a bit tense between Po and him for a bit...I don't know...this story is evolving into something I didn't necessarily originally plan on But I like it...And I hope you guys do too...thanks for reading and once again...Please Review...a lot happened in this chapter so just try your best. Thanks and I appreciate it.  
**


	17. Put In His Place

**Quite the response with the last Chapter. I just want to say thanks for all the reviews and words of support. The next Chapter is about tying up a loose end here...Enjoy the Read!  
**

**Chapter 17**

**Put In His Place**

It was the next day and Po was walking down the school hallway on his way to his favorite tree for lunch. Despite being friends with the Five, he still felt awkward being in the Lunchroom with so many people. Plus, with everything that happened last night…he really just wanted to be alone to try to sort it all out. His dad had told him that morning that if he wanted he could have stayed home from school that day…but to be honest Po needed the distraction…and the space. When Tigress had walked him home last night Po never went inside right away. Instead he sat down on the bench outside the restaurant. He couldn't face his dad right then and just stayed outside for an hour, with Tigress sitting right next to him. Po was grateful to Tigress, she was there for him when he needed her most and although he had a suspicion that she was looking for him to confront him about leaving the Tournament early, she never once brought it up. She was just there for him, the way a true friend should be, and it made Po smile to himself…right up until Tai Lung showed up.

**SMACK**

Po wasn't watching where he was going; he was too absorbed in his own thoughts when he realized Tai Lung had just knocked his scrolls out of his hands. Po looked up from the floor as he saw Tai Lung giving him an evil grin as the Leopard spoke. "Well, well, well…If it isn't the Fat, Stupid, Panda! Where you going Tubby?" Tai Lung taunted as his two lackeys behind him just snickered. Po's eyes just narrowed as he mumbled "Leave me alone Tai…" as Po began to pick up his scattered scrolls, Tai Lung just growled saying "Hey! I asked you a question! When your senior asks you a question you give him an answer!" Po just stood up, his scrolls in hand. After what he had been through that past week, with Lidong, Fung, and those street fighters… Tai Lung just didn't seem like much of a threat anymore. And being in the mood he was in with what he went through last night...Po was beginning to get annoyed.

"What's your Problem Tai? You already got me removed from the team, why can't you just leave me alone?" Po asked as he tried to walk around the Leopard only to have his path blocked by the Gorilla and the Croc. Tai Lung then turned and just said "And where would the fun be in that, Fatso?" As Tai Lung reached for Po's pack, but Po stepped back saying in a low voice "Back off Tai…Just leave me alone…I'm in no mood for your crap today." As Po pushed past the two goons and headed for the doors. But not before Tai Lung rushed forward blocking his path. But before Tai Lung uttered a word Po just asked "What are you gonna do Tai? Hit me? Take my lunch? Call me some more names? Why? Why do you find so much enjoyment out of trying to make me miserable? It's pathetic!" Po spat as Tai Lung was momentarily stunned. Po was even surprising himself here. Two weeks ago he'd have been cowering in fear of this guy begging him to leave him alone. Now he was staring into Tai Lung's eyes unflinchingly, just waiting for Tai Lung to stand aside. But no…Tai Lung had other plans. "Nobody talks to me like that! And certainly not some stupid Panda!" As Tai Lung grabbed the front of Po's green tunic they both heard a voice coming from behind Po. "Back off Tai Lung!" Both Tai Lung and Po turned to see the Five all standing in the hall behind them. Po smiled as his friends all walked towards him.

Tigress was first to speak. "He said to leave him alone Tai Lung. If I were you, I'd listen." As the remaining members of the Five stepped forward all glaring at the leopard. Tai Lung just looked to the Panda who had a small smirk on his face. His friends had his back…just like Tigress had said. Tai Lung then gave an evil grin "You may have made a few friends Panda, but that won't do you any good. These Kung Fu Masters can't touch me…not without some serious problems to follow!" Tigress growled as her friends also gave the leopard death glares. Tai Lung had a point. Beating up a student at the Academy would not look good for the Five one bit, no matter what the circumstances were. Po then surprised everyone by saying right at Tai Lung's face. "You know what Tai? You're right…" Tai Lung was momentarily stunned as Po continued while he knocked Tai's hand aside. "They can't touch you without you squealing like a little piglet to the nearest reporter…But I can! I'm sick of putting up with your crap Tai Lung, so we're gonna settle this right now! You…me…on the Practice field… NOW!" Po declared in a serious tone, his jade green eyes glaring straight into Tai Lung's Yellow ones.

Tai Lung's eyes narrowed as he said "You don't stand a chance Panda! But I'd love to see you make a fool of yourself in front of your little girlfriend." The taunt didn't faze Po and Tigress noticed he didn't object to Tai Lung calling her his girlfriend. "When I beat you Tai…You have to stop giving me and my friends a hard time…and…you have to step down as the team Captain." Tai Lung just scoffed saying "What for!? It's not like you can take the spot from me! You're not even allowed on the team! And there's only a week of school left!" Po then shouted "Because you don't deserve it! You're a coward who intimidates people into doing what he wants! You're no leader! So what do you say!?" Po asked as he held out his Paw. His friends all were watching him with looks of utter shock. Was this really Po!? The same kid who never used to talk to anyone? Now challenging Tai Lung to a match?

Tai Lung then said "Fine…But when I win…Tigress has to go out with me on a date!" Tai Lung said with a glance to the tiger who snarled a bit. Po then started, his face covered in anger "You lousy-""-Deal." Po turned to see Tigress had stepped forward her eyes narrowed "Tigress…" Po said but she shook her head. "You can take this creep Po…and besides, it's about time he gets put in his place for good!" Tigress spat. As Tai Lung chuckled "Feisty…I like it…So fatty, we got a deal?" as Tai Lung now put his paw forward and Po looked at Tigress who nodded her head. Po then looked Tai Lung in the eye and said in a low tone "Deal…" as the two shook on it Tai Lung said "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go so I can start planning my date with Miss Tigress." Tigress growled lowly as Po just glared at the Leopard, as the nine students went towards the outdoor Practice ring. Little did they know Brycen had overheard the entire exchange from around the corner and was contemplating whether or not he should stop this whole thing? But instead, he headed down to the office and sent one of the messengers to fetch a certain goose.

**Outside on the Practice field…**

Po was staring at Tai Lung who was standing in the middle of the ring wearing only his purple pants and no shirt, waiting for Po to step forward. Viper slithered forward "Po, you don't have to go through with this…we won't think any less of you." Monkey then added "Viper's right Po, you don't need to prove anything to that loser." But Po shook his head no saying "No…I have to do this…I am so sick of running away from this guy." Po then turned to look at Tigress as he said "And there is no way I'm letting him take you out on a date!" Tigress smiled as she walked over to him placed a hand on his shoulder saying "Go get him panda…show that low life just who he's messing with." Tigress then motioned to Po's Tunic and Po smiled nodding his head. He was done hiding…

Po stepped forward and he removed his tunic from his person, resulting in each member of the Five gasping in shock, save for Tigress, as Po revealed his muscles defining his arms and back. Viper whispered "Oh my…" as Mantis was all "Whoa…Dude!? What the heck!? You're huge!" Crane just dropped his lower beak as Monkey said "I never would have guessed… No offense buddy, but dang..." Po just shook his head no saying "Don't worry about it guys…I never wanted anyone to know before…I didn't want to draw attention to myself…but now…I'm done hiding… As Po stepped forward into the ring he met Tai at the center, who was glaring at the panda as he neared . But as Po entered the ring, Tigress could have sworn she saw a faint scar on Po's shoulder, but it was mostly covered by fur and he was too far away from her to see clearly, so she couldn't be certain. Po and Tai Lung both stared at each other for a moment before Tai Lung said "I'm so going to enjoy watching you eat dirt Panda!" Po just got ready as he muttered "I swear, do you ever stop talking? Let's do this already." As Tai Lung growled he and Po both crouched down into ready Positions. The point was to either pin your opponent to the ground for three seconds, get him to concede, or force him out of the ring. The Gorilla boy stepped to the edge of the center of the Ring. "Ready yourselves." He called, as Po and Tai Lung braced themselves. Tigress and the Five watched on, eyes not blinking with Tigress whispering "You can do this Po…" The Gorilla then shouted "Begin!"

Po and Tai Lung immediately rushed each other and locked themselves into a struggle, Tai Lung tried to push Po back But Po dug his feet into the ground, refusing to budge, as he too began to push back, his teeth clenched. The Five were cheering for Po off to the side as the two continued to struggle, with Po managing to push Tai Lung back a few steps. The leopard growled as he went low trying to unbalance the Panda and make him fall by forcing his shoulder into the panda's abdomen. Po did lose his balance, and almost fell back, but he regained his footing at the last second and the two were locked once again.

The two of the schools best wrestlers were locked in constant struggle, neither one wanting to give the slightest inch. But Po dug deep, as he began to once again push Tai Lung back a step, then another step, and another! Tai Lung was losing ground as he tried thinking of something to do. Tai Lung then got underneath Po's frame as the Panda stumbled forward; Po caught himself with his right arm, saving him from going down. As he tuned to see Tai Lung charging him a second time. As Po got to his feet he grabbed Tai Lung by the shoulders while Tai Lung tried pushing him back some more. But it wasn't working. Tai Lung realized that he wasn't going to be strong enough to push Po out of the ring, which surprised the leopard. Then again he had never gone up against Po before since they never practiced together. So Tai Lung decided that if he couldn't win by a ring out, he would try to make the Panda concede. And the leopard realized he liked that idea better anyway, as an evil grin spread across his face.

Tai Lung released Po and took a step back as he waited for the Panda to come for him. But Po didn't. He was being cautious of Tai Lung, so the leopard taunted. "I wonder where I'll take Tigress for our date tonight…I know maybe I'll take her to that stupid noodle shop, that way your loser of a father can make us our meal, while his freak of a son can serve it to us!" Po's eyes shot open as he heard his friends gasp at Tai Lung's words. "That's it! I am so gonna pulverize this guy! No one insults my friend's family like that and get's away with it!" Mantis shouted as he was about to hop forward, only to be stopped by Tigress who too was furious, but was trying to maintain her cool for Po's sake. "Wait Mantis…let Po handle this…" Mantis sighed as he hopped back onto Crane's hat, while Tigress kept her eyes glued to Po.

Po began to feel something in the pit of his stomach as his thoughts swirled around what Tai Lung said. Despite being frustrated with his dad, Mr. Ping still took Po in all those years ago. He may have hidden the truth about him and Po coming together, and they may have never been meant to find each other in the first place...But he was still the man who took a chance on him...When Po was alone and needed him most...Mr. Ping was there... As Po narrowed his eyes at the Leopard his voice came out in a slight snarl "Don't you ever…ever…insult my DAD!" Po roared as he charged Tai Lung who admittedly was surprised by the panda's speed, but was still able to get behind Po, placing his arms up under Po's locking his hands together behind the panda's head and into a headlock. Monkey then cried out "Hey come on ! that can't be legal!" But the Gorilla just snorted as he let the match continue. Po was struggling as Tai Lung tightened his grip forcing Po's arms back and his head forward. He was in a tight spot...literally. Tai Lung was restricting the movement of his arms and he couldn't budge. As Tai Lung continued to squeeze, Po cried out in pain "GYAH!" making his friends cringe. "Is Po gonna be okay?" Crane asked. Viper then hissed, "That freak is gonna pop Po's arms out at this rate!" Tigress remained silent as she watched the scene unfold. Tai Lung then said in the Panda's ear "You know…Once I'm done taking Tigress out to dinner, you know what I'm gonna do?" As Po grunted from pain in response Tai Lung leaned in and whispered "I'm gonna take her just outside that stupid noodle shop and giver one big kiss, right in front of your stupid face." Po's eyes widened again at Tai Lung's words, but were quickly narrowed as he said through gritted teeth, as his eyes fell on Tigress. "Over…My….Dead…BODY!" As Po then surprised everyone with what he did next, but especially Tigress. Po bent his knees and launched himself into the air and proceeded to do a front flip with Tai Lung still at his back, as he landed on the leopard with a solid BOOM! As the two cried out in pain, more so Tai Lung than Po.

Tigress was stunned…"_That move…That's exactly what the Dragon Warrior did to me during our match! How did Po_!?" But Her Thoughts were interrupted as Po rolled over and began to Pin Tai Lung to the Ground. "MONKEY!" Po shouted and immediately Monkey was in the ring as he slid to the ground pounding his hand onto the earth counting "ONE….TWO….THREE….PINED!" The Five Cheered as Po got off Tai Lung and right to his feet, as his friends all rushed him all shouting "congratulations" and "well done." The Gorilla and the croc helped Tai to his feet but the leopard just pushed them away as he stormed off to the school, his lackeys following him closely. Tigress then walked up to Po a smile on her face as she said "I knew you could do it Po…But I got to know…how did you learn that last move?" Po just looked at her and said. "Well…I kinda borrowed it from your fight with the Dragon Warrior. Tai Lung said some things and I…well…yeah." Tigress wanted to ask Po how he saw the match because she thought he had left. But instead, Tigress smiled as she gave Po a small kiss on the cheek saying "I know…I heard…thanks for that Po…" Po was blushing bad as he stuttered saying "N-No problem Tigress." Po noticed the others giving them sick grins, so Po just asked trying to change the subject,"So uh…who want's lunch?"

Immediately everyone agreed to the idea, as Po and his friends walked back into the school with Po putting back on his green tunic. All the while a Black Bear and a gray goose were watching the entire match unfold a ways away, "I told you he was an incredibly talented boy." Brycen muttered as Mr. Ping stared in shock. "I can't believe I never noticed how much weight he lost…and his muscles…What kind of Father am I, to have made him hide something like this from me for so long?" Brycen then Put a paw onto the old gooses shoulder as he asked "Did you see what Po did just then Ping?" Mr. Ping looked to Brycen as he asked "What?" Brycen then turned to the retreating students. "He stood up and finally defended himself, and the honor of his friend...and he stood up for the man who raised him. He stood up for what he believed to be right, and who do you think it was that taught him the difference between right and wrong? Cause it sure wasn't me…" Mr. Ping then turned to Brycen and asked "Why did you bring me here Brycen?" Brycen then looked to the goose. "Because you need to see just what kind of boy you've raised Ping…and he's one hell of a kid."

Mr. Ping was silent for a moment. Then he said "Brycen…I need you to promise me something…" Brycen looked down at the old goose and said "Name it." Mr. Ping then looked directly into the black bear's eyes and said "I want you to promise me…that when you take Po away…That you will keep him safe…not just because it's your job…But because I am asking you as Po's Father…" Brycen got down on his knee and placed his heavy paw on the gooses shoulder again saying "I swear on my honor as a Master, I will do everything I can to keep your son safe, Ping…you have my word." Mr. Ping nodded his head saying "You better...or you will have to deal with me buster!" Brycen just chuckled as he got to his feet.

And with that the two left the practice field, Mr. Ping catching a final glimpse of his son with his friends, a smile on his son's face, Seeing his son happy with his friends after everything that happened to them recently brought a tear to Mr. Ping's face "_Perhaps Kung Fu Masters aren't the worst friends to have..."_ Mr. Ping thought_._ while Bryce continued around the school, back to his class…and for a while, everyone was happy…

**Aww Tigress gave Po a small kiss! Not much I know but I'm building it up to something, I assure you. Okay so this Chapter was just to tie up a loose end with Tai Lung. Not my greatest Chapter I know but hey, What can I say? They can't all be show stoppers right? The Next Chapter Brings Part 1 of the story to a close. Yes...There are multiple parts. the story is not over by a long shot. Review and keep an eye out for the next one!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Going Away For Now

**And so here we are...Chapter 18, the beginning of the end...of Part 1 of course. To the guest review who asked about Tai Lung, He was to be suspended from the school in Chapter 5 not expelled, that was revealed once Mr. Ping entered the Principals office. Thanks for all the reviews guys! You guys really know how to motivate someone! Anyway, Enjoy the read!**

**Chapter 18**

**Going Away…For Now  
**

That last week of school was probably the best week of school Po ever had. As per the agreement, Tai Lung left Po alone both in school and out, while also stepping down as the Wrestling Teams Captain, giving the spot to a water buffalo kid. With Tai Lung not bothering Po, and his friends constantly around him, Po was free to enjoy the last few days without having to constantly worry about the leopard either stealing his lunch, knocking his scrolls out of his hands or being anywhere near the Panda. It was great! Po's dad also gave the panda the week off from the shop so that he could spend as much time with his friends as he could, which seemed a bit odd to Po but he was grateful to Mr. Ping's generosity all the same...However...He couldn't help but feel Mr. Ping was keeping something from him...Like the old goose had something bothering him. Whenever Po would actually see his dad Mr. Ping always had a somewhat hurt expression on his face. But whenever Po tried to ask about it, Mr. Ping dismissed the subject immediately. Po knew he had been talking with Mr. Brycen lately about his upcoming training so he just figured that it must have been about that.

As each day passed Po began to realize that his time with his friends was running out...Mr. Brycen had told Mr. Ping that he was going to be taking Po away at the end of the school term so that Po would begin his Kung Fu training in the Northern Mountains. Po hadn't seen Brycen much outside of Class, and when he went to go and speak with the Bear one night, his Wife was the one who answered the door, saying he was meeting with Master Oogway about an important matter. Po couldn't help but feel it had something to do with him, but nonetheless he thanked her for her time and left for home. And finally, the night before the big day arrived...

**The Night before departure…**

Po was sitting on his roof watching the stars. He was to be leaving with Brycen tomorrow morning to go north, where he would begin his real training. The story was that Po was going to be sent to the northwest to help with a relative who just had a baby. Apparently Mr. Ping had a sister who lived alone with her children and Po was going to help her around the house cooking, cleaning, and caring for the other kids, while she cared for the newborn. Plus, it was decided that it would be the perfect excuse to say that Po and Mr. Ping just needed some space with all that happened a week ago. It was a lie of course, But Brycen and Oogway decided that the fewer people who knew about Po's exact location the better, for reasons they refused to reveal to Po, saying it was just for his own good.

Po sighed as he thought about what the next three months were going to bring him. Nothing but training…well…at least he was going to finally find out how a Kung Fu Master lived…He remembered how he used to spend his nights looking out his window up at the Jade Palace on the mountain top, wondering just what it would be like to be an actual Kung Fu student! Now it was happening...and Po wished that it wasn't. Po chuckled to himself at the irony. As Po was wrapped in his thoughts he almost didn't hear someone landing on the rooftop right behind him. He turned to see Tigress walking towards him. "This roof big enough for two?" Tigress asked as Po smiled at her. "Sure, pull up a ledge." As Tigress sat down next to him the two of them just stared at the stars for a moment, till Po asked "Things quiet?" Po knew Tigress had been out on patrol with Viper and Crane that night as he saw them making their rounds around the village a couple of times. He thought he might go out too, but decided to stay close to home tonight. "Yeah, not a bandit in sight…it's kind of nice for a change." Tigress answered as the two continued to gaze at the night sky.

Tigress then turned to Po, a slight look of sadness in her eyes. "So…when do you leave tomorrow?" Po just lowered his head as he said "Before sunrise…I'll be taking the first ship out…" Po said as Tigress scooted closer to him. "You're coming back right?" She asked, with a slight fear that he wouldn't be returning to them in her voice." Po just smiled saying "Of course I'll be coming back…I still have our senior year to go through! And a year without Tai Lung! How can I pass THAT up!?" Po and Tigress both laughed as they returned their attention to the stars. Tigress was glad to hear her friend would be returning. She hated the fact that he would be gone for so long but knew he and his dad probably needed the space, so she decided to be supportive for Po, as was her job as his friend.

"You remember when we first really met?" Tigress asked getting Po's attention. Po chuckled saying "Yeah…when Tai Lung was playing his favorite game of keep away with my lunch…man, I must have looked real pathetic to you that day." Tigress smiled "Just a little bit, to be honest, I was just annoyed he was interrupting my own lunch…but you know…you've come a long way since then Po…You're not the same shy Panda kid anymore, you're strong, more confident…It's hard to believe you're the same person that always gave me his history notes after each class I missed." Po then asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. "That a bad thing?" Tigress shook her head no saying "Not at all. If anything it's a good thing. What I'm saying Po, is that you're a good person…this thing between you and your dad…I know you two can fix it." Po smiled at her as he said "Thanks Tigress…You know…in a way…I'm kinda glad Tai Lung gave me a hard time…" Tigress then asked a bit surprised "Why would you be glad about that!?" Po then smiled as he said while looking at her "Cause I probably never would have actually met you if he didn't." Tigress smiled as she laid her head on Po's shoulder and the two enjoyed a comfortable silence.

Po then said as he shifted slightly "Hey, I made you something…" Tigress raised an eyebrow "Oh?" Po then brought forth something and handed it to Tigress "So you don't forget me." he said with a smile. Tigress's eyes widened as she looked at the gift. It was a handmade wood carving of Po, in his dark blue pants and a black tunic with his black and white face. Tigress looked up at Po and asked "You made me a doll?" Po then corrected her "Action figure! See you can move my arms and everything! Do you like it?" Po asked hopefully Tigress looked at it for a minute "Not really my thing, but I'll treasure it all the same…Thank you Po." Po smiled as he relaxed until Tigress spoke again.

"You know I got you something too." as Tigress pulled out a parcel wrapped in red paper. She handed it to Po who took it saying "Did you buy this?" Tigress nodded her head saying "Just open it." Po did as he tore the paper off he gasped at what he saw. There sitting in his hands hanging by a golden string was a Yin-Yang amulet, with a slight twist. Instead of there being a yin dot inside the Yang there was a Jade stone. And instead of the Yang Dot inside the Yin, there was an amber stone. Po marveled at the amulet as Tigress took it from him and placed it around his neck. "It's…beautiful…"Po whispered as he held it in his palm. Tigress then looked at him wearing the amulet "Looks good on you panda." She said with a smile. Po just smiled, "I'm so never taking this off." He said as Tigress took her seat again. The two enjoying another comfortable silence.

"Do you want me to be there when you leave?" Tigress asked. Po just lowered his head. "My dad's gonna be taking me to the docks so…I think it would be best if I just had that time with him…you know?" Tigress nodded her head saying "Of course…Promise me you'll write?" Tigress asked as she and Po got to their feet, Po saying "Every week. I'll send you scrolls to my dad, so if you want you can write to me too, just give the scroll to my dad and he can get it to me…and…could you maybe keep an eye on him for me?" Po asked as Tigress just nodded her head "I'll visit him as much as I can for you." Po then gave Tigress a hug "Thanks Tigress…" Po whispered as Tigress said "Anything for you Po…" And with that Tigress planted another kiss on his cheek making the Panda blush as red as his Dragon Tunic as Tigress turned hiding her own blushing face she called back "Be safe!" as she leaped off the roof with her action figure in hand, leaving Po behind rubbing his still warm cheek as he whispered to himself "Awesome…"

Po climbed back down and through the window into his room, as he walked over to his bed where his travel pack was. After Po made sure he double checked that he would have enough clothes, along with a picture of him and his dad, Po then looked for his red tunic under his bed, but was shocked to see it missing! Po began to panic, trying to figure out where he left it when he heard a voice from behind "Looking for this?" Po turned to see his dad in the doorway holding his hooded tunic. Po was frozen…after everything that was happening…this of all things had to happen right now! Po tried to say something "I…I can explain…" But Mr. Ping walked over to his son folding the tunic as Po watched him place it in his pack. Po was momentarily stunned. Mr. Ping then spoke not looking at Po, "Mr.…no…Master Brycen told me all about you being the Dragon Warrior a few days ago Po…" Po was still frozen in place. Well at least that explained why Mr. Ping had been so distant lately. He knew about Po's secret, and he clearly wasn't happy about it. Po had waited for his dad to continue. When he didn't Po asked in a small voice "Are you…mad?" Mr. Ping sighed as he said "At first I couldn't believe it to be true and I was a bit mad…but…after I thought about it…and after I saw the way you handled that Tai Lung Punk at the school-" Po nearly shouted "-You saw that!?" Mr. Ping smiled and nodded his head. "Yes Po, I saw that…anyway… I began to realize…that I'm not mad at you Po…rather…I'm proud of you…" Po was wide eyed and shocked, he didn't know what to say. "Hmph…My son…taking down that Lidong…those Crocs…and did you really help with those Street Fighters!?" Po nodded his head a slight chuckle leaving his lips "Y-Yeah…I did…You mean…you're okay with me being the Dragon Warrior!?" Ping shook his head no saying "Not one bit…"

Po's face then faltered…But Mr. Ping continued "Po…All I've ever wanted to do as your father was keep you safe. You always used to be so clumsy as a child and I've always been afraid you would get yourself hurt." Po was about to interject when Mr. Ping stopped him with his wing held up. "I know...you're not that same baby panda anymore...Your growing up...and it's time I started to realize that...Po...I'm sorry I never told you the truth about how I found you...I am...And I should have told you long ago...And I hope one day you can forgive me for it." Mr. Ping looked up to see Po trying to fight back some tears as the panda looked to the floor. Mr. Ping then continued. "I don't know what this Destiny the Masters say you have is Po…but…if you are going to be this Dragon Warrior…who by the way is all my customers seem to talk about these days…then perhaps…you do need to go with Brycen and learn to protect yourself…I may not agree with this whole thing Po…But you are my son…You always will be...and I will always support you." Po reached forward and lifted his dad into a hug as he had tears streaming his face "I love you dad…" Po whispered, while Mr. Ping put a comforting wing on his son's back as he said "I love you too son…" and for a moment the two just stayed there until Mr. Ping broke the silence as Po set him down. "Now…have you figured out how you are going to let Tigress know the Dragon Warrior won't be around?" Po smiled as he said to his dad, "I already took care of it."

**With Tigress…**

Tigress was running the rooftops making one final lap around the Village. Viper and Crane were already back at the Palace but Tigress decided to stay behind and take one last look around. The Tailor shop was coming up on her right and she decided to stop there for a moment. As she landed on the roof she looked around. It had been a week since she had last seen the Dragon Warrior…"_I hope he's alright_…" Tigress thought to herself as she gasped. Two weeks ago she wanted to kill that red hooded freak, now she was concerned for his well being. "I guess Po isn't the only one who's changed." She said to herself. As a glint of light caught her attention. She turned to see a dagger wedged into the chimney with a sheet of paper rolled up and tied to the handle. As Tigress walked over to it she saw the paper had a Jade Dragon sketched onto it as she immediately tore the dagger from the wedged brick and unrolled it. The note read:

_To the Great Master Tigress,_

_ I, The Dragon Warrior, do hereby declare you, Master Tigress, to be the Number One Protector of the Valley of Peace! There I said it! Listen, I'm gonna be out of the game for a bit with this shoulder wound but don't worry Whiskers, cause I'm sure not out for good! You decided to give me a chance after all, and I'm going to make sure you don't regret it. And keep the Dagger, maybe it'll look great as a trophy or something… See ya on the rooftops Whiskers. And don't die on me before our rematch!_

_-The Dragon Warrior…_

Tigress examined the Dagger for a moment. it had a Chinese Dragon carved into the blade on one side, with a Tiger carved onto the other side. Tigress found herself smiling at the note. At least the Dragon Warrior wasn't dead, so she could still get her rematch with that idiot. As Tigress slid the Dagger into the belt of her pants, she folded the noted and placed it into her pocket next to her action figure of Po. She then turned towards the Jade Palace and headed back home, all the while a lone figure stood on a nearby rooftop in his red hood as he watched her run. Saying in a slight whisper "See you around, Whiskers…" As the Dragon Warrior turned and leaped off the roof heading off into the Night.

**The Next morning…Just before dawn  
**

Po was standing on the Docks with his dad right next to him as they were waiting for Po to board the ship that would take him and Brycen up north. The sky was dark with only the earliest signs of dawn approaching. Po didn't get much sleep that night and was pretty tired, but at the same time he was incredibly focused. This was it…this was where his new life was beginning. As Po gripped the amulet around his neck he thought of Tigress…he was probably going to miss her most of all…He had finally made a friend…and now he wasn't going to see her for three months…it sucked to say the least.

Suddenly Brycen was next to him as he said to Po, "We'll be casting off soon…time to say goodbye Po…" Po nodded as he turned to the Black bear who was in his brown pants with a blue shirt on carrying two travel packs. "I'll be right there Coach…" Po mumbled as Brycen look one last look at the panda and turned as he boarded the ship. Po then turned to his dad, "Guess this is it…" Po said as Mr. Ping stepped forward. "Now son…Be sure that you get three meals each day…wash your clothes… remember to take a bath…Get plenty of sleep…and make sure you write to me! Master Brycen has arranged for us to keep in contact so…be sure you do…and If anything happens and you want to come home just say the word and I'll bring my cooking wok swinging!" Mr. Ping said as Po picked his dad up and said "You got it dad…I love you…" Mr. Ping patted his son on the back as he said "Take care my son…" Po was about to leave when he stopped and touched his amulet briefly. He turned to his dad and said "Hey dad…if you by chance happen to get a letter from Tigress…would you-"But Mr. Ping silenced his son as he said. "I'll be sure you get it Po…now get going." As Mr. Ping had tears streaming his face Po nodded his head as he picked up his travel pack and boarded the ship. They soon cast off and Po was on the side of the ship waving to his Dad. As the ship left the docks Po caught sight of an orange Tiger standing on the cliffs edge high above. It was Tigress, as she continued to look down at the panda, she brought the action figure up and waved farewell to Po. Po smiled as he watched his friend shrink into the distance as he placed a hand on his amulet and waved back to her. "See ya later Tigress…" Po said to himself as he watched Tigress mouth something to him, though he was certain it was "Be safe Po."

As the docks vanished from view, Po was leaning against the railing facing the water as a Brycen walked up next to him as he too leaned against the edge with his back to the water. Brycen was eying Po's amulet as he said to the Panda "Don't worry Po…You'll see them all again sooner than you think…" Po then asked Brycen his eyes never leaving the water "Coach…Are you ever going to tell me just what this destiny of mine is supposed to be?" Brycen thought for a moment. "Po, I promise that from here on out I will be completely honest with you my boy…But that is one thing you will have to wait to hear until you are ready…" Po then turned to the black bear as he asked "And when exactly will that be?" Brycen sighed as he said in a heavy voice "Unfortunately…probably sooner than we both think…" With that the two bears turned their attention to the water as they continued to head north, where Po's new life was about to begin. While standing there, Po held up his amulet again looking at it, as he said to himself. "How did everything get so crazy so fast?" As Po looked to the east, watching the sun rise up over the horizon...

**_End of Part 1..._**

* * *

**There you have it! A Legend is Born has come to an end. But as I said before, the story is not over yet. Be sure to keep an eye out for Part 2 "A Legend Is Born: Training For Destiny." I want to get a few chapters written before I post it so please be patient with me. In the meantime here is my summary for the next story.  
**

_Po has been training with Brycen in the Northern Mountains for six weeks now, with little to no contact with the outside world. During that time Po has been having terrible Nightmares that he just can't understand and Brycen is growing concerned. Also, Master Ming returns and has her paws full with a huge Bandit Problem. Can The Dragon Warrior lend a hand without his Master finding out? Meanwhile, Tigress is struggling with Po's absence and everyone has taken notice. Will a new mission help keep her mind off the panda? _

**Probably won't be able to fit all of that in the summary box but there you go!**

**Until next time, make sure to Review! And thanks for reading!**


	19. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

**For those of you who are unaware, as was made apparent in a recent Review, Part 2 begins in a new story of mine titled ****A Legend Is Born: Training For Destiny… ****The story is up on my Profile. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
